


Planet X - A freedom story

by mr_shy_guy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Awkward Romance, Bad Doctors, Dragons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fun, Furry, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lasers, Pre-War, Robots, Science Fiction, Smoking, Swearing, Tags May Change, Threats, Underage Drinking, angsty situation, another universe, awkward moments, drugged by medication, if they reach so far, just funny idiots..., maybe gore, maybe war, scaly, search for freedom, you may skip it :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 80,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_shy_guy/pseuds/mr_shy_guy
Summary: Seriously…This was something that no mind would imagine. It was something that shouldn’t even be possible.Eight months left of testing, including the flights. But who don't want to go to space? Eight months is a very long time to wait if you could go tomorrow. Why wouldn't you follow?That brat's father couldn't let his pretty “Cash Cow” wishes down. Everything was kept to a minimum for safety, but nothing could prepare us for what was to come.That five should land on another planet to seal the fate of our own.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Please. For age 15 and upwards...I am not English so... This is my world, my fantasy that I write together with Mr. Google.Please if you like this. Spread the word of it. Tnx.





	1. Who blew up the Earth?

**Author's Note:**

> Please. For age 15 and upwards...
> 
> I am not English so... This is my world, my fantasy that I write together with Google.  
> Please if you like. Spread the word of it. Tnx.
> 
> Pictures of characters may come later :)
> 
> Mail whatever... To this fic: mr_shy_guy_ftw@yahoo.com
> 
> Please comment, share and enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS TEXT DOESN'T AFFECT NEW CHAPTERS ( FROM CAP: 13 )  
> but if you want to read it better later...
> 
> THE THREE FIRST CHAPTERS ARE worked through and OK to read, but the others aren't written in "present" and will be more worked out in some parts. Just so you know...
> 
> This story is written apparently far away from "present" thousand and one times...  
> Will FIX as much I can master myself. Hopefully soon... 
> 
> Thank you for reading this :)

Everyone knew “Mr. Down-Under”. We always warn newcomers. Especially students and trainees. What’s so hot with a captain anyway? Sure, he is Mr. Charming at first. Oh… He got a nice house. Decent pool in the back, but you will never reach that far. Fancy dinner for sure. But that’s about all the fluff, gone and forgotten. He will tell that you need this. That he will worship your body like no one ever done and never will do. That fucker is the best pilot this company ever will have. Marigold… Just be a polite and dumb smile. Lucky me. I wasn’t his type. Medium build. Short, mousy-brown hair. Green-brown eyes. Like someone squeezed moss into them. Ugly… Oh. Best about me is that I got to be 1,72 meters. Cloths fit perfectly.

 

Co. pilot Aidan. A real sweetheart. Looks, unfortunately, nearly identical to Captain. Black thick hair in a fade cut. Same height, but less muscular. Eyes were more of the blue than Captain Devin’s silver grey. He got married newly too. He tells me stories of nature, camping and fishing. Like how it is possible to calculate what to use and where to throw for better luck in fishing. For me, it sounds more like horse betting. Like hey, fishes wanna eat worm today or? That guy goes really deep, but I like him.

We have a new member of today’s flight crew. An aircraft machine engineer. Working both as technician and repairman. Christopher, still young, under thirty, reddish wavy hear and a tendency to freckles. Wearing fitting glasses too. He likes experiments and builds all kind of flying crafts in his spare time, as the multi-gadget guy he is. Once he brought a small remote-controlled airplane for everyone to try. Apparently, nothing is as satisfying to work with as rockets and jet engines.

 

I get enough flying at our work nowadays. Flying has always been something of my thrills. Hight has never kept me from anything. Pain, however, is my biggest fear. Luckily, I only got my collar-bone broken once. I have done pretty everything you can do from paragliding to freediving of cliffs. Long story short. I finally ended up at this company. Working as an instructor on special planes that creates short time zero gravity for paying clients. There has been this long ongoing project. A project to launch a plane into real space. A real blast experience. The project has driven into some unfortunate delays. Eight months so far, and only one test flight. Just some minor issues had occurred on that pioneer flight though. the main investor in this project was the second richest man on earth. He got great influence, so our company must please. It had been Clementine’s wish to go on a trip to space on her fourteenth birthday. She was the daughter of our main sponsor.

 

That’s why I sit in a seat, as an instructor, in a rigged plane on my ever first trip to space. Rigged? Did I say that? Well, some systems had been duplicated for safety in case of emergency. Only the crew and some more knew. That’s why we need the engineer with us. Just for her safety… Am I ready to die now? Hm….

Devin and Aidan move impatiently in the cockpit as the countdown goes on. Chris sits behind me and I sit opposite to Clementine. One wide passage and single seats with one big window each. Feels empty… In an actual trip, ten clients and two instructors would attend. Now it’s just us five in the whole plane. Rockets start and thrust us harder than ever. No… not ready… Much more than… I…  God, these sounds and vibrations is a killer... I check Clementine. She seems to cope. She sits in a white furry jacket. A Japanese styled blue dress with a ruffled edge underneath. She has that pure white doll hair that made her so famous. Curled and knotted in two ponytails. Her eyes are very special too. She has her father’s almost clear cyan. She is of average build, about 1,6 meters. The only problem with her is that she is everywhere… If something happens to her… Well… Bye bye to all this work we have done.

 

The vibrations are less. Sounds lower too. We can start to speak, finally. “Wow… Amazing! You know I build stuff right, but this… I rarely fly” Chris admit with delight in his voice. I gaze out. I hear them talk. “this is… I… Thank you sooo much. I will record every single second of this, I swear!” … “for the internet?” … “Sure! For my blog and channel. You will be included!” That is a good commercial for us if this goes well… Finally, we reached space. Sailing on the shiny hue surrounding the earth. Black space. Clearer than any night sky on earth. Captain Devin gives thumbs up. We open our belts. Clementine digs into her bag for the phone, but other things fly out as well. This will be madness if then people spread their things… She scoops them back before they float too far. She starts filming and we all cheer. Chris goes to check the systems. Devin and Aidan come floating towards us. “Aren’t you supposed to” … “Yes, but I’m cheating big time” Devin smirks at me as he badly tries to swim. “Autopiloted. There is not so much to crash in space” Aidan waves in front of Clementine’s phone.

 

“Wait! Me too” I push through to get in the middle. “Hello, earth from space! This is the cheery crew that makes this possible. Big thanks to you!” … “Something is wrong. Captain look!” Chris nearly shouts outside the cockpit. A grey cloud builds up in front of us and the plane is going straight at it. We scrambled to our seats. Christopher pulls Aidan and Devin forward. I see them seat down and the cloud opens to a shiny white swirl in front of our eyes. It swallows the plane. The intense bright light burns through my eyelids. Like a flash, it was gone. Still on autopilot. The plane dives back through the atmosphere before Devin manage to turn it off. The plane dives down at a steep angle. Devin and Aidan manage to straighten the plane. Silence… “Everyone okay? Everything seems off, but still right. I can’t read where we are. I must take us lower!” The three of us starts to cheer in relief. Still high on adrenaline. We made it back! “Easy… we haven’t landed yet. Nor do I know where It’s going to be” Devin tries to call over the radio. It takes more time to descend. He tries to communicate via radio now and then. Nothing happens.

 

A pink forest rushed beneath us. “What was that bright light. Tell me!?” Clementine demands an explanation. “Stay calm, please. I don’t know what happened” Chris stands up and walks over to some panels to check the stats. “Nothing wrong. We have just re-entered back into the atmosphere” Finally… Someone answer our transmission. The voice sounds surprised and excited at the same time. Probably a hobby radio operator, but he tells he can guide us where to land. There is no landing strip near. Not even a single road so the plane has to land straight on the meadow. Devin manages to touch the ground, but slides and we tilt. “Aaaah!... What is going on!?” left-wing wrecks against the ground. Good strong harness belts, but it doesn’t comfort me. I am scared! Scared to death but screams for comfort that we will be okay. “Keep your heads down!” It Shakes worse than anything I felt before. It bumps it jumps and scrapes against us. Finally, quiet... Still… We scramble out of the plane for safety. The dust cloud is still hanging in the air. A strange scenery meets our eyes. Clementine buckled over to throw up. I help her steady. Comforting best I could. She is the least flight experienced, but my stomach nearly gave in too. A pitch-black mountain with some patches of green hanging from cliffsides stands in front of us. Two suns. One smaller bluish and a bigger, more reddish lights up a, otherwise normal, clear blue sky… “Everyone okay? Yeah…? Fine... Someone should come and hopefully explain this soon okay” Devin tells in a shaky voice and everyone nods, still staring at the odd landscape. The pink leafed forest scatters out on the other side of the plane. Two suns?

 

A huge ragged hole in the mountain can be seen from our spot. White thin people had started to walk straight at us from that mountain opening. They seemed to wear shiny light armor. All of them, except one. That one wears a white short-sleeved cloak and white pants. Their height is about average men, but human no, not at all... Creatures with bright illuminated white evil pointed eyes. Big teeth, pointy and sharp in front. Carrying… rifles?! Shit… No…

Chris raises his hands behind the head of fear. Clementine… I do too…

This must be the biggest prank ever. Just an extremely long coma dream…The one in the middle starts to speak in a ragged high-pitched voice. Definitely a guy. A black colored stripe of hair goes from the front to the back. Rest of it is white, as for the rest of the monster men’s hair. Two gunmen point their weapons at us. Rest of them starts to walk towards us...

_“Welcome pets, to my awesome lair. Heh… look at you... Jackpot I must say…_  
_My name is Lemy. I am, and my pack are what’s called white surgeons. We can grant you supreme and flawless medical treatments. But that is just a small business detail on the side, so you know”_

He low throat grunt and starts to walk towards the wrecked plane.

_“You are all mine now. Separate females and males!”_

Monsters behind us pull bags over our heads before anyone get a chance to retort…  My hands get knot together in the front and they drag me forward. I stumble as I try to keep my pace. I hear the others shut and murmur in anger. These monsters are shit-strong. Even the grumpy guys are no effort at all for them. They drag us through dimmed corridors for a while. Finally, freed and pushed into a larger space. They push me up a wall and a monster starts to palpate my body from the top and down. I hear how the guys protests in the back. I try to freeze my mind in an attempt to block the feeling of myself getting touched. But then… The monster slides his hands up under my jacket and grabbed my breasts… My heart halts and freezes into a block of ice as he needy whispers in my ear…

_“Nice chest… Mmmmm… You smell hot, sweeeeet… Sorry but I’m not allowed to play with_  
_you, pet. Not yet”_

He removes my bag. Clementine and I are in one cell and the rest of the crew in another one opposite to us and the corridor that pass between them. I watch as other monsters tossed grey blankets and something large grey square shaped for each of us, still shocked and perplexed. Was it a humongous pillow? No… It was a very big bean-sack. _“Drop your waste in the room at the far end, pease. Mess it up and you clean!”_  Where? Oh… A squat toilet with an open doorway and a tap for water. The cells have thick bars of metal in front that slides in channels from the middle to the sides. Only a simple hand gesture by the monsters is enough. No windows or visible air vents. Dim light comes from one wide cyan crystal-like border on the wall near the floor. Two extra lines of crystal lights the floor in the corridor.

 

Devin rage screams when the bars of the cell closed. He rushes over and takes one bar in each hand. This shocked him to nearly fall, kneeling on the floor. “Devin!” I scream. I… That is not good… What if… Some of the monsters just chuckled softly as they walk away.

“Bastards! Cowards! Fuck… assholes huh!?” Devin is in for real, but no one of those monster creatures flinches at his breakout.

“What a terrible end of life” Aidan whines out. Tossing himself on a sack of beans.

“In hell I’m going to let them touch me again!” Devin snaps back.

Not me either no way... No… But what if they start to get frisky… We sit down in silence. Catching up on the unbelievable events. I close my eyes. I needed to drift… Just empty my mind… But no. Sounds came closer. It didn’t take long before steps and shouting from Lemy and Co echoed in the corridor.

_“My… my... What do we have here…_

_At first, I thought you were random morons I get to play with, but_ naaahaaah _…_  
 _Disappointing indeed._

_Your computer in that craft gave that much away. A mapping over an entirely different world. I don't get how those bastards succeed with this, nor if they even know what have happened”_

His stare moves between our cells, full of excrement. Bastard…

_“I can tell you this much._  
_You are the most valuable thing on this planet right now, and I am not going to let this opportunity go to waste. We are going to re-plan our state and terms. Plan for the biggest negotiation in history…. So, you don’t here so long, it seems”_

_“Ahhhh… By the way…_  
_Do you know anything about magic or magical spells? Hmmmm_

_………………………………………… ???_

_A N S W E R      M E E E !”_

Lemy's roar is deep, and the forceful demand gets me to panic! Everyone panics! We frettingly denies all knowledge…

_………………._

_…………………………………………………….._

_“You’re probably weak creatures, I can’t trade with that”_ He shakes his head and signs to the other at the sides.

_“Drink this, it strengthens and boosts your ever so being…  
_ _He heee hmmm… I sincerely just want to cut your throats_ ”

He turns around and starts to walk away.

Other monsters enter our cells and hands big cans for each one to drink from before anyone could banter the information. Aaaaand these bastards did not leave… God, what was even in the can. It looks like liquid kryptonite. It has that faint glow even, like the radiation in cartoons. I glance at Clementine and sips some of it down. The taste has a light sparkly sensation, but nothing more than that. I nod to her to drink. It is a big can. It takes more time to drink than expected. Shivers from intense monster stare makes it all worse. The sticking breath in front of me get my heart to freeze. Why must they stay so uncomforting close?

At last… The canes are emptied. They leave us with a growl in return.

 

“Wow, guys... just... did you get that? We are on another planet. This is amaziiiing!!! And… And there is magic. What if there is wizards, dragons, and stuff !?”

Finally… The canes are emptied. They leave us with a growl in return.

“Wow, guys... just... did you get that. We are on another planet. This is amaziiiing!!! A… and there is magic. What if there is wizards, dragons, and stuff !?”

“Sure babe. Just see the royal treatment we are getting. By the way… This was not to be if you didn’t nag your father so badly about a trip to space!”

“Calm down Devin. We need to keep our heads clean and focus on how to escape and return home!” Aidan told in a controlled voice.

 

“Shit wow… I got internet… Seriously… And all is in English. But I don’t know how to search” Clementine squeaked up, glancing on the phone with an amazed look.

All three guys had scrambled into action. All tapping on their phones…

 

My phone isn’t with me. I knew that, but there was something nagging me. I put my hand down in the pocket… Aaaah… My one terabyte memory stick. I feel the chill from my knuckles whitening. The chilling sensation of shiver raised through my spine. Holy crapeeedee crap craaaaaaap… I got a whole TB of information. First, it was just the space message sent from NASA (on the Voyager golden records). But then, my goood why… I screwed that up by filling it with evolution, the tree of life and our own anatomy and medical records up to date. I even included the whole human genome, some other completed animals and plant genome. And of course, some books and other documents included Fifty Shades of Grey. No nooo damn…

 

“Hey Mary, are you okay?” Clementine’s gaze wanders over my frozen state.

“Guys, do you get anything from the internet? I don’t get this, it’s like everything is locked or denied information”

I shrugged to shake my “terabyte stick of doom” problem away for now and seated down on the bean -sack with Clementine. “Sure, just little shaken. I mean, this place could have been better… But hey, we are alive and still together”

 

“No…” Chris replies in a thoughtful tone. “We have the same issues over here. It is almost based entirely on text. I can only find that magic is prohibited and organized interspecies groups are forbidden too, if not granted through special agreements. The net here is censored by access codes, but I managed to get a map of our location. Only top side and we are inside a huge mountain. I’m not messing with their local network since their binary looks like hell, high on sugar… They might notice if I start to mess with it too. I will try to capture as much of the maps and information as I can. It Seems like this planet have two suns and five moons. A year is 400 days divided into 12 months. The time is the same, 24 hours. They have a kind of leap year too. Climates are the same too”

“Aaaand… wow, guys! Guys come see this” They gather around Chris to see what he had found. They start to mumble in low amused, slight horrified tense chatter rises…

“Hey guys! What is happening? Please... Is something bad?” I Walk closer to hear better.

“Everything here is fucking animals on two legs. Like bad shit Narnia!”  
Devin…

 

“Um... well there is a lot of intelligent species and their… hybrids?… Even dragons, but they are like animals… Wait” Chris changes his position on the sack and clears his throat. Aidan and Devin had already started to read from his phone in silence.

“There are two types of “surgeons”. One with white eyes and one with red. The info on the white ones says: Ferocious killers. High price doctors, seek mercy somewhere else or be ready to pay more than money can offer… There is no picture of these two, but the white one seems legit as the one that captured us. The information of the red says: Proclaimed ruler of the world. Responsible for the extinction of inhabitants willing to fight for their freedom. Dangerous”

 

“Is there no communication like chat or blog or? No emergency services?”

Chris stare straight up at me with a frown. He shakes head while he drags one hand through the red hair.

“Sorry... I don’t know what we can do more. I cannot connect to a proper search engine. They need access codes too. I don’t have the best tools for hacking on the phone”

I regain my troublesome cold feeling. I nod and walks back.  
Aaaaand of course stomach grumpiness. I collect my thoughts and goes it the toilet. Maybe good to get some belly relief. There is a sticky soap stuck on the wall. The procedure feels cold, uncomfortable and wet. It gave lighter feelings to the stomach. Feels much better. I bring my blanket to Clementine’s bean-sack. She gives her phone to me directly after I manage to sit.

“I need to go too. Is it okay? I mean, is this water like normal or?

“Yeah, but cold… There is some kind of soap on the left side wall” I shift my gaze to the phone. Had the time reached eleven in the evening?

 

We sit… All of us sit and nothing happens… I watch how Clementine flips between her pictures on the phone. Many friend selfies, half face selfies? Group pictures. Pictures from parties. Party pictures with, clearly, alcohol at the tables… Whaaaaa? Hmmm… That girl just turned 14… She must have seen that I… “Who are those people in these pictures?” She shrugged. Thoughts pass through her mind. I can see how she sorts through them. “Most of them are people and friends from clubs. I… Wait… This is where I take my two best friends whenever I can go” She opens a new folder with pictures from cosplay events. So that is where she likes to go. Many fantasy inspired monsters and such are posing in different ways. She explains to me what character they are supposed to be and from where. Only a few of those characters are familiar. Feel good to light up the mood little. She smiles mildly when she talks. I listen with a half ear on her deep dives into Japanese cartoon culture.

The guys find their own way of entertaining over the other side. A pretty different one… They shout about the upcoming lack of Coca-Cola, caffeine, and nicotine. Which one of them is the absolute most important and which one to skip. Oh… I forgot that our lovely Captain is a smoker…

something is approaching… They are back… Five this time…

 

_"You need clean water.  Maybe painkillers after that big crash. C'mon I don’t have the entire day!”_

“Let us out! Fucking cowards!”  
No no no… He is so close to the electric bars again…

" _I see... Forget it. I am leaving”_  
the monster snickers mockingly to the other cage… We needed water…

Devin! No, we take it… Painkillers too”

 

Big bottles of water and mugs. Simple toothbrushes and a towel of sorts. Aidan and Devin take one pill each. It surprises me that Devin also takes that medicine from them. It didn’t take long before Aidan and Devin turn to their inner minds. They fall asleep almost instantly, on spot.

Chris chuckles on his way over to them on the floor. He covers them with their blankets. “Man, they went quite quickly… Seems like a heavy medication to me. We should be careful with what we ingest ladies”

Clementine and I agree with a nod and thumbs up, still giggling.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

  
Morning…

 


	2. Where no suns can enter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day in captivity, But better known as the last day of your life.....  
> Eeeeenjoy :) Creepy pain-making doctors warning :)
> 
> Have some finished chapters so u get them all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some finished chapters so u get them all...

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Morning…

 

Something slams together in a clinking metallic noise.

Tiiiiiiime! I shout under my blanket…. Something was wrong?... My memory snaps back in an instant the other around me starts to moan. Someone unfamiliar starts to speak. It is a she this time. Dressed in the same doctor-like white outfit. She has two armored monsters with weapons next to her.

I sit up, adjusting my sight. The place is still dim-lighted. Another monster, the same guy who molested me the day before, enters our cell and just stands there with a smirk.

_“Hello critters_ _. Pleased with our hospitableness?”_  
Chris rises up and starts to argue in protest, but the “she” monster just shush him down and rolls a covered metal table in front of our cells.

_“Don’t fret. This won’t hurt you too badly if you so kindly obey._  
_Lemy had to attend an important meeting so I will hold this first medical examination of yours”_

“And who are you?” Chris pulls his bean-sack closer to the bars.

_“Did I ask you who you are?”_  She retorts with a dark hiss and arms on her waist.  
 _“I warn you. I don’t shit talk things like Lemy. I do things Instead. Do not test my patience”_

She turns around to face our cage.  _“Ladies. Please be kind and bring a stick from our gentleman over there. Pee on it and return it to him. Or else I let him taste you personally”_

The monster in our cell grins wolfishly as he sticks out a black tongue at us.

Clementine rapidly tucks the blanket around her every inch while staring back at me.  
I go straight up and over to the monster. Fixate him with a cold stare. He has drool flooding over teeth and down the jaw. “Two sticks!” He leans his head to the side and stares back. I keep my stare. Finally, he closes his mouth and gives me two sticks.

I give one to Clementine on my way to the toilet. I pee on it and returns it to that creepy monster. Clementine isn’t far behind me. We both sit down on her sack while the monster walks out with our sticks. He growls something in another language over to the “she” monster. She shakes her head in response.

_“Sorry. You drooling already. I do the next test myself… Go. Bring me two stools!”_

She removes the cover from the table and under is metal bricks, needles, syringes, test tubes among other things.

The low chatter stops in the other cell as she pulls a white rubber glove on her right hand. Her claws go through holes at the fingers end. She lifts a lid from a big metal can and dips the gloved hand. It steams and sparks, but it stops instantly when she removes the hand. She grabs a cotton bud with the glove and enters our cell…

She walks over to me… _“Stand-up”_ I give her the same stare as I did to the other monster. She gives me a cold smile in retort before catching me by the shirt neck. She pushes me backward…

_“don’t worry. The first test was just a marker. This is the real one. This is painless too, just pull your pants down and spread your legs”_

I obey. Standing firmly pinned against the wall next to the toilet. She rolls the cotton bud between my folds. She releases the grip from my shirt. _“Done. Let us see the result”_ I pull my pants back up. I watch her as she dips the cotton bud in a small, transparent pocket. What is she doing... Why is she… She pins it and with a cracking noise, its fluid starts to turn pink.

I glare at the small pink pocket.  
“You... I… I don´t take drugs… Did you drug us?”

She smiles a cold smile.  
_“No honey. This is all you. You are in heat. Our males get attracted to you. We can breed with your species, apparently. The blood test will show if you can breed with other species as well”_

She walks back out. The other monster returns with stools and smirks to us.  
_“Right all along I see. I could get you the same result for free”_

She only snorts back to him.  _“Still drooling I see”_  And turns back to face our cells again.  
_“As I just said… We need some blood from you. This will hurt a little, obviously. Mess with us and we will hurt you more… Bara, you take the males”_

She pulls on a second glove. Dips hands again and opens the bars to our cell. _“You! Get over here. Right hand, please”_ She order to Clementine and points on a stool in front. She obeys. The monster cleans her upper hand before she inserts something that looked exactly like an IV needle. Clementine stiffens while she tries her best to stay still. The monster secures the IV with a white bandage before she fills up two tubes of blood.

I have perfect view past Clementine’s back into the guys' cell. Strangely…  
I cannot hear much to any complaint from the guys. Overall, they didn’t talk much this morning. Especially not Devin. He should at least have tried to snap at the monsters by now.

My turn to sit and... My stomach knots. Stupid pain phobia... Just the thought of a sting gets me to shiver. Nooooo…. I must focus… My hand shakes like mad. Shiiiiit stop… Just… Her grip on my wrist hardens… She pinned me with an angry glare. I feel the mental burn-out grow. Don’t lose it… Don’t stop Fight… Handle it… A quick sting and it is over…

The “she” monster gives me two cans with the same substance as yesterday before she pushes me back into the cell. Our bars closed while I sit down next to Clementine, but not the guys' cell bars… That disgusting monster, Bara, had strategically positioned himself at the right wall next to the guys' cell so he can glare me down. I focus to only watch at the “she” monster in front of us. She sits on a stool in the middle of the corridor. Her back faces us and she holds a booklet?  
She turns some pages and starts to talk.

_“Males! Only do what I say if you would like to do it. Stand up!"_

Devin and Aidan stand up in an instant….

_Spin around”_

Devin and Aidan perform what she had told them to do. Chris sits and stares at them with mouth open.

That’s why there was no fuss this morning….  
“You drugged them!?” I shout angrily at the monster’s back. Shit…

She writes something in the booklet before she turns towards me.  
_“They did it all by them self. But tell me now. Do they seem to suffer? Be in any sort of pain? Was that not what they wanted to get rid of?... It works less than 12 hours”  
_ She turns back to face them.

_“let see now. Just answer me. What is the name of your planet?”_

“Earth”

_“How many high developed species, like you, lives on earth?”_

“One”

_“What do you call your species?”_

“Human”

_“So… How many humans are there on planet earth?”_

“About 7 billion”                         “More than 7 billion”

_“Tell me two things you are missing the most right now”_

“My wife and family”                “Cigarettes and sex”

_“Interesting… Do you have a digital network on your planet?”_

“Yes”

_“Did you try to connect to our local network system?”_

“No”

_“If someone did try and you know who it was. Please point at that creature.”_

Both points towards Chris. “But I didn’t try to… I just checked the code”

_“No, you didn’t, but you were potentially close to trying. We don’t mind that you have access to the main network. It’s locked. But we don’t like if you hack into ours. This is just a warning. Nothing more.”_

She asks some more questions. Most of physiological matter and food. They have hard to answer. Good Chris didn’t take that pill. She could not gain exact details to most her last questions.

She serves plates full of green chips looking oblates for us to eat. No taste at all…

The “she” monster starts to roll the table away. Bara follows a couple of steps before he turns around with a big evil smirk.  _“You have been good today. You will get meat stew. To your un-fortune however. There will be of great suffer later this evening. Lemy will give injections with a very painful substance as for phase two of your “hardening” process. You should be grateful for this treatment”_

“Grateful for what. Bastards?” Devin shouted. Clearly near back to normal.

_“As I understand… Your life is about eighty years or so. This treatment will not only add at least one hundred years to your petty lifespan. It will also eliminate almost all diseases caused by a genetic failure. And if you wonder why we do this. It is purely to make your stats more like the rest of the creatures on this planet. To raise your value. Please think of these benefits when you are receiving the injections. Lemy got a very short temper. And to you sweet pet. I can show you the way up. Bring you on a walk in the sun. I only ask for one small favor in return. I am a beast that knows how to please. Think about it”_

The “she” monster snorts amusing giggles.  
_“Nice way to fint Lemy. Very brave of you. But hey sweet pet… Bara is an expert lover”_  
Both turns and walks away. The laughter from that female monster echoes through the corridors.

“Never… Ever will I do that!” Never... For what? Caged again after… “We find a way out. Don’t worry Mary” … “I tear that fucker apart if he touches you!” …  “We all will Mary” …  “I am always free for you, if you change your mind” Devin winks with a smirk at us “Ugh… You had to dick, didn’t you?” … “What!? She knows me” … “Sure I know you, Devin. Forget it”. Little did he know… I am a total virgin. A very very extreme one. I sit down on my sack. I let my Head tall down in my hands. I should have done something like… Fix it myself... Maybe I should have gone to the doctor… But the pain… It is not like it had scared me from love and relationships. It just hasn’t gone that far. There were so many other things to try and to do. Especially after the main studies. And now there will be literal torture just hours away…

“I’m boooored” clementine yells loud with a yawn. “Can’t we play a word game or just some Truth or Dare?”

“I’m not playing that game with Devin, he’s a freak!” Aidan Snorts back.

“And I don’t play with kids!” Devin yells up.

 

“I’m worried about later guys. How about some funny stories or other shenanigans that you know about?” I turn around to face the others. They agree, feeling the pressure in the air. We start a conversation about all and nothing. Charing our most crazy and memorable adventures in life. joyful laughter, stupid laughter, and all kinds of happy un-fortunes in between. Devin brings up his mobile and starts to sing. To keep his charm alive? Haaa… But he sings like a drunker in the shower. “That is bad! That’s torture! Stop that! Chris snaps and takes his phone away. Selects another song and start to “show” him how to sing. “If you’re into dicks for sure! Trust me… Whining like that gives no fucking reward!” … “Fhisss hiiih! They can show you. They… Show them pleeease!” Aidan points at us and falls into laughter. Oh nooo… “Pssssst… Clementine. I don’t… I am, I cannot sing any better than Devin” …. “Wait… I fix it” She clears her throat from faint giggles. “Sorry Devin, but your songs really suck. We are not singing those, and I have no Spotify connection right now so” All this turns into more laughter. “Pssst… thank you” she smirks back... I hear more upset curses from Devin to the other guys.  I turn my gaze to see? Aidan and Chris jumps around teasingly and sings like him. Clementine dies of laughter. I throw my own cheers and claps of joy for them. I cannot stop myself from enjoying their good show. “Devin! Sing along!” … “With them? They fucked up my singing Mary! Haaa… Sure…

 

All that joy and laughter didn’t last long. I feel my mood turn low. Nothing to do… What is it that they plan to do with us?… Sounds of yet another rolling table pass through the dimmed corridors. Two monsters serve meat stew together with two guards. They speak nothing at all to us. “Mary. This is tasty” I see a joyful smile spread while Clementine scoops it down. It does taste delicious compared to that radioactive sludge we had earlier. Feels so nice with real food… Clementine sits in front the bars and chatter with the other. A short time-killing rest… This sack is perfect. My mind is perfect… Feeels…

Sounds come from the corridor. The cells shatter goes quiet. No… how much did I? Did I even… All sits still and stares at the corridor. Lemy rolls a table in front. Four more monsters follow behind.

_“Tree injections. First is the worst and last the most lesser. Males go first.”_

Two monster brings Chris Out of the cell. They follow Lemy down the corridor.

Quiet….  
But as I start to relax… Whines of agony start to echo through the corridor.

“Ngahhhh!... Burns! Ahhhhh! Shiiiiiitttt fuck mmmmmmaiiinghugh!”

Quiet…

“Stop s… Ssssstoooop no I don’t want more! Can’t… augh!”

Quiet….

Chris returns. Pale, shaky and soaked in sweat. They place him down on a sack. He didn’t speak…

Aidan is next.  
His screams are more of agony for death and dying…  Chris sits still and didn’t utter a word…

“Shit... Talk to me! What the hell did they do to… I fucking break their bones. You fucking hear that!” Devin yells at the two monsters outside the bars. He stands so near to the bars now that he literally touched them. Raging out his frustration. One of the monsters turns to face him. He separates the bars and grabs Devin. Pinning his arms behind his back in the corridor with only one arm.

_“Who is breaking bones now… Tell me!?”_

Devin squirms in anger but arched back as the monster’s grip hardens.  
“Okay… Okay Yes… yes, you! You stop!”

_“Goood pet”_  Both monster chuckles mockingly.

Devin is pinned on the spot by the monster in the corridor. They let him go nowhere. Aidan returns with same pale expression covering his face. Captain didn’t hesitate this time when the monster starts to walk away with him through the corridor.

Quiet… Total silence…  
No one speaks. No one sounds...

Devin starts to shout all the “hell” words in the universe. Screams of anger. Multiple screams…

Quiet…

Multiple screams… His voice cracks. He keeps cursing…

He returns in the same state as the other two. Pale and sweaty. He stares towards us,” They are going burn you from the inside”

Clementine scrambles behind me when one monster starts to enter our cell. I force myself up. The monster grabs my wrist. I feel my heart beats jump… He guides me through the corridor. This is it. I am dead. This will be the break of my heart…

He brings me to a lighter room with different tables and chairs. Each with a big bright lamp above. He forces me down to sit in something like a madman chair with straps to secure bodies. I feel how each strap traps me harder to the chair. Lemy sits down and glares at me with a big needle-free syringe in hand.

_“I must say that your species has none to nothing resistance for pain. Even if I told them what was going to happen. They literally fucked with me! I don’t prefer to fuck males, but you… I will give you a fair offer. If you scream I’m going to take you. And I am talking about literal screams. Deal?”_

What the hell… What to tell… Clementine…  
“You fucking scum of shit! Only if you promise me one thing. Do not touch Clementine! Even if she screams her lungs out”

Lemy grins with a wide smile. Greedy joy shines in his eyes…  
_“Absolutely. I will leave her be. Now… This injection is going to follow your bloodstream. Coating your veins and arteries. It takes two injections to cover your entire network. The last is just to ensure and mostly painless. You will feel an intense burning feeling”_

Lemy grabs my right wrist. Holds it down and starts to inject. I squeeze my eyes tight together. How can I manage this? None of the guys did it. No screams. Need to keep my mouth closed. Focus…  
Burns of fire flow in my arm like lemonade through a straw. I start to gasp. The burning gets bigger and wider. It wanders towards my heart. I start to squirm. Fire explodes over my lungs, burning them. Tries to cool it with gasps of air. Oh nooo… Whimpers escape through my teeth. Time to focus. Time to act. I begin to hum Eye of the Tiger while the pain explodes out from my body. Out of my heart. Over my chest. Up my neck and face while it simultaneous proceeds down my upper arms and belly. My body moves in spasmodic contractions. It fades… I’m shaking. I don’t know if I’m breathing… Realise... it was the first injection... Opens eyes. I had cried… One more to go…

Lemy starts the second injection. I feel how it moves… I can count… Be prepared… Starts to hum. Wasn’t prepared. My head explodes. Hums desperately. Focus… Arms, stomach, and Legs burn in a total inferno. More spasms. Can’t feel if I’m still alive. Burning... I’m losing it... I… It fades…

_“I am impressed! What an amazing performance. I keep my word. Even though I’m pretty disappointed”_  He growls angrily. His breath is so close, like a kiss of mist. I keep my poker face. I fixed it. We are both safe… Keep it down…

Lemy gives the last injection. A light tingle goes through my body. Ah…

The monster returns me to the cell. Clementine launches forward and hugs me desperately. The monster has to pull her off me. Tears blur her eyes. I gaze at her pleading pale expression. “It will be okay. I promise. You fix this” Her hands slip away in a soft sob from mine. I watch her the whole time she walks away. God, what have I done…

“You didn’t sound?” Devin askes in surprise. “I had to take a wager to protect Clementine” He stares at first and then… Shock spreads over his face… I turn around. Cannot talk right now… Back to my sack. Burrows my head deep under the blanket in an attempt to muffle my ears… To avoid her screams… my body feels limp and off… What was that shit…

Clementine’s screams are a mix of cries and pure agony…

It repeats… My stomach knots… Damn. I saved her… What if I didn’t…

Quiet… Nothing happens. No sounds. Nothing at all…  
What happened…

Lemy returns a crying Clementine to the cell. He stares towards me. She sits down, still sobbing, next to me… Something is wrong…

_“She was a virgin”_

I rush over to the bars.  
“Bastard liar. You promised! You... You!”

He crosses arms and grins broadly.  _“Naaah… I just fooling with you. Look at you. All twisted up for nothing!”_

Lemy walks away, laughing.

I look at Clementine. She looks back at me with the same questing stare in her eyes.  
“Are you okay?” She nods and whips her eyes. “He... He asked a lot of odd questions… It can’t be worse than this. Can it?” If she knew… “Listen… We will fix this together. This will soon be over” I hug her closer…

No one speaks a word in a long time. I rest without thoughts… Time goes by… I drift…

Sounds of steps and that table comes closer. Not again… No more… Not today…  
_“Last infusion you need to drink and new water for tonight and green crackers. Drink it up!”_  
she chuckles low in her glare between our cells…

_“You managed it critters! Bara awaits an answer from you, sweetie. What do you say? It will be good for you”_

“Fuck you! Ugly bitch!” Devin shouts at her from the other side…

_“You would like that, don’t you? I should pair you two together and get myself a hot freakshow, but I’m not allowed... Answer me sweetie!”_

Whaa… Me and….  
“Tell him that I never will… Over my dead body!”

_“Ohooo… Good… Punishments are more fun for me, you will see”_

Monsters bring cans and empty bottles back out. She leaves us in silence. “She told you to?” Clementine stares with big eyes at me while the horrors sink into her mind. “No… Lemy is in charge. Don’t you worry” … “They try to force you Mary. They have no right. Don’t listen to that empty threat” … “Of course not Aidan” … “I am sorry I didn’t bring my small tool kit. I am... I cannot do anything to help” Chris nearly whines out his frustration. “They will torture you” … “Yeah… Don’t mess anymore with anything of their shit” Shit… More shit than ever… I eat a few hands with chips to calm my freaked-out mind. “I am afraid. They are horrible and evil” … “I am here with you. Wait” I pull my sack next to Clementine’s. Walks over to that hole in the ground. Makes myself ready for the evening in silence…  Only low murmurs and few words come from the other side. Crawls in behind Clementine. Felt like forever. Felt like never. Time to sleep… Nothing else we can do…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Morning…

 


	3. The return of the suns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After surviving the worst torture. Had the worst just begun? 
> 
> Have some chapters ready so enjoy :)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Morning…

 

Same clinking metallic noise wakes us up. Oh, I am tired…  
I see a large group of monsters outside the bars, including that “she” monster.

_“Rise and shine! Please be kind and drop your waste right away. We have much to do today my critters”_

“It’s too early mghaaaahw” … “I know… Come” We are valuable for them… They cannot… I peak at Clementine next to me. What will they do to us now after everyone’s morning routine…

_“Good work! Sorry, no feeding today… Get inside the lead! Time for a tour”_

Two White follow each of us. They didn’t bind us… That “she" monster talks and yells in front. They take us deeper down in the mountain. No one makes a sound… Corridors start to cross our path again and she halts in front a door that slides up. They press from behind and I stumble inside the big bright-white room.  It takes some seconds to adjust my sight...  White dressed monsters walk around. Two operating tables stand in the center. A monster sits on one of them, dressed fully in white. Gloved hands are crossed over the chest and cover mouth and hair…

_“Well pets… Time to play! We are going to examine your intestinal tract. Scan your body and maybe more. Don’t worry. We provide you with full anesthetic today. Please take a shower and change your clothes. Clean well! We do not like infections, right. Please proceed!”_

Lemy points towards an entrance in the back wall. God no… We get “probed” by aliens… Clementine clings to my arm. I hear movements and sighs around. What options do we have... For all my doubts I... A strange beeping sound appears... Light start to flash on the walls.

 _“What in the fire of hell! This early in the morning!”_   Lemy jumps up from the table. Throws his gloves and covers on it. Runs past us and out of the room? The other monsters left the room as well... The five of us are left alone in the big white room… The sound echoes between the walls…

“Come on! Let’s get out!” Devin shouts over the beeping noise. Yes yes yes! We can escape!

We start to run upwards in the corridor. More monsters with rifles run past us. The guys are running for the life. I hold Clementine’s hand, trying my best to catch up. The flashing light on the walls helps us navigate… It widens up. We run against the side. Hiding in the shaded light... Finally! I can see sunlight. And Clementine is with me… We crouch in the shadows at the rough edge of the entrance. Aw no, we didn’t escape at all… It's still far to the mountain edge... Impossible… We have no were to go… the shaded dark mountainside with big pointy rocks fills me with a hint of hope… Our dark clothes and deep cracks should be enough to cover our presence…  what is everyone staring at?

 

twenty meters or so, outside the giant mountain entrance are two different creatures standing. One of them is holding a… a megaphone? In front of them is a White monster down on the knees and wrapped in cables. Behind them is a rocket-shaped craft with big boat floaters on the sides. Both creatures are green and they shine like metal in the sun. Both are equally dressed in red t-shirts and grey dungarees. More monsters with guns march forward from the cave. One of the green figures lifts the megaphone.

“Please, we just need help. We are badly lozzzzt. Look, I give everything back. Ship, guy… Well, the guy was an azzzhole… I thought we could work thizzz out. You cannot eat us! We have black blood! We just need zzzome directions and zzzome food. We wish to leave ya in peazzz!”

Lemy laughs in a dark sarcastic tone...  
_"If you only knew… We have plenty of space for slaves... You know, I’m not running myself filthy for nothing”_

The two green starts to talk in whispers to each other and their arms waves wildly. They are doomed. The White will crush them... Now they turn to face Lemy once more…    
“Oh izzz that so… I got to say, are ya kidding me!? Pretty small army you got there zirrr!”

More monsters had come forward to see the action. About fifty of them are scattered around the open field in front the entrance. Lemy growls pure fury to the two green creatures in front...  
_“The game ends now! FIRE!”_.

Monsters start to shoot shiny orb shots!? But the shots fade like shiny raindrops against a force-field. Is this for real?... Must grab somewhere, anywhere. The force-field lights up as illuminated hexagons from the number of shots that hits it. One of the green guys push the furious monster to the ground and both start to shoot their own shiny shots with their hands? I stare in horror. The monsters that they hit collapsed to the ground. Some raised back up and grabbed their rifles again. Other scrambled towards the entrance. Lemy had also fled from the cross-fire. Devin pulls my arm? “This is our chance! We must get them to see us. We need their help. Tell the others!” Devin moves alongside in the protective shadows. I tell the others on the way what Devin is up to.

 

He starts to wave for attention near the edge. One of the green noticed and waves back to us, some monsters notice us too… The green waves back at us to run! Shooot! Some monsters are coming for us! They shoot them down. The two green creatures in the middle cross arms together. They make a dunk slam movement and… a flash!? One visible force-field wall stretches over the entire opening. Between us and all the White monsters... One of the green start to push it forward. Grass, mud and stones follow in front of it. We stare at it beside the other green creature... “Whathaa madness! In the ship! I’m Tango. Ah… that’s my brother. Those are freaks!” Monsters were backing away. Some still shooting. They had brought stronger weapons that made big red circles in the force-field. The other brother gives it a heavy push forward before he runs to the craft. Tango starts the engines when Chris climbs inside from the back of the craft. Devin bumps in me and I stumble forward. Almost hitting my! Clementine was okay… His brother throw himself loudly inside. “Go brother! Now! That dozzzen’t keep them for long!”

 

 Is this? A plane… The engines powers in a familiar way, but it did not fly. It hovers… A hovercraft? He accelerates fast while turning. Some got to a chair. Some are still on the floor. I stand on my knees, grabbing around a chair for my life! Clinging desperately! Owbaaad! The craft stops accelerating… Low murmurs in relief and blurted snickers helps me steady my own heart. We are free from them. We are free! Gaze out from the oval window… This thing goes fast… “Wooo hooo victory!” Tango shouts out with one hand happily waving from the front. The other brother crawls up from the floor with an exhausted but furious look. He has that laser still open on his arm. It was sparkling in light blue. I see them stare... I feel my inner cramp…

“Zzzzorry, sorry didn’t mean to fret ya. Didn’t close it properly, that’s all. Don’t worry. It’s just a stun-ray. Only dangerous if you have extremely weak heartzzz. Oh… I’m Moritz by the way and that’zzz my brother Tango” This creature looks like a green dragon. Fin-like ears. Rows of scales and plates on arms and face. Big green eyes and only serrated teeth. Long black whiskers thick hair strands knotted in a tail behind. He got a metallic hue over the body. His smile widens.

 

We present us and informs that we are lost too, but we skip the space travel incident for now. Devin starts to thank them for saving us. “They are insane! I thank you so much again” I follow with my own gratitude. They just shrug everything away… “Pft, thatzzz nothing… Who leave creatures with known killerzzz. Ey! Right brother?” … “Yeah! No one deserves that” … “Where are vi going and where are we?” Aidan watch Moritz with curiosity when he takes a seat opposite to us. “Well… I don’t know myself. We are very lozzt too. We have nothing, and we are about 60 000 km from home, bird’zzz way” He clicks a flat device from the side of his belt. It resemble a smartphone or tablet? “My brother zzzits with the navigation system at front. He figurezzz something out... Hey brother! pleazzze enlighten us!” Moritz gives the device to his brother. “The nearest settlement is… Well, we will not reach it, fuel is too low. We are going in 200/240 km per hour. The power ends in about three hours. We must walk for about two hours after that” All sat down. I turn to face Moritz. He stretches in a yawn…

“Hungry?” Moritz asked while moving one metal can out to the middle between us. We nod and lean forward. “Take my spoon. I share a spoon with my brother, ok. It is grained and preserved animals… Not the greatest. Bone fragments inzzzide too. Avoid shewing” Food didn’t look so appealing anymore... “It should be water zzzomewhere around” The spoon starts to go around. It tasted raw, barely salted and peppered mashed crunchy meat. Absolutely not the best. Had to wash it down with water…

 

“How did you get this far from your home in a sudden” Aidan takes a sip from the water bottle and send it forth… “Let zzzee if I can manage this short… Well. Me and my brother comezzz from the technological city Epsilon. Controlled by the red as every other city and corrupted as hell… Everything cost. Especially education. With only our mother… We become self-learned builderzzz to collect money for our engineer studies.... Now. For better understanding. I am a talented hacker too, but I stopped hacking for others a year ago cozzz of the danger” Tango starts to wave and shout from the front. “This is all his fault!” Moritz chuckles… “You are the one that like the network. You asked me ta hack it for you! Anyhow… We must work on black contracts as skyscraper builderzzz. Black dressed creatures with weapons came with the contractors yesterday. They asked my brother to bring me. But who’zzz that stupid? We tried to find an escape way through the prohibited basement. Down there was a digital observatory with headsets monitorezzz everything!” Moritz waves big with his arms in his talking. “They runzzz after us. We reached a dead end in a room with a huge teleportation machine. My brother panicked when he tried to open the portal. It had a screen to enter various locations… He types “far away” and pushezzz enter. A portal open and we rush trough. Ending up in an opening surrounded by a pink forezzzt. And the zzztupid portal disappearzzz behind us. That is big, ya know. Portals are magical, and they always connect to another portal. Aaaand we met up witzzz that white bastard. He tried to inject something into my brother. I had to tangle him”

 

This doesn’t feel right, maybe we should tell… I gaze around, but Aidan starts first. “We are, we actually… Hm well… The truth is that we are from another planet” Silence…  “Reeealy!? Can we come and visit!?” Tango shouts in excitement. Ow now questions explode from them… “Please. Moritz, maybe you can read this data. It’s a one terabyte memory stick that covers most of our species and planet, but please don’t download or copy anything” Everyone stares at me... Moritz takes it and connects it easily to his tablet. “You had all that information all this time, just like that?” Chris glares upset at me... “Don’t you think I was afraid they should find it. That they... No one knew we should end up on a planet like this!” I gaze back at Moritz, tapping on the tablet. “I got no problem to read thizzz… Must say… Didn’t believe ya at firzzzt” Devin was barely resting in the chair. Clementine tries to push some food down. Chris moves to the right chair next to Moritz and peeks on the tablet. “What are you when you can have equipment connected to your body like that?” Moritz puts the tablet down and gives Chris a surprised stare…

 

“We are androidzzz. Our mother is a robot and our father was a zzzea creature, that we never have met. We can handle electrizzzity and liquid energy, therefore izzz this ray laser possible” Moritz lend his arm to Chris. He starts to examine it directly. “What! Wait… So, a metal can fell into the sea and got fucked by a fish?” Moritz senses Devin’s slight amusing disgust. He leans forward “Twice actually… My brother is ten yearzzz younger than me. He izzz only seventeen. But that was a damn pretty can and fish don’t you tzzzink?” Moritz is wiggling his eyebrows towards Devin in a sneaky smirk. Devin shrugs back in dismay. A horrified expression covers his face… “Don’t fuck with me man!” Aidan explodes in laughter. It wasn’t normal to see Captain in such a pale state. We all start to laugh and snicker… “jokes aside, male. You are pale for realzzz. What’s troubling you?” Moritz studies Devin as he recovers in the seat. “I just need a smoke. That’s all” Moritz smile spreads little... “Juzzzt a smoke?” Moritz digs down in the front pocket. His smile grew wider as he brings up something in the style of a joint?

 

The other starts to protest. I groan disagreeing and so did Tango… Moritz didn’t mind our protests. He brings up a match and lights it against the cheek plates. Ignites the cigarette and inhales. He blows smoke out through the nose. “Can I have one?” Devin begs him in a controlled low voice, but Moritz takes a new inhale in front of him... “No, but you can have zzzome” Moritz lends forward and gives Devin the cigarette. The smell wasn’t that sticky as I remember normal cigarettes to be. Devin takes a couple of inhales before he returns it. Moritz stubs out the cigarette and places it back in the pocket. He turns towards Clementine and me. “there is something odd with your scent. You zzzee. I got a split tongue and it givezzz me phenomenal smell, even if I zzzmoke” Moritz let out a grey wide snake like tongue and waves it in the air. He takes it back in and inhales between the teeth. A faint flash sparks by his vision. He quickly shakes it off and stares at me and Clementine. He Leans forward and whispers... “One of you are in heat” Devin starts to snicker. “Damn babe! Still the hot topic?” The other groans and murmurs. “You can’t senzzze this?” They deny Moritz’s question in an instant. His sight wanders between them, grinning in disbelief... “We have a periodic cycle on about thirty days. We bleed one week too. How can I stop males to react like that?” I had to get this out of me. Getting incredibly fed-up and irritated by this…

 

“Firzzzt. It’s not too bad, juzzzt don’t cuddle anyone, but you need medication if you want that scent away. Females here has induced heat. Animals have periodic cycles” Shoot… Life will be dangerous... My stomach knots of unease... “How does sex work here? It’s good to know how to avoid bad situations” Clementine? She... She was right after all… A mild smile smooth Moritz’s expression. “I can zzzee your trouble. For us, normal casual sex doesn’t create offspring. Well... If we pair. We pair for life, hopefully. Many dozzzent mind to or find any fitting and helps their families inzzztead. The loss of virginity izzz special in a relationship. It is very painful, and females can lose much blood. Usually females reproduce that time too to cower the pain with pleasure. We breed for about five to ten days”

 

All of us stares… Moritz strokes his chin and inhales. “we can breed quite young too. From the age of thirteen, under special occasions” … “That’s just kids!” Aidan startles with his upset retort, but Moritz do not flinch at all. “Females can decide themselvezzz from the age of fifteen” A cunning grin spread over Moritz, now watching straight at Clementine. “How old are you sweet Clementine?” I almost jumped off my chair. Listen to that horror was one thing but… An intense anger burst through me. “She’s absolutely too young and I am in charge of her!” Moritz kept his eye to eye contact with Clementine. “You zzzee… I cannot cage my brother… Howzzz your age? Tell me now” Clementine stares at me and back. “I’m… I’m fourteen” Moritz nod in an inhale and goes over to tango in the front. He takes over the control of the craft from his brother.

 

I glance outside… Shoot... We pass over a big source of water. Just like flying… Devin takes the seat next to Moritz in front. “fuck! You can just… Don’t you have any kind of sex protection? Any diseases?” Devin eager tone is hard to miss… What if everyone on this planet is Devin in their minds… Oh no way… I wouldn’t sit here now or Clementine… She would… No, stop. Devin had never harmed anyone in that way, nor did those White monsters… “I hope It’s safe to be here… I ah,  I did hear most of it… But it’s great to finally see you face to face” Tango takes the chair that Moritz had left. Moritz turns around and rests on the back of his seat!? Oh... Devin controls the craft. “Yezzz brother! She doesn’t smell so you can notizzz if you sit there. And yezzz there is some deseasezzz. We have no sexual protections expect medications, but you have ta ask a doctor!” Tango relaxed a bit and brings a can and starts to eat. He had a smoother face feature than his brother. Flat plates on the cheeks. The half head was shaved, and the rest stood almost straight up. His green eyes sparked livelier too. “Um, what’s your plan?” Tango let his gaze wander over us.

 

“To go back home. That’s all, but we have nothing to travel back with” Aidan’s troublesome voice spread through me... We all nod. “Amh… I can relate to that feeling. My brother is done for it if they catch him, me too as well” Tango leans back in a sigh. He brings a water bottle and starts to drink in big gulps under a low murmur. Chris start a conversation about what they did in the city and what the city looks like to lighten the mood. No cars. Floating vehicles on the roads, but most are of community-type or single-type. Everything runs on electricity or its compressed form, energy. Traditionally, electricity was collected and stored in big crystals. But they had power plants now. Their currency is similar to ours. Well… 1,2 times to be more exact... The city was a grey, crowded, and very hard to find resources...

 

Five technological cities exist. The exact population of the planet was unknown. drastically minimized and scattered due fights and revolts against the Red. Moritz and Tango didn’t know so much about creatures living outside the city. Most creatures on the planet were hairy, robotic, or of reptilian. We shared some of our cultures. Discussed food, hobbies and more. Tango had a real hoverboard. And of course, we had to know if they got laser swords, but no… they didn’t. The Red had provided them with their technology at the beginning. But Most of it can be produced on the black market now... “It’s beautiful outside… All this nature” Clementine had kept her gaze through the window for a while already. Beautiful, but how to survive in an unknown wilderness when our own nature… I feel myself shrink, but her faint smile and warmth… “Sure… it’s beautiful outside” I let my worries release its grip in a low sigh. I am not alone, not at all… And more we ‘ve become… I let my mind wander away…

 

What now? It bumps and vibrates... “Time for a walk humanzzz! Letzz go. I don’t sleep in this thing again… I guide us right! Right!” Our three-hour trip was over with the hovercraft. We consume as much we could from the bad food and water. Time for a walk, a long one… None of them knew if there could be any danger. Chris and Aidan did not like a walk out in the open. “We have two, not one with a laser! What do you think this is!? Jurassic Park!? Heh… that would be dandy” Devin... He is that person that must be occupied, or else he occupies himself… This walk must wear him out, please wear him out… We step out on a meadow with plenty of big tuft-grass scattered around. Few green leaf trees were also standing in clusters around. The suns had barely past midday. I see grass-eating animals on the horizon. Deer like with long legs… “Juzzt so you all know. My shield burned out. Tango you are the only one with protection. Don’t forget that!” Moritz. continues to yell talk while he stumbles forward. He picks the tablet from the belt and inserts my stick at the top. It strikes me at sudden… This could be on earth… Where is the difference?… That gave an odd feeling. The feeling of belonging, but I knew I was not…

 ..............................................................................................................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tango and Moritz were sent to the opposite side of the planet...  
> This planet has about 1/2 bigger radius than Earth.
> 
> R: 9556 km  
> D: 19112 Km 
> 
> I leave the rest of the math to you :)


	4. Be aware of the demons and the dragons…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In witch tings goes better in many weird ways…  
> But freedom may just be temporary. After all, what is freedom anyway?
> 
> Keeping the chapters running…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The card game "Nuts" is a real and funny Swedish childs game.  
> See the end notes for the game rules :)

Finally, or maybe not. The craft’s energy runs out. We finish the bad food and drink as much we could. Time for a big walk… No one knew if there was anything dangerous. We walked on a meadow with big tufts of grass scattered around. Few green leaf trees were standing around too. The suns had barely past midday. We could see some grass eating animals in the horizon. “Juzzt so you all know. My shield izzz burned out. Tango you are the only one with protection. Don’t forget that” Moritz yells as he stumbles forward. He picks the tablet from the belt and inserts my stick at the top.

I bump in to him and reminds him that it is very important and… And… Devin came on his other side and mocks until Moritz gives up and hand the rest of the cigarette to him. Chris and Aidan walked in the front, talking. I took track little behind Moritz. Remembering those creatures good smell. I watched by my side. Tango was trying to get clementine’s attention. He had a very outgoing personality. Constantly waving his arms as he was speaking. Clementine relaxes a bit and catches some of his enthusiasm. It didn’t take long before the two of them were running and jumping over the tufts. He even got to hold her hand as they jumped after about half an hour. Aidan and Devin had started a competition in stone throwing. I checked around to see if I could see any animals. Some small birds were flying in a smaller pack around some trees.

I walked back to Moritz and so did Chris. Moritz had no problem walking and reading at the same time. It took some seconds before he noticed our presence. “Hey, humans. Why did you name yourzzz planet to dirt?” Chris shrugs. “That’s a good question but it got other names too like Tellus. The planet is mostly dirt and water anyway” … “Actually” Moritz adds. “It is a rocky planet juzzzt like this one”

Oh… I nudge Moritz side and asked the name of this planet. “Well… It’s little complicated. Before the Red came, no one knew about planetzzz. They started to suprezzz the few languages that existed. Our languages were connected with magic. They taught us this language. Even though they had another one for themselves. They gave thizzz planet the name planet X. They made one mizzztake though. With this language, we can communicate with everyone”

After a walk of eternity. Considering two days in captivity, it felt that way. We could see bigger groups of trees. “Attack! It will attack” tango shouts from behind, pointing at the sky. A big bat-like creature with a long tail was aiming straight at us. Tango opens his arm-laser and projects a dome-shaped circle of bright hexagons over his head. It was of the same type as the second force-field. We rush for cowering. The creature was a black dragon with long spines from head to tail. Around four meters between the wing tips. It crashed so hard against the shield that the impact throws Tango back. Forcing us to the ground with him. Sparks and light emitted from the force field. The dragon flew back up to gain height for a new attack.

“Get under the trees!” Moritz yells. We managed to reach a small group of trees just as the dragon dives in for the second time. “My… augh… Brother I don’t think I can manage one more attack!” Tango yells in dismay. “we need ta make fire!” Moritz yells as he frenetically scratches through piles of leaves. "That dragon izzz no fire type. It izzz afraid of fire!” We find a branch each as the dragon circles terribly low outside the trees. Moritz lit our branches at the tree edge as the dragon, furiously screaming, tries to force itself in between the trees. “Juzzzt don’t panic. Run slowly so you don’t fall and wave with the fire” Moritz tells, and we began to trot together towards a bigger forest. Waving the fire over our heads. The dragon goes in for a new dive and we hold the fire up at the back and waves it in the front. The dragon makes a sharp turn, barely meters away from us. So sharp that it’s wing scratches up dust from the ground. Clementine cry screams. Chris catches one arm to steady her and we continued. The dragon did two more dives before we reach the forest. We killed our fire by whipping and stamping it. The dragon screamed and starts to circle over the trees. It shouldn’t be far from the settlement now. Tracking effortless through the trees until they stopped, again…

We could see some rooftops and smoke behind a big wall at the horizon. “well, they sure had dragons” Chris admits between the breaths. We light new branches. The dragon was constant screaming by now. It only dived and dodged one time before a dark roar could be heard. Something red started to fly from the settlement. It grew bigger and bigger. It was a red dragon. At least twice the wingspan as the one attacking us. All sod still. Staring in awe as the red dragon launched after our attacker, breathing fire. In just seconds, we all started to sprint towards the walls of the settlement. Finally reaching our destination. I thought I should die of no air… The fearsome moment had stricken us bad. We just followed the side of the wall in silence.

The red dragon returned as we reached the gate. It glides over us and hovers down at the opposite side. Two towers, one at each side of the gate, with bow snipers? In front stood two black cat guards. They pulled their swords and placed them tip down, firmly in front. They glanced at us. Resting their hands on the handle. “It’s dangerous out here with no weapons or armor. You got lucky this time” one guard in the front told in a firm tone. “We have lozzzt everything. Even our homezzz. Please, we juzzzt seek shelter for a short time” Moritz fills in for everyone. “We give shelter to whom that seeks it. You are most welcome to the Village of Dragons” the other guard speak up and continues. “We can offer you a stay at our Manor of Medicine. There are vacant guest rooms over there. Grim is our doctor. He will help you out. Follow the main road and turn right at the big square” The guards step aside and the big gate opens. Finally, some luck… I thought for myself as we stepped through the gates.

Inside was a half circle square. The big road passed straight through the middle of it. A couple merchandise stood alongside. Creatures passing by gazed surprised at us. Probably not common with visitors. “This is so like Final Fantasy!” Clementine blurts joyfully as she runs toward a black cat’s weapon stand. I didn’t know Final Fantasy so well, but something was odd with this village. Not the fact that most creatures resemble cats. It was the houses. Entirely built out of colored bricks with pleated sheet metal roofs. Chris grabs my arm hastily. “Look! Clementine!” I shifted my gaze and saw Clementine lifting a sparkling sword toward the sky. She makes a couple slow “sparkly” pose moves before she noticed the black cat. He had fallen from the chair in surprise. Gesturing and telling Clementine something. She drops the sword and just stands. Tango is first to aid. “She needs to sit” The black cat points at us, returning the sword to the stand. “She knows magic” Its blade had a dull white color, no shiny sparks.

There were steps outside the first roadhouse. Clementine sits down, after some troublesome steps over the road. She starts to sob. She pulls my arm. I tell the other to go along. Clementine holds her hands pressed together in the knee. I take a seat and stroke her back softly. She moves her hands and swallows to clear the throat. “I was the reason my mother started to drink and left. She couldn’t handle it. Handle what I did” …Did she know this? I hug her closer. “When I was very little. I got electrocuted in the kitchen. I panicked and run. When I touched flammable things, they started to burn. It just lasted a minute or so. My mother got scared that I will burn them, her in the house. She didn’t know I was electrocuted. Father couldn’t handle her, so he kicked her out. We didn’t speak about this. Never really spoken anything for years. I pleased him with good manner. Good grades. She watches me with seriousness in her eyes. Do you remember the electric fire at the railway loading area two years ago? I nodded. It had been on the news. Causing major train delays. “I plan to show off. I knew I could handle an electrocution, but ended up frying eeeverything. I could have hurt someone that time. I went home thinking. Regretting. I start to talk with my father. Talk about my mother, but I never ever spoken about this before” a faint smile shines through her tears. “I am a real wizard!” I pet her nose and she laughs little.  We sit on the stair for a minute. “Let’s go and see what the others are up to”

The manor was a big white, two-floor building. It looks like a mix between a modern hospital and an old school. Two wings extend out from the roofed entrance in the middle. I knocked on the double door before we entered. A couple of coat racks and a pile of shoes greeted us. To the left was a wall with a double door into the left wing. Ten meters in was another big double door marked O P. The right side was open. Stair to the upper floor was on the left side of the right wing. Everyone sat around a big table to the right. Behind them was a big open kitchen. A big coal-black figure wearing white doctor clothes and a white smiling face mask? with short dreads? and red colored break lights in the eyes? sat the short end.

 

**“Welcome. My name is Grim and I’m the village doctor. Please take a seat”** The voice was rumbling deep, but warm and calming. He waves one black skeleton arm at us? The forearm was split in two parts and the joints were open? He probably saw our surprise... **“Ah... sorry. I get called skeleton sometimes, but it’s only my limbs that looks like this. I am half crustacean. My mask, however, is not a coverup for any damage or deform. I just look plane terrifying”** He chuckles softly. “We told him mozzzt of it already. Do you mind if I lend him your memory stick? Oh... I told him your little problem too. Moritz tells with a smile, waving the stick it in the air. I nod to him. Grim rises and walks to a small door on the side of the stairs, humming lightly. He was very long. Over two meters. “We’re getting hot showers. Water is warming up in the kitchen. Oh, do you want some hot cacao? Take a bun bread. Aidan tells while dipping a bun in his cacao. Sure, both blurts in a union. Grim returns with arms full. Glows hanging over one shoulder. He slides a small bottle over the table towards me. **“One pill a day suppress your scent, but It doesn’t affect your fertility. I will prepare a calendar and testing sticks so you two can monitor your cycle. Reproduction is not my primary field so that’s all I can do for now. Let me remove those IV’s from you”** He lifts a big metal can onto the table and pulls the gloves on. Black claws sticking out at the fingertips. Quick dip his hands in the can and starts with the nearest. It was a fast procedure. Dip, remove, clean and tape. “Oh... doctor I really dislike needles” Tango turns away with an ill face. I took another bun, needles or not. I was hungry. **“I’m leaving you for a moment. The chief needs to be informed. I also need to send someone over to help with supper”** Grim tells us while cleaning up the table. Tango, who took refuge in kitchen, gladly announced that the water was ready. T-shirts and saggy pants for patients became our night garment.

A nice young rabbit, named Sanja, came to help with supper. She also worked as one of Grim’s two nurses. Her fur was orange with purple spots. Grim didn’t have the best supplies at home, but enough for a delicious vegetable soup. All sat down at the table eating in almost complete silence. Sanja told she know were Grim had some play cards. We cleaned the dishes and the table. Sanja brings the cards and asks if we knew a game called nuts. Tango and Moritz knew. The rules were simple, but they made it to an insane game. Build on speed and recognition. Some cards demand certain movements and told phrases when they get laid out. Like make a salute or hit the table. We divided us into two groups with a final between the winners. “Shitty child’s play. How can you... Ugh!” Devin shouts, face red of frustration. He’d mixed up all the movements. Tango and Moritz got the best reflexes, but Sanja was very experienced. She managed to beat Moritz, ending up in the final against Tango.

Grim enters just as the madness begun. He sat down at the far end. It must’ve been very amusing to watch. All dressed up as patients screaming and slamming the table like lunatics. Tango managed to win, but it was a close call. We all agreed that a replay would be nice. Sanja had to leave but would return for breakfast in the morning. Grim had some important things to tell us all.  
**“The White had already made contact with our chief, Brutus. He will contact them before lunch tomorrow and we are going to attend”** Everyone murmurs over the bad news, and to the fact that no one got anything to wear at all.  
**“Don’t worry. We have plenty of time in the morning to fix that.  
****By the way... I got a proposal for you, Mary. If you need a bed buddy, sleep only of course. You find my room at the far end of the corridor upstairs”** Again? Is this never going to end… “Thank you. But no, I am used to be for myself” Grim nods.  
**“There are eight extra bedrooms upstairs. Before you go, may I have a word with you two?”** Grim points at me and Clementine. We stayed down as the other went up.  
**“You have an issue with bleeding, right. There is a box down in the stair closet that will help you. The waste must be burned or buried. Ok”** Clementine’s face shines like a sun. She goes to doublecheck and nods.

 

We went up. Clementine wished for a room near the stair, closer to the bathroom. The upper floor had six rooms on the left side and two to the right in the far end. A passage, after the stair, went to the right. Chris and Aidan had taken the two rooms next to the stair. Apparently, to keep a distance from Devin if he manages to bring someone to the room. Devin had the right room next to Grim. Moritz ended up on the right, next to Devin and opposite to Tango. I took the upper left room in front of Devin. Chris gave Clementine his room and moved to the third. After a minor bathroom line up... Ugh... After everyone wished good sleep. Finally, a rest in fresh sheets. I should be tired. Running for my life several times in one single day. I hug the pillow. Something crawls on my back. Crawls of curiosity. I can’t get Grim out of my mind. I love a bed of my own. I love to sleep undisturbed and free. Why did he say that? This drives me nuts. I gazed at the moonshine dancing through the clouds. Fine... I can always scream. Always go back. I sat up. Tucks pillow and blanket under one arm. I got some dignity after all. Open the door and, and just stands there. Quiet… A light chill spreads from the floor.

**“Come in”** Grim speaks in a low, but warm tone. Shoooooot no turning back now… I went inside. The big room went from wall to wall. It was sparse furnished and with a king size bed. I dropped my bedding on the bed. My body stiffens. Grim didn’t joke about his face. Huge pointy shark teeth, like the white monsters. Fading from black down to grey. Lips barely cower half of them. Face and head like a demon skull with dreads. A nose hole like a skeleton. The only calming was the big illuminated red eyes. He pulls on a weak smile. Petting on the bed. He lays back with hands on the chest. Dressed in a white T-shirt like me. Big space, no worries. I tuck myself under the blanket. **“my father is a demon. It’s hard to work with patients if you scare them, you know. Thank you”**  
I told “You’re welcome” before I drift away…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Morning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Jack /Hej Knekt (Nuts) Swedish kid card game
> 
> Brief facts about the game's layout:  
> In the game “Hello Jack” you can be between three to six players and there are 52 cards that apply. If you are only three players, one of the number two card is dropped If you are five players, remove two of the two cards. If you are six players, remove all four two cards. If you are four players, use the entire card deck. To win in “Hello Jack”, you must be the one who gets rid of all the cards first. The game is perfect for the younger ones because it cannot be boring, basically. This is no sedentary game, one should whistle, shout and stand up during the game.
> 
> “Hello Jack” game rules:  
> The game begins with the cards being distributed so that all cards are in use. Then their cards are placed in a pile in front of them with the backside up, without looking at the cards. Then it's the quickest to get rid of their cards by being quick in turns. The player who start the game turn the top card and place it in the middle of the table (or the floor!) Between all players so that everyone sees it. If the value of the card is between two-nine then nothing happens but if it is instead a ten or higher, everyone will do this as soon as possible:
> 
> An ace = dashing hand palm in the table / floor  
> A king = stand up and make a salute  
> A lady = say "good day lady!"  
> A jack = say "Hello Jack!"  
> A ten = whistle high
> 
> However, if the card only showed something between two-nine then the move continues to the next player. But, if it was an ace, a ten, a jack, a lady or a king, it will be the last one that preforms the specific action to get all the cards to put them in their pile. In other words, it is important to do one of the above things quickly, otherwise the pile will grow bigger and you do not want it because the game is about to get rid of the cards as quickly as possible. Not too rarely, a certain amount of oddity can arise among the players about who really was last to do any of the above actions, nobody would like to acknowledge that he or she was last! But one tip is to let the majority decide who actually was last, it usually works for the most part.
> 
> What usually makes the game very entertaining is that confusion is easy, it's easy to happen to whistle a jacket or shout "Good day lady" on a king. The laugh is usually both frequent and loud!


	5. The fate of two words can't be stranger than fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we found out the fate, future and different types of tastes...

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Morning…

Awake. Eyes still closed. Head resting against something hard. Smells of warmth and spices. Someone is breathing deeply. Shoot… Open eyes. Oh, my… I was clinging to Grim’s shoulder. But it felt so calm... I almost drifted again… Shit. Turns around and gaze. A watch on the wall shows six o’clock. If Devin notices this… That man will never stop to talk about it. I really need to go but so cold... Gets down the stair and it smells like coffee? Moritz, Sanja and one more rabbit sat at the table. I waved and greeted good morning before I stumbled to the bathroom. Comes back, everyone still sitting. Brought a mug to the table and tastes some fruit slices from a plate. The orange rabbit watches me with a wide and happy smile on her face. “Hi, I’m Violet. Sanja’s younger sister. I’m going to help and measure you for clothes. Did you sleep well?” I took her hand in a shake. “I’m Marigold, but you can call me Mary. Yes, I slept well” Sips on the coffee. It had a different sweet peppery tingle. Apparently, a mix of two different beans and one seed, Violet informs. She watches me. “You are named after a flower too, aren’t you?” Yes, I told while trying to figure out the tastes of the fruits.

 

Wait. I can measure you right away. Violet grabs a measuring tape. She shoos me off the chair and starts to measure. “I will make pancakes with whip cream and jam. Helping me?” Sanja walks towards the kitchen. Of course. I would like to learn that stow better. “Just a moment” I look over to Moritz. He was tapping on a big wooden pad connected with a wire to a white crystal. The crystal was standing, top down, in a small soup bowl. Moritz rests his right forearm on top. “What are you doing?” I asked as I glanced at the angled screen. “Well... Loading and searching. You zeee. This crystal feedzzz this device and my shield with electricity. I’m downloading entrance codes from my passage card. Grim was right. I can enter their systems with thizzz. Oh... I also have to wait to nine before I can call and fix a transfer” I nodded. But... “Can you charge anything like that? I Wonder if anyone got a working mobile anymore...” Moritz gives a half questioning glance before he realized what I was referring to. “Everything we have works to charge. My shield loads slow when I’m part biologic so this zzzpids it up” I nod and told that we will try later, after breakfast.

 

Making pancakes was no biggie. The basic things were the same, like flour, milk egg and butter. The jam tasted wonderful too. I cut some more fruits. Sanja thanking me and tells that she will fry them today. That I handled the kitchen very well. “You can go with the leftover to the dragons, if you want” I looked at her in my surprise. “That’s what we do. Feed them with our leftovers, mostly. It is just next to the gates. You seem tired. Some air might help” Sure I said. Taking the bucket and goes to grab my flight jacket that is there no more... “Sorry. Figure out your stuff needed to wash. Please take mine, the red!” Sanja shouts with a big wave from the kitchen. I went past the houses down the street. Time had just past seven. Walking the same way as yesterday. Only a few creatures were out. Some kids with backpacks run up the street. One milk wagon with two bison like draught animals passed by. Too early. I should’ve slept longer. The air got that nice summer smell with just enough chill to prickle bare skin. The sky had a light grey shadow. You could barely see the suns. At the gates were big barrows for the organic waste. “See, you got help at Grim’s manor” one of the guards, one that we met yesterday, waves happily from one of the tower. “Yeah. He helped with everything” The guard chuckled knowingly. “Yeah. That’s how he is. Worries just little too much sometimes. Life isn’t easy out here, but we have managed quite well so far” I waved a goodbye. More creatures passing by. Boy, I’m getting hungry.

 

Back at the manor. I entered and hung back Anja’s coat on one rack. Grim, sitting at the short end, turns around to face me. Chris, Devin and Aidan had joined the table. Everyone stared like crazy at me. “Did you sleep with death?” Violet asked in a pretty surprised tone **“Easy now. Don’t scare her unnecessary. You know what I’m doing, and why. Please Mary. If you took that pill today take one more. If not, take two”** Grim’s voice was much deeper and darker. It didn’t even stop when he stopped talking. It sounded like a slow dark purr. **“I’m not safe for females right now, theoretically. It will probably past in less than thirty minutes”** I could feel his eyes, but they didn’t pin. They burned… “Well. I’m going to bring Clementine and that nutzzz brother of mine down” Moritz went for the stairs. I walk in a big curve, past Grim, and left the bucket in the kitchen. Went for the bathroom. Washed my hands and face in the cold water. Took one more pill. Good that I went up this morning… Didn’t let my mind go further. Wonder what Grim does for such a nickname, sure he looks like death. Staring at my face in the mirror. There goes everything for trying to sneak. Oh well... Smiles to myself. Doesn’t matter. It was the best sleep in a very long time...

 

Tango almost runs me over when I left the bathroom. Clementine comes down the stair in heavy steps. “I probably need a watch” she smiles little and goes to stand next to the bathroom. Back at the table. Pancakes were served. Moritz helps Grim as Tango seats down. “Wow... You are...” Tango stares **“Good lesson learned Tango”** Grim low chuckle, less dark, as he grabs plate and mug. Passing by Clementine on his way upstairs. Clementine seats, still out of content, and starts to eat. Just as I start to enjoy my delicious whip cream pancakes... “Seriously, why?” Devin hisses in his chewing. “I don’t know. He has a king size bed tough” Aidan leans forward, wearing the same tired expression as Clementine. “The teenagers have talked forever in the night. I had to change my room too” Oh that’s why….  “Why are you changing your room?” Clementine watches me with newfound interest. “I’m going to stay in Grim’s room” At first, it seems like she didn’t notice. Then she looks at me like I’m from another planet. “You’ve been up, talking to Tango half the night I heard” She just smiles and turns away.

 

Breakfast, finally over. We had shared some laughter and talked about Violet and Sanja’s family. There were five kids. Two boys and three girls. And a crazy cousin that helps their family. “please. If you are finished. It’s probably good to talk to Grim. You may have some questions. We have patients to attend to and we are leaving soon” Sanja tells as she picks up her plate from the table. I wash my dishes. Darker clouds had cowered the sky. I went up the stair. Wonder where Grim had gone. That he is okay… “Hello?” I hear something to the right. I noticed him as I walked into the third wing. He leaned on one of two tables in a room filled with books and windows. He had my memory stick in a tablet. I take the seat in front of him. “Why did she call you death?” He watches me and inhales deeply.

**“As a half demon. I get the ability to help spirits to the afterlife. Creatures near death, in heavy pain, gives me a symbolic gift and I give them a painless release of their spirit... Come... It’s better to see this when I explain further”** Grim walks over to one of the far corners. A big scythe is standing, firmly resting against a wall of books. It was as pure black as Grim himself.  
**“When I hold this. I can guide their spirits up toward the light or down toward the darkness. I will never guide any spirit into darkness. It is not upon me to decide their fate. I don’t know if the spirits got memories and feelings or if they only are remedies of life”** I watch him, thinking... “You never kill anyone with that?” Grim almost stumble in surprise over my question. **“Oh... No. It’s just a vessel for transportation. No one can use it that way in any case. Please touch it and see”** Now l am the surprised one, but take my finger and... It burned my fingertip like fire. “shit” I check my finger. **“It’s something else I should tell you too”** I watch up from my un-damaged finger. **“Skeletons are known for being clairvoyant. I don’t practice it, but sometimes it just comes like feelings or images. I have seen you. I might have told some about you”** I stare in surprise “Why did you do that?” Grim chuckles softly. **“To try to find you. I’m from a city too. I don’t know all the settlements around... Well, I told our chief and maybe two, three more. That’s why I gave the stupid request yesterday. I don’t know why you are here. It’s better to take the dragon by the horns”** My smile widens. Can the awkwardness never end? “But why? I’m not magic or anything. And what did you tell these creatures?” Grim starts to laugh his rumbling laughter. **“I’m magic. And I told them I’m searching a female, dressed in blue and white, short light-brown hair, green eyes and pale pig skin”** I stare. Totally muffled. Couldn’t hold it for long and bursts out in laughter.

 

Someone knocks behind us. “Zzzorry. Coming for the calzzz. Could I borrow that tablet? Oh. Clementine wanted ta know about her magic so she’s out. Violet took her somewhere” Moritz already gripping the tablet. **“Sure, I’ll be back around eleven”** We all went to different locations. I ended up with Aidan in the kitchen. He sits at the table and spins his rings on the finger. “I can’t help but think. What if we never...” I move to his side and takes one of his hands in mine. “Don’t think that way. We got here so it is possible” Trying my best to support, but how will we… I glance at a leather folder on the table. Dragged it closer so I could open. It was the calendar. The months and days had the same name. Clementine had filled once. She had written on May five. May... We left the first of October... Now Aidan is leaning over to. “Guess whose birthday is up next?” Of course, Aidan... “we wouldn’t like to miss that, would we” I smiled, and he smiles back.

Chris stumbled down the stairs. Crash down at the table. Holding Moritz tablet as a game and tapping frenetically. “Fuck... Moritz gave me a program to practice their source code and basic hacking. But it alternates when I try... Coffee anyone?” Yes. I told I will fix. It needed to boil like old school, so it should take some minutes. Someone slams down the stairs.  Moritz sits down, apparently upset. “You know this test... I can’t do the...” Moritz fills in for Chris. “You can’t do it alone... Well, that one is eazzzy so you can crack it with a bot. When I was hacking we worked as three... They are gone...” Moritz had released his hair and pulls through it. He closed the eyes and rearranged the pony tail in the back. “Between us four... Can you keep thizzz for me? I’m going to talk ta my brother and Grim later” Something starts to boil. I tell Moritz to wait and serves us coffee. “My two closezzzt friends have been taken, abducted... Gone. I have no access to my bank accountzzz. I got an official price tag on my head too... Five thouzzzen” All stares...

The door fly wide open, and Devin enters the room with a bag. Violet and Tango are close behind, with bags of their own. “I’m the best fucking gentleman in the universe!” Devin brags loud as he tosses the bag on the table. “What did you do? It isn’t your style to work without gain” l lean back and cross my arms. Devin’s smile just widens. “I choose your clothes!” A low muttering starts to spread over the table” Ehhh... We all went with him, so it didn’t... Hopefully. This is definitely not bad” Tango tries his best to flatten our wrinkles. “I’m going to bring Clementine. Please dress. Oh… I can’t wait! Grim should be back in about fifteen minutes” Violet bounce through the door, and we start to investigate the content in the bags. Of course, I got a dress... Well not really. More like a nice fitting top and skirt in green?

Chris and Aidan got some black pants with leather padding back and on the knees. Devin got exactly the same. Tango and Moritz too, but in red. Long, buttonless shirts for all guys with three-quarter arms and big cuffs. They ranged in different colors. Moritz takes the only red. Tango and Devin grabbed beige. Sky blue was left for Aidan and Chris. There were belts with leather pockets to wear outside the shirts. Clementine got a short dress with matching capri pants in clear cyan. “This is too much! How can we repay all this?” I tell myself in a low tone as I gaze over the new fabrics. “With work. It must be something we can do” Aidan tabs in between my thoughts. Clementine and Grim enter some minutes later. Clementine liked her clothes, but did I like my... No. I get why I got them tough… **“Make yourself ready. I will do a quick change and then we go”** Grim went to change. Comes down after a few minutes in black pants, red tank top and the usual white robe.

 

Up ahead from the gates was the main village hall in another manor. We turned at the main road. The same number of pedestrians was passing by as in the morning. Grey clouds, still blocking the light and I felt a stir in my stomach as we walked. It was a little bit further away than the gates. The house facade was a mix of scary dragon decoration in red on white background. Grim just enters and we follow. It was a big hall. About thirty had gathered, some sitting and other were standing. Some with armor one baker and even two blacksmiths. The wall, in the end, had been pushed to the sides like an accordion. That part of the room was short and wide. About ten males stood and talked in smaller groups. Most wear armors. The biggest one turns around. He got a furry collar with bones ricing up around the head. A beautiful golden tiara with a big red gemstone crossed the forehead. He looks like a big white tiger with a grey beard in a braid. “Welcome. I can only deplore that our first meeting would be in such a grave moment” I am Brutus the chief of this village. We shake hands and introduced yourself. Of course, he let his glance wander over me a third time before he released my hand.

The room had filled up with creatures around the walls. Some was bringing chairs. We got seated at the left side. “Glad we could be this many. I bring this to your attention, to observe this conversation. The white has pest us far enough. Hunting and killing innocent. Let get this over and done. He sits down at a big curved desk. A big screen standing in the middle. No shell around. Cables and wires going in and out. A white crystal on each side was connected by cables. He starts to type on a keyboard in front. The screen lights up. It turns into a grey screen with a bunch of folders. He pushes one and the screen goes black. A dotted line is passing by. Silence spreads through the room. The dots turn into a big blinking and sounding spot. Brutus tap at the keyboard and an image start to appear. It is moving and sparking like a very old VHS tape. I suspected to see Lemy, but no... This white monster got a far more far rougher appearance. His long white hair and a deep scar over one eye made him look like a vampire. He had the same type of cape but in white.

“Greetings Spazer”

_“Greetings Brutus”_

“Why are these five so important to you. Have they done something?”

_“They are space cargo. And they belong to me”_

“They belong to nobody. They haven’t committed any crimes”

Spazer growled impatiently.  
 _“They landed in my territory. I decide their fate!  
By the way... How much do you know about the Red’s history?”_

Brutus adjust his position and crosses his arms.  
“Not too much. Enlighten me”

_“Let me start from the beginning._  
_The Red planned to conquer a planet less than two thousand years ago. They tried to open a wormhole in space big enough for a manned observatory ship. But The wormhole connected to a similar planet in a different galaxy. This planet. They crashed but managed to survive. They cannot trace their home from this planet._  
_So why is this important you think? They can trace the other planet. These five creatures are humans from planet earth. The same planet that Red is trying to reach”_

“Wait... So, you are going to let their entire civilization perish?”

Spazer smirks and leans closer to the screen.  
_“No... I am going to gain my kind wealth and recognition._  
_You get ten days to decide what to do._  
_I bring them back myself when the time is up._  
_Be wise old friend”_

......................................................

...........................................

 

The screen went black. Ten days only. The big hall starts to fill with upset chatter. Everyone tries to speak past each other. Brutus raises a hand and orders everyone to calm down.  
“We all knew that troublesome times were up ahead. Red is expanding their territories as we speak. But I cannot sacrifice my town members. People I promised to protect. Nor do I wish to deem this five to such a suffer. Grim has a portal. We might be able to use that to our advantage. We need to discuss this matter alone. Grim, please take our guests”

Grim waves towards us. We followed out in silence. **“Are you willing to help us out. To help this village?”** Grim’s glance wanders over our surprise faces. “You don’t think they just toss us back to that White demons?” Aidan disbelievingly asks as he steps down to the road. **“I can’t tell what they decide of course. But I decide to help you. I’m an earth bender and a half-demon after all”** Grim turns around as we reach the next intersection on the main road. Rises his right arm over the road and a meter-high wall of mud and stones grows up. Some creatures nearby shouts and groans. Telling Grim to stop messing with the roads. Grim waves back calmly. **“Sorry sorry. I will fix it”** He turns back to us. Everyone stood in shock. Even Tango and Moritz jaws suffered from gravity. Grim inhales and continues **. “It doesn’t matter what anyone of us decides to do. A war is inevitable in any case. The only thing we can do is to find a way to minimise the casualties”** … “War with whom?” Tango speaks up from behind the mud wall. Clementine was clinging unhappily to my arm. “why doesn’t it matter what we do?” Grim slide his fingers over the edge of his mask.

**“Red is advancing. With portals that can go nearly everywhere on the planet. It’s just a matter of time. Red will always hunt you or someone will hunt you for them. Finally, if you wish to save your world and maybe return. Well… Now I will go and find a shovel and fix this road”** Grim walks away and turns around a corner. “This is really serious shit” Devin exclaims. Waving frenetically in the air. “No! This shit disgrace science” Chris kicks the mud wall down. “Man… I was really serious this time” Devin shakes his head in dismay. The laughter spread over us.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	6. Doctor who? and Treatment 3 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so much will be happening timewise in these 3 coming chapters. They are all still in the same day :) Hope that’s okay. Much is going on this day, I can tell…
> 
> We start our final treatment, number 3, in our wait for the fate of the village.
> 
> Oh... I spell/change some words that might been wrong textwise in the other chapters...

A bell. Like a church bell starts to clang. Everyone on the road starts to rush for cover under the sloping roofs. A shadow glides past over us. We were already under one roof. I had to lend forward to see... it was the same type of dragon that hunted us the day before, now flying above the roofs. There were three of them this time. One manages to dive down before the big red dragon grabbed it. It tosses the smaller dragon down on the square. A couple with swords ends it quickly. The red dragon continues to hunt the other two by blowing fire. The smaller was much agiler. The fire scorched some of the roofs. It manages to outmaneuver one and grabs it with its claws and hunts the last past the gates. The whole incident was over in less than five minutes. “Guess street-smart isn’t enough” Aidan blurts, still pressing the back against a wall. “Let’s get back. I’m starving” l told as my stomach talked for the twenty eleventh time. Everyone kept a fast pace back to the manor.

 

Our jackets and clothes had been returned in neat piles on the table. A bag with more underwear was left too. We had to share them with the guys, unfortunately. I told I will fix some lunch. Chris told he gladly helped me out. Moritz starts to show everyone with phone how to load them. I took my clothes up and change back to my old pants. I could feel my knees shake as I stepped up the stair. Focus… The only underwear was boxers. Everyone had the same type too. I changed in to my silk soft bamboo panties. God, I gonna miss them. And my wonderful blue pants from work. Went down and told that it’s going to be a fried ratatouille. Chris got the challenge to peel and cut some starch roots. I boiled some strange lentil-flat beans. Shred some colorful vegetables as I heat up some milk. Scrambled some eggs in the pan. Fries the vegetables and beans together. Well... A pretty proud feeling filled me as I called everyone to the table.

 

Time was already one. The food, even the strange combination worked. Everyone voted that the milk should go for hot cacao. “Did you learn anything magical?” I asked Clementine. “Violet is magic too. She knows some fire and ice magic. Well... I must learn how to draw power to myself before I can start to use it. Oh... It doesn’t need to be deadly and is effective against all technological things, even robots” Tango glanced over the table. “And I will be able to shoot a stunning flash from my hands just like you guys” Moritz snickers and gave thumbs up. Ten days... I start to think... “Let’s get that cacao now?” Good, I sooooo ned that spoil right now… Finally, re-heated and served. Clementine takes a united picture of joy with us wearing cacao mustaches.

 

Grim returns with a cylinder containing cyan milk? “Want some hot cacao Grim?” … **“No, thank you. Guess you seen the dragons”** … “Is that like normal incidents or what?” Aidan grumble.  **“Well... We have killed them around and the big dragons should guard, but yes it can happen”** ... “How many big dragons do you have?” Clementine shines up.  **“We have five adults and two small young one. But back to more important matters now”  
** Grim seats at the short end of the table with the cylinder next to him.  
**“Chief has made a decision. We are going to ask for asylum in the tropical Terana. It is to that center of Medicine our portal goes. Don’t worry. They are one of few independent regions on this planet and the request is only of formal matter. They have the firepower to fight the White off if the White goes that far north. But there is more. Everyone will be informed about today’s conversation. I should tell that the majority sees you as a blessing sent from the sky”** “Shit... I’m no fucking saint” Devin blurts in surprise. I try my best, as the rest to make no comment, to keep quiet...  
**“The chief wants to know if Tango and Moritz are going to follow or if they want to continue on their own”** Silence... “Well, there izzz some bad things that came to my notizzz that I wish to talk about with you and Tango later. Brother. Are you in for kicking zzzome Red in the butzzz?” .... “Ah, well sure. We can’t return as it is... right?” Everyone breathe out in relief.

**“Now to the better news. The killed dragons will be for a village barbeque tonight. To welcome you. The tavern will be open too, even if it’s Thursday. Free drinks, but please, no heavy drinking if you are under twenty. The chief will be here soon to meet up with the president of Terana. We are going to follow. You need to finish that treatment that the White started if you wish, and it is almost entirely pain-free. But first. You males will need some insight in reproduction”** ... “So… like what?” Devin curiously smirks in a low tone. **“Like... you will see”** Grim purrs darkly back. “Fantastic. Tango you gozzz too” Tango cross his arms and glare. “No, I’m not going...” Moritz just crosses his arms and shakes his head. “Yezzz you do. You are a virgin and tatzzz an order!” The comet makes Tango toss his arms up behind his head and groans uncomfortably.

 

**“You can never learn too much. Now... Does anyone feel for drinking dragon blood?”** Grim pets the cylinder. I go ughhhh and hear mixed groans around. “Hell yeah! Are you man or sissy” Devin shouts proudly. “Well, in that cazzze. Sure!” Moritz growls back. “You think you are tough. Me too Grim” I smiled with a leer. What can be worse than dead animals, raw and mashed. Grim chuckles and starts to hum on the way to the kitchen. “Let’s see who will finish it first?” Aidan lights up as his gaze passes us. “I vote for Moritz” Tango replies. “Mary. You take this one.” ... “Definitely Mary” ... “Sorry Captain, but I have to say Mary” Devin’s surprise turns into a rival’s glare as he stares me out. I will show him... “Guys. I will not forget your betrayal” Devin hisses between the teeth. Someone knocks at the door just as Grim starts to serve us glass, filled with dragon blood. It was chief Brutus and two more that entered. **“Just a moment. We will just end a “dare” with dragon blood”** Brutus half choughs and laughs. “That’s awful of you Grim...”

 

Grim seats down at the end of the table. Sucking blood with a straw from a big beer mug. He really liked it… Maybe the taste is… Hmmm… **“Take a sip so you know what you are dealing with”** Grim released the mug and leans forward. But the taste was awful... Like blood without that iron taste. Instead, it had the taste of coughing medicine. It was warm too. **“Now I will count to three and on three you drink ok?”** We nod. **“One... two... three!”** I force it down, feeling gawks in my throat. “Done!” Moritz screams first. “Uhimee too!” ... “Shit!” Devin slams his glass on the table almost the same time as l start to speak. We got applauds from everyone. Devin even tells my performance really impressed. Another thing to add to the “never to do again” list…

 

Grim had finished his mug by now. I collected the dish. Gave them a quick wash up and left to dry on a towel. Secretly flushing my mouth too… Moritz had to raise from the chair before Tango reluctantly glides of and walks over to us. **“The front OP doors are closed for hygienic reasons, but we must pass to reach the portal. In the left wing are rooms for patients if needed”** Grim continues through the doors named OP. Storage rooms. Two at each side. A big metal sink to the right and a portal made of white wood to the left. **“The room at the front is for surgeries. And here is the portal”** The two branched wood stocks resembled antlers in their shape, holding five crystals in different colors. Grim moves one hand over the middle top crystal. A faint flash sparks. A picture, like the surface of a lake, emerges between the wood. It’s a big and bright room on the other side. More portals could be spotted around. Grim gesture us to go through. Brutus and his followers go through first. It was like watching them sink in water. They moved further to give us space. Tango got no problem. He almost flew trough. Chris let one hand pass the surface of the portal before he stepped in. Clementine follows after and so do I. The room was huge. With nearly... No, twenty-six big portals. All goes from the floor to the ceiling. Grim stops the portal with his hand when everyone had entered. Big stone stairs with paths for pushing things start to our left. One double door on each side leads out of the Center. Brutus and his followers take one of them.

**“We are number five. If you ever need to return. Just stroke a hand over the double marked crystal and it should open. Now let’s go”** Grim starts to walk upwards. The stair ends on a flat level. A similar stair reaches up at the right of us. A new stair starts in between and continues up. They had an elevator to the right, but Grim continues to walk. The second stair leads small corridor with a double door in front. Grim opens one door and waits for us to pass through. On the other side was a corridor going from left to the right. A patient passes with crutches and a leg in plaster. Some other creatures walk by. A pink dressed and blue colored reptile sits in front of us. The skin was bubbly, like that one on a gecko, with feathers from the head and back the neck. “Welcome. I’m Nuts... Well, Nautilus. I had to change my schedule. Got to curious” ...  **“Ha... haaa... Can see that!”** ... “That’s a... mad doctor!” Tango blurts in horror. “Eccentric perhaps... I am the chief physician in reproductive welfare. That’s why I wear pink. The other doctors and nurses in my team wear red. Grim is a good friend of mine” ... **“Don’t worry. He’s not allowed to touch any of you, but I will lend him your stick Mary”** I nod. Hope that Grim has good judgment...  Nuts chuckle softly and reach out to grab the memory stick “First of all. Females, if you do find a male of interest. There is a hormone-free combi medication that sterilizes semen. Then you can have sex without risk of pregnancies. The only thing that is needed is a blood sample from the male. The male must take the medication during five days before full protection. There are emergency medications too, just don’t hesitate to talk to a doctor. This includes all kind of bad or ill feelings for all of you, alright. Now males follow me!” The guys follow in silence.

**“Females. We must go and see which room we got”** Grim turns the opposite way. “Are you going to do this?” Clementine had hooked herself around my arm. “Hm... Yes. I think so. He did say this will be almost painless. Otherwise, all that pain before was meaningless. And it should strength us. I will do it first. You don’t need to take that decision now” Clementine nods in relief. We enter a big reception hall. It had a big traditional desk with a couple of receptionists. Grim start to go forward, but I nudged him in the arm. “We will see through the big window over there” ... **“Sure. I will be there in just a minute”** I grab Clementine and we walk over to gaze through the huge entrance window. It covers the entire front wall. The warm and humid air felt so strange. The front window wall curved outwards. When we finally stood in front. It was unbelievable. The heat outside made the air to vibrate near the ground. Palm trees moved slowly in the breeze. Sand and pure blue water glimmering on the horizon. Plants were flowering, and most creatures had colorful skin with feathers and no hair. “Is that... that’s an ocean...” Clementine whispers out in the air. She takes some pictures with her phone. “So hot...” I whisper back. My top starts to stick to my skin. **“Admiring the view I see”** Grim had placed himself next to Clementine. “This is tropic. We just walked into the tropics” I blurt my amazement as I realized the irony.

**“Let’s go and fix this last treatment. We need to go up one floor. Tot will be there. You may recognize him. He works as a blacksmith in our village. Reading medicine too. He can’t choose which occupation he likes better”** ... “If It’s a robot. I met him. Is he shy?” Clementine walks up to Grim’s side as we reached the elevators. **“Yes. But he got much better. I told him to come and visit”** The doors to the elevator vent up with a classic ping. We step inside and more creatures joined. The elevator was big and fast. Grim turned and we followed. The walls faded from lemon yellow to white near the roof. Grim made a new turn and stopped outside a door. Knocked a couple of times and someone opened. Now I recognize who Tot was. He looks like the robot from the kid movie iron giant, but not longer than Devin and Aidan. Much thinner and natural in body build. He had big cartoony eyes in silver metallic too. “he… Hello. Tot is my name. We introduce our self. “May I... errrr... Please who’s first, take a seat” Tot gestured at a medical chair and I started to walk towards it. “Please Clementine, seat” Tot walks over to me. “Errrm... I will take your blood pressure. Relax. D... Do you know your?” … “No. Sorry” His vision was still a bit shaky and he dry caught to gain control. “Please rest five minutes” Grim shifted foot and his clothes made a scraping noise against the wall. I could see a flash as Clementine pictured me... I had to close my eyes to stay calm.

 

Tot placed the vide pressure band on my arm. Our grades state that you are p... perfectly fine. Have you suffered illness last month?” ... “No. I don’t think so” ... “thank you” Grim makes a lot of clinking noises at one of the tables in the room. Tot places two flat detectors on my chest and starts a monitor. I could hear my heart bip-ing. **“The second treatment is nasty, even with the proper amount of anesthetics”** … “We didn’t get any painkiller when the White injected us” Clementine adds in a low tone as she watches on the phone. Grim froze mid in. He continued his work only a few seconds more.   **“The last part is a change of your blood to a luminescent fluid. Everything takes about one and a half hour”**... “Whaaaaaat!” My heart rate just... I deep breath twice to lower the biping sound of my heart... **“The fluid is painless, and your body will restore your blood back. That fluid will change your genome in your body. I need to connect both an artery and vein at the same spot. That IV will make a short pain when inserted”** I swallowed... listened... Good, I am getting better at self-control… **“It will not affect your reproductive cells so eventual offspring will not be modified”** Grim rolls the metal table to my right side. Tot is standing against the nearest wall and Clementine watches us curiously. **“Please Clementine, come over. You may hold her hand. Mary’s fear is… I can sense it to clearly…”** Grim adds a slimy plaster to my bend of the arm. “how do you sense her fear?” Clementine glanced past me and to Grim. She sits down by my side, facing Grim. **“I can see and feel it from her, but fear itself is the color of nothing. Like a cold and repelling mirror. It vibrates too”** … “love must be red?” Clementine smiles happily as she awaits an answer **. “No… love is a warm and sparkling shine. It comes in the same element as fire. Anything from tamed to huge and explosive”** … “what is sorrow? Guess black isn’t the answer” My curiosity grew as Grim sorts his mind for an answer. **“no… Sorrow isn’t black. It is the darkest grey a cloud can get. It covers everything else. The sorrow will forever blind anything if you can’t find your way through it. All emotions will leave traces in your soul. It is something you must learn to live with. Now… I think you are pretty numbed. Shall we proceed?”**

 

I nod and inhale some big breaths as my heart sounded bip, bip… Grim had a mechanic device covering one eye and he lights it. I Steady my thoughts… Grim binds my upper arm and lifts a… Aaaah… I grasp for Clementine’s hand and she takes mine with both of hers. I squeezed my eyes together. The needle was a huge one with something attached around. It was like that curved big needle for leather craft. I peeked through my eyelids and saw him shine with the device on my arm. **“Please take a big breath. I’m going to insert two IV’s”** I start my inhale. I could feel the hard pressure as the needle went in. He removes the needle and inserts one more, but that one felt less. He released the blood flow. My heart did some “bip” flickering, but I managed it well. **“I will take two tubes of blood for analyzing. Tot will return with the mixed and ready fluid in about fifteen minutes”** Tot goes away and I glance at my arm. Two secured tubes were stuck in different colors. **“Clementine. Do you wish to complete the treatment?”** … “Yeah… I think I can manage” Grim gesture towards an identical chair opposite to mine. Grim had inserted Clementine’s IV’s as Tot returned with a big metal bottle. Grim gives both blood samples to Tot and walks back to me.

**“Now… This may sound scary, but your blood will be filtrated, remixed and replaced. It will take one hour”** … “H… How much is going out?” I felt a creepy sensation, like a vampire is about to… **“six liters will be filtrated to remove as much blood cells as possible”** He connected the bottle to a machine on a stand and the shiny fluid starts to go in. The two IV’s connects to smaller devices on its way to the machine. I decided not to watch as the blood starts to leave my body. I focused entirely on my heart and to stay as calm as possible. **“please move your fingers so they don’t get numb. Do you want anything? Food, drinks or?”** Eat now?... No, but drinking sounds ok. Clementine nods, but asked if there is any carbonated… Yes. Grim adds. Tot returns with Clementine’s bottle and Grim sends Tot to bring four fizzy drinks and a straw. We go woooah… “What kind of drink is that?” Clementine tries her puppy eye begging on Grim, but he just chuckles low and tells it’s a surprise.

 

He also explains that it’s a bad drink and therefore not served at the center. Tot returned with four glass bottles about fifteen minutes later. Just as we start to get to the talk about this region. He knocks the cap off against one of the tables and serves each of us. It was cold and had that small moist drops on the outside. The taste resembles Sprite. “Is it sugar in this?” I asked, as the crazy sugar-free drinker I normally was. **“The sweet taste? Most are from mixed compounds that add the taste of sweet. We have many roots and plants with a sweet taste. Pure sugar is very expensive and hard to get in a steady supply. Our village makes their own from a mixture of tree sap and honey. Sugar isn’t good for body and teeth if you eat too much. Others, like this one, doesn’t affect in that way, but your te”** … “Bloody doctor! Don’t destroy our joy now” I Laughed out that sentence. Oh boy… Doctors as friends sure have advantages and drawbacks. **“Maybe all of you need to see the dentist?”** Noooo!... I and Clementine shout out. I laughed so hard I couldn’t drink. Irritating doctor... Tot took our empty bottles when we manage to finally finish. “But I think… It’s good for the future. Here only good doctors… Well most. Grim will finish. Thank you good p… patients” Tot adds before leaving through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this :)


	7. “Dirty” secrets and Treatment 3 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so much will be happening timewise in these 3 chapters (6-8). They are all still in the same day :) Hope that’s okay. Much is going on this day, I can tell…
> 
> We get a glimpse of what the guys got to know… and some can’t keep control over their mind…  
> Next chapter will be the visit to the tavern :)

We compared music during the time that was left. I even sang a couple of choruses. Grim had a built-in auto bass in his voice that affects all melodies he sang. I must get that demon to sing mooooore…  **“Did anyone of you bring music from your planet? It might be possible to play that tonight, if you wish”** … “Yesssssss! I have good m… But hey Grim… That shouldn’t fit. It is like electronic and… and… Your village is kind of old school?” Grim shakes his head and stretch his arms out in a knuckle crack. **“You don’t know half of the technology on this planet yet. Living old school is for practical reasons. The benefits of technology gain control over creatures. It stops their independence and their freedom when someone is in control over it. I engage my life to give whom that choose freedom over control a way to gain proper health care. You Clementine will be our DJ for tonight, if you want”** Clementine nods with a thumb. Finally, disconnected and ready for laser healing treatment. But first, a stop at real toilets with toilet seats. You don’t know how wonderful small and stupid things are before they are gone.

 

Chris and Devin were already in the room. Chris got his arm pinned in a supporting rack. A device was beaming thin red laser beams. The mild flashing light traveled back and forth over the bend of his arm. He lifts his other hand in a welcoming gesture. “Heeeeey ladies guess what?” When Devin smirks in that happy sneaky way you know something is going on... “Do we really want that information?” A grey and yellow striped lizard female helped Chris from the chair and gesture at Devin to come forward. I gazed around the room. Things were collected on the walls and on two tables. A couple of chairs and... “Where are Aidan and Tango?” ... “Aidan didn’t take the treatment, so he followed Tango back. But hey! That’s a neat healing laser” Chris examined the arm in amazed wonder. Sure... I totally understand why Aidan didn’t do it. If they share a life together than he should... “I didn’t tell you” Devin turns around as much as he can. Still cowered in that sneaky smirk from before. “And I don’t want to know” Like that would stop him, even if I told him... “I’m a beast now. Like the Incredible Hulk and I will take over the world with my super drugged cum! Japanese monster porn can drown itself. And I thought I had a big package but you Mary you are g”

 

“Devin! That was things we shouldn’t mention. Don’t you have any kind of keep it in your mind function?” Chris’s strong voice interrupt Devin’s speech. It wasn’t common to hear Chris that upset. I sat down at the laser after Devin, so I could keep my back at everyone. What was that about. I had to ask... “But l would like to know why you think your semen can drug someone?” The lizard lady stares at me in surprise. “Every male drug the female in some way if they have sex. That’s one part of the fun. Some even immobilize them to be able to breed properly. Everyone knows that” Whaaa... bad question... I’m sooo not into this knowledge right now. Just stay casual...   **“Well... First Devin. If I find out that you mention this subject again I won’t be kind to you. That matter should not be spoken wide and especially not with virgins. You females will be judged as virgins until you have sex with a male from this planet. What I can tell is that our semen contains euphoric substances that females absorb. These males have gained that ability due the strength process. Miney, these creatures are from another planet and differs from us to some degrees.** The lizard women, Miney, watch each of us with a perplex expression. “I couldn’t tell... I...” She releases me and waves at Clementine to come. Clementine’s acting was casual like mine, but too stiff for being entirely natural... Chris begged Grim to explain the laser and he promised to show him the tech-lab nearby another time. The laser had given a mild pungent feeling when it moved over the arm. Nothing from the needles could be seen, nor any feelings of them.

 

Finally, back at the mansion. It was already five. Moritz sat at the table with the tablet and Aidan was drawing pictures on white papers. “Hi! Brutus told me that the asylum is accepted, but they need two, maybe three days to prepare. Brutus will inform when they are ready” Aidan tells in a light tone. He seems to be in a better mood. “Pleazzze Grim let me have a word with you and Tango. He’s rezzzting upstairs” Grim nod, but before anyone get a chance to... **“Wait! I will speak. But I leave you after that. The barbeque is ready about seven thirty. The tavern is located to the left of our village hall. See you there”** Moritz went upstairs and Grim follow behind. I told that I will heat up water, so we could shower soon. Clementine went up to rest and so did the other guys. A fast visit to the bathroom. I needed a face wash before anything else.

 

I sat down with Aidan at the table. Listening if the fire I made had started under the boiler. “I didn’t... I couldn’t... l” I told Aidan that I understand. “I got medication to coop better with this situation... Mary, you are like me. Not that talkative. Please promise me that you tell if something feels wrong. I’ll be here for you” I gave Aidan a big hug. “Sure, but I do think we need some rest. You more than me. What did you draw?” ... “I couldn’t draw her... Not even a small doodle, but I made her pick-up and my surround-system. All speakers included with our cat. She is a part of that. Her goal in life is to rub it until it falls apart or catwalk in front of the tv screen. And here is a motif of a forest” I watch the leg-free “snowman” cat and smiled internally. The best drawing was the forest. “The forest is really nice. Let’s go get that rest” I went for the stair while Aidan starts to collect the drawings.

 

Grim had made the bed neat. A black woolen blanket was thrown at the base. I tucked myself under the black blanket. Grim’s pillow had that faint smell of spices. The calm feeling from this morning starts to spread through me. I let every muscle relax. Down from my toes and up to my neck... Someone sits down on the other side... Someone spread themselves on the other side and... inhale from my pillow! “Devin! Stop molest my pillow and get OUT! I need to rest” ... “Never have I ever lost to a bed before. Let me at least test the bed” ... “Whatever. Do you have a phone? I need to set the alarm so I wake up” …Or do I? Can I rest now... ugh... “You can take it tonight. Take some pictures. I might drop it... ah... I was thinking, you know... me... you... bed... Great opportunity?” Devin whispers low in my ear. So close to me that barely atoms could pass by. So close that… “Sorry. Employ your hands to that matter. Give me your phone, I’m leaving” I hit him with the pillow as hard as a pillow could hit. Devin groans unhappily and snags my blanket. I left the bed and gave him an offended look. He just sad-face me and tosses the phone at me. “Fine. Good. Stay there and don’t follow” … “We could be dead tomorrow!” Devin yells back from Grim’s room when I enter my old room. “Tell that to your hands!” I retort before the door closed.

 

Sure, we could be dead, but I will never do that with him… The rain had started to drop against the window. The familiar sound tear something inside me. I Grab my towel and went down for a shower. I felt emptiness as the water starts to fall.... lost... Lost? I am lost. Who am l? What am l? I used to run in the mornings. Listen to the radio. Shave my legs in the shower... I’m nothing anymore... Someone stares at me from the mirror. That’s me. An image. An illusion. No... I wash my face in the cold water and brush my teeth. Walk back up with the towel wrapped around my legs. The familiar chill travel against my legs. Devin wasn’t in the room anymore. I grab my green skirt and went back to my old room. Six thirty. Knocks at Clementine’s door. Nothing. Opens the door and no one is in the room. Where can she be? Let see... With Tango? I knock at Tango’s door. “Hello. Someone there?” Someone groans. I open the door and turn on the light switch. Moritz had been resting in a chair and hit his head somewhere. Clementine and Tango rested in the same bed under a wool blanket. Head to feet and in deep sleep, apparently. “They refuzzzed and I said they couldn’t. Not alone so I stayed. Clementine got a reqezzt to you”

 

“Okay... What is this request about Clementine?” I watch Tango and Clementine return to reality. I couldn’t stop my smile from wander cheek to cheek as they squirm around. ”I can’t hug Tango and I think that’s ridiculous. I want him to take that stupid medication so his brother doesn’t need to babysit us. I like Tango as a friend, okay” ... “Did your father allowed boyfriends home for a sleepover?” ...  “Of course not, But I have been on sleepovers with boys before and nothing did happen” She did what?... “Sorry, but my expertise in this matter is none. However, I do have the responsibility for you” My head was empty... No means safe, but I understood that Clementine felt alone... “Moritz, what do you say about that medication to Tango?” Moritz, now standing and stretching, thought for a moment.  “You have to underzzztand that they become free do whatever they want to do. If Clementine mizzz to take her medication. That if might turn Tango to a beazzzt with only sex on his mind. And yezzz. I forbid Tango to have physical contact, for Clementine’s zzzafty!” What a screamer... Okay. Time for big decisions...

 

“The risk of missing medication is always a factor. I think it’s better to be safe than sorrow. If you Clementine understand and accept what risk close contact creates. I will allow Tango to take that medication” Clementine had no problem to accept, but Tango’s face was covered in a deep dark green. He just stared out on nothing. “Brother! Don’t forget that you need ta give blood” Moritz chuckles and murmur for himself on the way out. “If you need to shower or fix anything. Do it now. It’s less than one hour before we need to go. Morning by the way” I left them with that smile still on my lips. Stopped in the hallway for a moment. Sounds came from downstairs. I knocked at the other doors, but no one was there. Went back to my room to grab my jacket. Few raindrops, still falling outside and the faint chill had spread itself to the air. I back out and saw Clementine embrace Tango. Clementine didn’t save on her hugs. I closed my door in a steady movement. Tango jolt and tried to yank from Clementine. His face was nearly black. He stares at me with googly eyes as I pass by. “Just get ready... l won’t tell your brother this time” What’s so bad about silly hugs? Well, many cultures around earth didn’t hug in public. The warm and happy feeling kept itself steady in my chest as I went down. Clementine nearly tumbles me over in the stairs. She went directly to the bathroom.

 

The rest of the guys sat around the table and... ha haaa... hangman... They did hangman. Apparently driving Moritz wheels of irritation in motion. Gaining them laughter. “That’s not even real wordzzz. I will figure out zzzilly words too next time!” ... “I agree. That was a bit mean. How about some coffee?” I told, still in that light smile which refuse to leave. All of them stared like they had forgot something “It’s already done. Please bring me some?” Aidan told and pointed to the kitchen and everyone goes “please”. Fine. This time... Clementine went upstairs as Tango went to the bathroom. This coffee did the same as coffee should do. I listen to the others talk as I sip on the warm brew in my mug. What is a tavern. Isn’t that just like a pub or bar... “There izzz umbrellas, if you know what that izzz... In the cleaning closet next to the OP room. I rummage around thizzz house when you all went away” Everyone goes ooooooh... “Did you find any dirty skeletons in Grim’s closet?” Devin whispers with a smirk towards Moritz. “Ah... No, but I did find white powder that rezzzolves different acing. It’s in a low jar in the cupboard. Juzzzt mix a small spoon in a glass of water and drink. Someone might need that after tonight” Apparently no one. Everyone goes in for total denial as Tango joins the group.

 

Everyone was dressed up in their new outfits and only five umbrellas. Clementine and Tango share one and I thought I had to, but Chris and Aidan man up. The walk was wet and muddy. The time had passed seven thirty before we even left. The unlocked door had become one of the drawbacks, but we just left it open after a quick key search. The tavern wasn’t hard to find. More creatures headed the same way and the sounds of music and laughs couldn’t be mistaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this :)


	8. Dragons Tavern and More :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the tavern.  
> We speak to Clementine a little extra…
> 
> There will be *KISSING* in the next chapter :)
> 
> Hints about that in this one… maybe…

Everyone was dressed up in their new outfits and only five umbrellas. Clementine and Tango share one and I thought I had to, but Chris and Aidan man up. The walk was wet and muddy. The time had passed seven thirty before we even left. The unlocked door had become one of the drawbacks, but we just left it open after a quick key search. The tavern wasn’t hard to find. More creatures headed the same way and the sounds of music and laughs couldn’t be mistaken. Two big party tents in brown cowered six separate fire places. The dragons had been cut down in pieces and mixed with vegetables. Big wok pans rested over the fire. Maybe not that kind of BBQ I had in my imagination. The smell though. The smell makes up for everything. A lovely steamy and meaty ooze filled up the air around the fire. Big wooden barrels and glass made of wood stood before the fire. It felt strange to hold a piece of wood with a drilled circle shaped hole. Tapped some of the liquid from a barrel. It had a fresh and fruity tingle. I got served a plate wok on the way. The plate was a disc of wood with a carved-out shape resembling a plate on the top side. Of course, a wooden spoon to eat with. Grabbed a piece of meat to taste. Thoughts about that awful blood flash by in my mind. But this meat tasted good. Like meat from wild game with a stronger hint of liver. Seasoned with herbs, salt and pepper. It fell apart easy too. The vegetables were the same we had before.

 

I went to stand with the other around a high wooden pub table, so I could place the glass. The rest was eating and watching everyone that pass by. Many come in polished armor. Not heavy metal types, except some guards around the tavern entrance. More like padded and decorated. Many males with nice biceps. What... Did I just. Sure, nice is a good world for fit guys. The females came in skirts of different lengths or the type of dress that Clementine wear. They ranged from about one meter and a half and almost up to Grim’s size. I start to feel warm inside... oh. The drink had some arousal. “Moritz. What is it in this drink that heats and tingle like alcohol?” ... “Naaah. Don’t think thatzzz so much of alcohol. It’s the effect of a herb. It makes you happy and awake” Moritz just smiles at me and thumbs up. “Ha haaa... Nice...” What did I think? Think that alcohol would be the only thing? “Relax. We are all here. Besides, everyone drinks it” Aidan had noticed my disapproval that I try to hide. Sure, I will enjoy. Sure, I will embrace this happy moment. But after all that had happen. After all coincidences. I didn’t feel for testing my luck and lose control. Devin went to try for a smoke and so does Moritz. Clementine and Tango went inside to fix the music.

 

“Can’t stop thinking. What would happen when we get a disease or infection or...” Chris had a weird look as he pecks around on his plate. Only half of the content had been consumed. “Worried that you get a splinter in your stomach?” Aidan study Chris as he takes one more spoon. “I just saying that when you travel somewhere. Street-food always get you ill” Chris shew down one quarter more. “I just shovel everything down. For me, the hunger seems more disturbing. Let’s go. I am pretty excited. Did you recognize someone?” They watch me like my opinion didn’t count. Yes, I was a blender when it came down to food and they knew that. Some creatures from that meeting earlier had been spotted. I recognize some of them too, but most were completely new faces. A station for gathering dishes stood at one side of the tavern and five extra toilets on the other side. Hope you can sit down in them... Chris and Aidan took more of that strange brew. I had to still my curiosity, so I went inside the tavern instead. More creatures came. I spot grim to my right. He sat on a bench against the wall. A medic bag stood at the side and that metal can with sparkling fluid. “You are at duty?” ... **“Yes, but I might listen to some talking later to stay focused. I will not sleep at home tonight. The tavern stays busy until dawn. Tot should be around and the elder rabbits from Sanja’s family too”** I pet Grim on the shoulder, but he embraces me from the side to give a squeeze. I gasp in surprise. Maybe that brew played with my mind but that did tingle in my chest. The gesture took only a few seconds and passed unnoticed.

 

I ventured further on the polished wood floor. My gaze wanders over half filled tables with creatures shouting and humming various drinking songs. Some engaged in deep conversations. At least 200 guests had space to sit. The bar desk was angled to the right.  I spotted tree waitresses walking around. To the left was two huge crystals and tree set for sound? It resembled five big gramophone funnels facing forward in each set. The musicians from before had stopped to play. Clementine scrolls through her phone and Tango tried to peek. The bartender was a female wolf-like cat with yellow eyes. Small ears and big assets. She really puffed them up with a body-tight red/white checked shirt. “Hey, you. You are one of them that force us into exile. Don’t worry. It’s about time someone does something about this misery. Not that we suffer the most. Far the opposite in fact. You are ruining me. If they don’t allow drinking in the camp, you fix the permissions. You owe me that much at least” I watch her, to see if she was genuine and upset or... But she only smiles big and let her tongue pass over her upper fangs. “You need strength to your shaky legs. Let me see” Tango returned with some cables and a strange adapter. Another werewolf cat stands in front of Clementine. This was a male and he connects the... oh... The adapter connects itself to Clementine’s phone. Noise pattering in the funnel speakers. Tango bump in my shoulder and slams the menu on the desk.

 

“Pleeeease! Let me and Clementine taste some of this. Just a small taste test. This fruit and berry brews is worth a fortune in the city. They are free today!” ... “Tango. Both of you are underage and...” … “But how can she avoid this if she doesn’t know how it taste? I aimed a firm stare straight in his eyes. “Tango! That’s not how it works. You...” ...  “Sure they can tazzzte! I will watch over them. A zzzip is no big deal, right?” Moritz stands between us with his arms around our shoulders. “Um... very little. You can’t waste yourself Moritz if you watch over them” Moritz made a mean smirk. “Sure, but to waste me izzz hard” Something slams down in front of me. The bartender stares between me and the glass in front. The pitch-black content didn’t look appealing. She didn’t move. “what’s your problem. Afraid of the dark?” She places her hands on each side of the glass. Fine... Just one small sip to maintain the peace… The taste was sweet which a heavy sensation of whine and very strong too. I wasn’t ready for that burn in my throat, so I had to cough. She finally went for other duties. “Crazy monsters! I would like to show them Y.M.C.A. I think they will like it. I know all the moves too and it is old school” Clementine smiles wide. Her cyan eyes nearly sparkle. That’s a fun and entertaining way to start. “Are you sure you can show them the moves. I don’t think l remember?” Clementine nod and walks back to the other bartender and whispers something. The tavern had filled up. A joyful shatter moved in waves over the guests. “what did you get there?” Aidan points at my black glass. “My fun for the rest of this evening. Please taste” The speakers start to play some beats just to adjust the volume. “Are you guys for real?” Aidan stares at me with big eyes and I just nod back with a big smile.

 

Clementine drag two chairs in between the speaker set-up and the bar. She stands up with one foot on each chair. Clementine claps her hands in the air to gain everyone’s attention. “Hey! Listen up. Please move your drinks to the middle on the table. Let see if you can shake that arms of yours!” Clementine waves to Tango and he starts the music. It didn’t take long before the creatures start to sing and do the silly moves. I followed the moves from the side. “What the fuck did she drink!?” Devin literally screams in my ear. “How the fuck should I know? Please don’t try to beat Moritz in drinking!” I couldn’t tell if he heard that last part or just ignored it. However, I did know that Clementine had skills in show business. Some creatures were standing when the song ended. They demand a replay and of course they got. Clementine gained big applause. She steps down, lower the sound and let a mixed playlist run in the background. “Let them chat and drink before we wrack this place. To be honest… I didn’t drink at that club in my picture” She whispers in my ear. Clementine walks past me before she positioned herself between Moritz and Tango. Aidan’s sip had done nothing to the liquid in my glass. Chris had found Tot and some other creatures at a table. They discussed something technical or mechanical. The table was cowered in pens and rolls of paper.

 

I pull Aidan to a table nearby. A black dragon-like creature sat at the table. I could see the bar from there. See how creatures talked to Clementine and the rest, still standing. Devin had left the bar and wandered off somewhere.  More came and sat down with us. We start to talk. I end my drink, but Aidan had already ordered something else to me… Something red, transparent and sour. We talked for a while. Aidan watches over some tables and waves at me in a worried expression. “Watch out for Devin. No sleep for us tonight” I let my gaze wander over the tables too. Devin had found a table, or maybe created the table with mostly females. It looks like he was bragging to them. Moving the arms in big motions. He even got one waitress to sit on his knee. Shit… I pictured him, even with zoom. It was his idea after all… Creatures start to move tables away from the center. Clementine changes the music to club tracks. Some songs later and after a welcome repeat of the Y.M.C.A, she plays one old song, one that I knew. It was Italiobrothers with “Stamp on the ground” I could manage step and jump so I grabbed Chris and told Aidan to join, they both did. Who would think that the three of us should jump and dance among sweaty beasts? Clementine lowered the tempo after some more songs. The creatures didn’t really know what to do on the floor.

 

Someone grabs my wrist and… Grim hold me tight against his body. The song that played was from Imagine Dragons and the text was about thunder. The offbeat shouldn’t work but it did. We stepped around in a chest-to-cheek dance. What did we… what did I… does it matter… My inner heated up and relaxed at the same time. I close my eyes and the music flew through my body. Grim ruffle my hair when the song ended, and then whispers a dark **“Thank you”** in my ear. More creatures had joined the slow dance. I walked back to the table. No one mind to comment. Grim came over after one hour or so. **“I saw Devin walk away. He wasn’t alone. I should get you back now”**

 

Clementine left her phone. It was past midnight and still raining. Grim had his own umbrella and we found ours after some search. I ended up with three drinks that evening. It felt okay. Aidan and Chris had about the same. Moritz was in a very happy state. Clementine walks arm in arm with Tango and they sang something I didn’t know. Grim start to chuckle as we turn on the path to the man. **“Sorry. I do forget to lock this place myself. Don’t worry. I will lock you in for the night when I leave”** Someone had entered already. Someone muddy and messy… Clementine beat the rest of us to the bathroom. The guys start to line up. Something slammed and made noises upstairs… I followed Grim up and so did Tango. “I change my room to that one next to Clementine” Tango tells with a worried voice as high screams and giggles echoes through the corridor. Grim low giggles himself as he walks. He throws Devin’s door wide open and roar a dark and demonic scream. He gets two instant high-pitched screams back. He rumbles in laughter as he grabs Devin, only in pants, and a beige female rabbit, still dressed, by their necks **. “sorry, but that isn’t an appropriate place for intercourse. Other need to sleep. I may have a solution”**

 

they didn’t say a word. Not even a sound as Grim walks them down the stairs. Devin got caught in the act. Ha haaaa… literally. My inside screamed with giggles, but I only let a smile show as I step down behind them. Everyone stares. No one had missed Grim’s scream. **“I recommend that Mary rests with Clementine tonight. Is that okay for both of you?”** Sure. We both nod. Grim walks Devin and the rabbit through the doors to the patient beds. “Good party. We get decent sleep and the opportunity to make fun of Devin tomorrow” Aidan giggles soft. That comment strikes so hard that the rest of us burst out in a giggle. Who can’t agree to that? Grim returned from the opposite wing. **“Get some sleep. See you all tomorrow. After a day like this, we get the next day off until twelve. No stress”** We waved goodnight to Grim as he left and locked. I was the last one to the bathroom. I end it with a stare between myself and the mirrored image. What is happening to me?...  I must find a way to find myself… I can see me, but I don’t feel… Remember something. Something I had to do… oh. Clementine’s room and… Rush upstairs and knocks at her door. “Coming, just a minute” walks to Grim’s room to change back to that patient outfit. Grabs my blanket and Grim’s pillow before I head to Clementine’s room. I knock at the door and entered.

 

“Sleeping already?” She pulls her blanket down and peak between it and her pillow. “No. Not yet” Her voice was soft but steady. I close the door and walk over to the end of the bed. “I take this end”. She eyes me from her blanket-fort. That girl... That girl I thought was a selfish brat, far from reality. She was nothing like that. She was a kid on her way to grow up. She was smart and strong... and sad?... “I don’t think your story about why you went to the railway is right. But I am extremely relieved that you reconnect with your father and cleared things up. That you feel better now” She sobs in silent on her pillow. I stroke her back. She turns around and I could see her rosy cheeks. She cleared the throat. “Yes... yes I have. Thank you. I had to tell someone” A faint chuckle escaped before she caught. “How was the dance with Grim?” Oh... she. Sure she did... “Good I guess. How was your hug with Tango?” She burst out in a low giggle. “You saw it. I hugged him once. His face turned black when you closed that door. I don’t know why he got that embarrassed. He is nice to talk with. He misses his friends like I do. I’m used to calling my friends before I sleep. Bad habit, I realize that now”

 

I tuck my legs under the blanket. “How do you handle this? Sorry. I don’t want to judge you, but you had everything” She adjusts her legs under the blanket. “Do you know how many times I get that. That I got everything. I used to wish for a place I could go to. A place I... just for a short time... This isn’t a short time. No one knows who I am and that feels kinda strange... Don’t tell anyone that my father is... you know” Sure. I told in a firm and understanding tone. “I do miss my friends and my fans and... socks. We need socks. My feet might sore soon. I used my shoes without socks today” I smiled internally. “Skin cream and a toilet seat. More shirts and where to wash them” I told as serious that I could manage, but the silly irony just made me giggle. “How do you handle this?” Clementine blurts between her giggle. Oooh... “I am a bit lost. I had my life pretty scheduled and lined out, I realize that now” I dive deeper into Grim’s pillow to inhale some of that spicy smell. “Oh... I agree. Listen to music today made me feel much better. Do you think they have portable speakers?” ... “Well. If they don’t I will demand Grim to fix it. Let’s get some sleep so we don’t end up like you did last night” Sleep came easy that night with calm in my mind...

 ..........................................................................................................

Morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	9. The heart can fly from more reasons than of dragons…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a tour outside the village walls to visit dragons and more.  
> We are finally back in bed with Grim too…  
> I think he did miss her…
> 
> WARNING for kisses…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Morning…

Someone knocks at the door. Knocks again and walks in. “Morning!... Oh, I forgot that you slept in here” Tango sat down on the edge between us both. He had no problem to burst in on people. The light between the curtains was dimmed “Tango that’s... What time?” Devin’s phone had ended... somewhere with my clothes. “Nine and I’m bored and hungry” Clementine groans. She had started to move far before Tango came to the room. “Please, Mary. My stomach hurts...” ... “Are you ill Clementine? What happen?” Tango bent over Clementine, but she just drags the blanket overhead and murmurs in irritation. “I think it’s okay… she is okay. It’s normal. I’ll be right back” The small bed had minimised my movement. I was stiff, and my head felt heavy. The rain had brought a damp and cold feeling to the house. I went down to mix a glass. We need to find or fix a med-kit. Let see if that powder works. The manor was silent. I could only hear my own footstep as I walk over the chill wooden floor. I gave the glass to Clementine. “Did I guess right?” She drinks and nod. “I feel like an old lady with a diaper on my way to die...” The expression on Tango’s face was... I couldn’t laugh at it now, so I gab his arm and dragged him out of the room. “Human females can get like this about once in a month. It’s normal but she can be huffy so don’t tease her. Can you cook by the way?” He stares at me with a surprised expression. “I… it depends. What do you plan? My brother and mother do that for the most” I open the pantry in the kitchen to bring out yesterday’s milk from the fridge safe. Yes, if I didn’t know I would never open it. “Can you start the fire, make porridge for ten people and heat up this milk?”

 

He told that he will fix it, so I went to the bathroom. It will be a good practice for him. The cold water had that perfect feel of refresh and the test had gone down to two, no more pills. I fill in for May six on the calendar. Tango had his own party in the kitchen, so I assumed it went well. Porridge and hangover don’t go so well together, but it will warm well in this chill. Clementine, Aidan and Chris came down the stairs. “Porridge for everyone!” Tango’s yell startles the guys. “Please, some bread too” Aidan tells as he stands next to the counter in front of the kitchen. “No funny guy yet?” Aidan turns around. He seems tired, but not close to bad. “I don’t think you can get that man embarrassed”.  I told as someone open the main door. Moritz came down as well. “I talked to so many I don’t even know, and I can still feel all that dancing in my body” I smiled back to Chris worn but light expression as he sat down. “Dancing isn’t my ordinary thing to do either, but that brought back so many memories” Chris nod back.

 

 **“Good morning. The weather is better today so we can fly the dragons. If anyone would like”** We greet Grim and invite to breakfast. Yes… we will finally meet those big lizards. Chris was the least impressed over the idea. Clementine could barely sit in anticipation. Moritz had kept his good mood from yesterday, maybe even better... “Any problemzzz during the night Grim?” ... **“Some fights, two concussions, one dislocation and some vomit. A very calm night I must say. Where are our guest of honor?** No one said anything… **“First we go for a trip outside the walls to see where we get electricity and food from. I will take a rest before one o’clock. Tot and two nurses will be here soon. Please tell them to wait”** Grim goes to bring porridge as I sat down with my plate. Tree different jam, sliced fruits and pan-roasted bread stood on the table. yesterday’s events stood for most of the talk during breakfast. We cleaned up and brew coffee before Devin and that rabbit stumbled through the left wing double door. Devin’s mood wasn’t the best, but the rabbit drags him along in giggles. Forced them to shower together.

 

Tot and the two nurses Grim had spoken about enters and join us at the table. One of the nurses was Sanja. The other one was a black, white and grey spotted cat.  She introduces herself as Aylin. Tot introduced himself as well, not all of us had met him. He wears that white medic-outfit today. Tot gave back the phone to Clementine. Something was on her phone that brought a wide smile on her. “Please! Pretty please. Can you play some music now?” tot stares at Clementine and Tango and his gaze wander past me before he let it return to Clementine. “Sor… sorry, but I don’t keep it on me. You thought I could… no speakers so no can do” This clearly disappoints Clementine. I had to see what was on her phone. Tot had left a handwritten note that he copied her music files and a cute shy doodle face with blushing cheeks as a screensaver. Tango and Clementine went outside, and the re-heated porridge got served once more. The rabbit woman and Devin came from the bathroom. That shocked Sanja “Cousin nooo!” ... “Cousin yeeeees!” The rabbit female runs over to embrace Sanja from behind. “Cassandra, did you really have to?” She just waves and throws an air kiss back with a snicker. Everyone that missed the first breakfast is finally served.

 

“Thankzzz for the nightzzz entertainment” Moritz clap Devin on his back as he passes by. “You beat Hugh Hefner. Did you know that?” Aidan hisses in excitement over to Devin but he just sits bent over the plate. “Ngh... I wish my brain could throw up” Devin blurt out to nobody. “Good you took car… care of Cassandra. She is responsible for two dragon attacks. I don’t know how, but she managed to get a… all seven guards off guard at the same time” Tot told Devin, but Devin just left the table and went outside. “what you don’t know Tot? I’m a great performer. I can show you” Cassandra shows her tongue to Tot. He shakes his head in dismay in return. “Cousin behave! If Grim was… where is Grim? Is he here?” ... “Yes, he takes a rest upstairs, but he told that you should wait”. The talk travels, yet again, over last night’s event. I walked around the table to move the empty plates. “Ah... Thank you, Mary” The speckle cat wasn’t the most talkative, even less than Tot.  “Mary? Oh… she is the one that slept with Grim? How was he?” Cassandra’s grin widens as she grabs my arm when I walk past. “We just shared the bed, that’s all” I snatch away from her grip and went to the dish in the kitchen from where I could hear them talk. So... that’s the cousin. A Devin the second? How on earth could that happen with all that ladies and he had to go for the worst? Oh... he is just upstairs... resting... I... “He has been here for ages. Nobody slept in his bed before and they just” ... “what exactly did you think everyone is thinking now when you gossip that around Cassandra? You did that and that’s awful!” Sanja shouts back at her cousin. That started an intense discussion. I just waved one arm and went upstairs. A short rest will be nice, especially after that confrontation. Especially with Grim.

 

Grim gave me a gentle push. “Aw... time? Please nooo” He turns me to my back and ruffles my hair. **“Twelve thirty. Let’s go”** ... “Am... wait?” I told Grim everything that we would like to have. He smiles soft and told that he will see what he can do, but no toilet-seat before the move. “You know... that rabbit Devin brought talks a lot” I study his expression to see his reaction. He was calm as usual, but in thoughts. **“She is good but lazy, and so is Devin, but I know too well that she had her little fun of gossip. I will fix it, don’t worry, but remember that you make them curious when you stay with me”** I could feel my cheeks heating up, but lucky me he didn’t see. I had to take a deep breath before I sit up. Downstairs was full of action. Four had started to play that card game, Nuts, again and the rest sat in conversations or watch that card game. **“Good to see that all of you are down here”** Grim tell in his rumbling voice to gain attention. **“Tot, Sanja and Aylin. You may continue today’s work. I will show them around”** But as they start to get ready around the table **. “Someone in this room spread a rumor about me and slept uninvited in my house”** Everyone freeze on the spot. **“Cassandra, you will clean this house and make food for everyone, ready in two hours. You owe me that”** The rabbit takes a submissive pose and nod. “Nice way to screw your off-day cousin,” Sanja tells in a firm tone as she follows the other two on the way out. **“Let us go. We don’t have so much time”**

 

The weather had cleared some. Devin had to tease with Moritz the entire way through the village. He got some cigarettes from somewhere. We exit through a smaller gate at the side of the wall. After a walk for about fifteen minutes and past some trees. We could see some barn buildings. Fields with crops covered the ground as far the eye could see. They had high wind power collecting poles, with flat spirals spinning around in the top, scattered between the fields. We reach a river further down the road. A metal fence with barbwire at the top protected a big house. Two antennas rise high in the sky. If it wasn’t for the water wheel and the huge antennas you might think it was a prison. **“This is where we collect thunder for electricity in our crystals** ” Only four houses and some community buildings had permanent electricity. The houses were the school, tavern, Grim’s and Brutus manor. Other buildings were laundry houses and a big fighting/practice arena at the opposite side. Families could borrow electric crystals if they needed. We backtrack to another road. It went to a bridge over the river. We could already see the huge dragons from the bridge.

 

Aidan and Devin walk by my side as we pass the big dragons, resting on each side of the road. I could hear some strange noise in my head, maybe headache on the way. Wow. These dragons... I wish I could fly them all... Feel the air and speed. Devin and Aidan walk to the side of the road, but they wave back to me that I should go on. And I did, as I try my best to sort away that increasing sound in my head. I pass some cat creatures that observed us as we walk by. That strange noise keeps hitting in my head. Grim came next to me. He grabs my arm before he turns me around. Tree dragons stand impatiently in front of me. **“Tell me, Mary did you think about something when you walk past these?”** I let my eyes wander between the mighty creatures. What did he?... Could he really... “I... I wish that I could fly them all?” ... **“You see... They can hear you, Mary. You are not just a dragon rider. You have the potential to be a dragon commander”** I stretch out my hand to touch the snout of the silver-white dragon in front of me. The dragon responded at once and lower its head. The scale has a warm feeling under my hand. The sound in my head turn in to waves. I stroke with both my hands now. Someone clap their hands by my side. “Grim told us when you were walking. Guess you the boss now, but don’t forget that I got the greatest flight experience” Devin smirk challenging before he points at and walks away. “Let us test the theory” A red RED big and stubby cat turns me around to dress me. He pulls padded shirt, pants and a hood on. I turned to a literal mummy in under one minute. Grim barely holds it together as he walks over to me with harness, metal helmet and flight glasses from the twenties. He clears the throat while he leads me to the side of the dragon. **“You are beautiful. I promise... Sorry, but this is the outfit for practice”** ... **“All big dragons are females and this one is Pearl. Just tap as high you can on the front leg and tell her to go down”**

 

I do as I was told and she lowers down. It is still far up but I could climb on her leg as a step. Climbing in that outfit challenge my nerves, but managed it. I should hock myself to four chains around the saddle and give thumbs up when done. I didn’t think about what I did. I thought this was normal, but Aidan and Devin didn’t get their own dragon. I could see them from my high position. Should they fly with someone else? The handlebar was like that one for a bike but double in width. The chained rein was attached in each end of the handlebar. You pull, push and turn the handle to steer. With the foot, you press against for gas or release to slow down. I didn’t get to know more than that. Grim screams **“Heyyyyyyah!”** and snatch a whip in the air. The dragon spread its wings and jumps up in the air. She got airborne in just three hits with her wings. “Woooooow!” I could feel the wind and see the ground below. My stomach had that nagging feeling of excitement I usually get. I could feel her power beneath me. She flew straight toward some mountains, over meadows and trees. I couldn’t trace the village. The only constant thing I could see was the suns that shine through dim clouds. What to do now? Why did Grim? I’m lost! Can you crash a dragon? They are reptiles or what? Perhaps they fly for days? I sat in silence for a moment.

 

I remembered one thing I didn’t try... I lower a hand against the base of her neck. Go home girl... I kept that thought in my mind as she makes a U-turn. Yeees! Fantastic, let’s see now. I want to spin like a tumbler. I position my hand and tell her to spin in my mind and she does, but she spins more than one lap. I had to scream stop! In all possible ways. She stops her spin, but I stopped her too late and my head keeps spinning for some extra seconds. The amazement burned itself deeper than the feeling from the flight. I could see the village by now, but I tell her to continue. I pet her my thanks. Now, let test this handlebar. I pull it until I could feel the drag and little more to make her rise. And more and... I had to lower her. She didn’t seem to have any problem with height. I start to feel cold in my hands and neck, so I told her to go home. She starts to circle around the village. What now? I use the handlebar to steer her back to over the river as I think land and down. I manage to get her down, despite my wrongs with my feet and hands. This was the best flight I ever had in my entire life. I removed the connected mittens and managed to detach myself with shaky hands. Butterflies had moved into my knees, so I had to stand next to Pearl. No, don't stumble now. No mess, I will show them. This flight was so needed, and it brought strength to my inner.

 

Moritz and Tango came over to congratulate my first flight. Water creatures had a natural phobia for heights, so they couldn’t fly. I had to ask how they manage to build on high heights, but they had a medication for that. “My oh my... If you were a princess I would give you my entire kingdom. The theory did work in reality” The red cat walks toward us with arms wide. He hugged me and start to undress my mummy outfit “Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself properly. My name is Iven and I am the dragon commander in this village” That cat was the commander, but neither he or anyone else had my ability. Chris came from the other side. He didn’t feel for flying. “I don’t know what laws of nature they got here, but that was like a live SFX recording of Game of Thrones” He didn’t like to fly?... “You should try one day. You can’t fall from them. I promise” I told him with a smile from my inner and ear to ear, but Chris just rock his head in an uncertain grimace and gave Pearl a peaceful petting instead. The other arrived shortly after and we start to walk back. Grim had Clementine as a passenger. I was the only one that flew a dragon by myself. We should get real flight gear and choose design later.

 

“Thought he send you on a death mission” Devin pinch my arm. “Jealous huh? Watch out I’m hungry and I might eat you!” I pinch back before I trot over to Clementine. “You were amazing and alone!” I embrace Clementine and we ended up in a joyful hug “did you like it?” Her smile is wide, and she spread her arms. “This much. More than I can tell!” … “Pretty good talent you got there. I was scared that you got in trouble, but Grim told us that the dragons always return after a certain distance of flight. Like after one hour or so” Aidan had his arm resting on my shoulder. His own flight had made him pretty wound up too. I talked some more with them, but I must get some answers for myself. It was something I didn’t know. I couldn’t let it go. “Grim, tell me what is going on and what is the theory?” He gave me a quick eye from the side before he takes a breath. **“The one that speaks with dragons doesn’t need to know how to fly to be able to. That is the theory. Dragons talk in waves of emotions. Each dragon got their own wave, so you will be able to tune in and communicate directly to different individuals. I don’t know how far the connection reaches”** My back chilled and my hungry stomach felt bad as the depth of his word sank in. “Who is the clairvoyant now?” I told as the chill inside me turned into a warmth of motivation. Grim gave back a dark but friendly chuckle. Yes, I never thought about to fly a plane by myself. I enjoyed all the things involved with flying instead. Now I could do both at the same time.

 

My head felt heavy when we enter the manor a half an hour later than planned. A familiar dunking had built up on the sides. I show Clementine the powder and made one glass for myself. We got served a wok made from vegetables and a sauce made of beans. The food was simple but delicious. Cassandra had already eaten so Grim order her to disinfect the room for surgeries. Someone needed to take a blood sample. “I… I don’t get it. Just drug me and take some. Why bother that extra work?” Tango got scared. He even starts to shake in his hands. **“Tango. You and your brother are hybrids and I can’t find any data on you. You want to get drugged and that you will, but no narcosis. Don’t be afraid. I just need some more tests that will provide all necessary information needed if you two need medical assistance in the future. Your brother gave me free hands with you”** Tango didn’t say a word. He gave Moritz a mean look, but Moritz just grinned of joy and raised two thumbs up. **“Please Clementine. My staff is on other duties. Would you like to assist me?”** … “Yes, I can… gloves and everything?” Grim chuckle in dark amusement. **“Better up. We will dress like surgeons of hygienic reasons”** … “that’s fucking mean man” Devin claps Moritz on his back. Tango’s face had turned to a dark green of anger. He sits straight up in the chair with his arms crossed. Clementine was clearly excited. **“But first. Let us plan this evening and for tomorrow”**

 

The portal should be moved to the square. It will be built of bricks to give the maximum size of 2 X 3 meters, as the portals at the center. Chris will help with the planning and the preforming of the move. Moritz and Tango too, but most of the building and tearing. The core of the forge will be torn down and moved. Not to mention all the crystals, laundry machines, animals and things from creature’s homes. The village was small, but with nearly 500 inhabitants, both inside and some few that lived outside the wall. Clementine told that she would like to help some other young to harvest in the fields. Aidan and Devin will combine heavy wood cutting with some dragon training on the ground. Lunch will be at one o’clock and Clementine will come to help. I got the request to take care of some kids and serve them lunch. Why not, not that I got any big experience. I probably gain some after tomorrow. Our first visit to the training arena will be in this evening. We should try and figure out what we want to practice for our self-defense.

 

We went through the smaller gate, opposite to that one from earlier. The light outside had started to dim. The arena was like a smaller sports arena with seats around half of it and spotlights to light it up. The black dragon lizard from the tavern and the red cat, Iven, from today was waiting already for us. “I am Thunder, one of Brutus guards. Come over here. Let me demonstrate for you” The black lizard walks over to some weapon rack standing at one side. He shows us different swords, spiked clubs and a stick. Everyone went for the stick. Well, Devin told he likes to test the swords later. Clementine should get an un-sharp magic sword to use her magic with when it’s done. Chris told that the stick resembled a bo-staff, but that doesn’t tell me anything. Moritz had to impress with his laser, but he was told that it would be insufficient in close combat. He had to practice with that stick like everyone else. We dressed up in a simple arm, leg and stomach padding. Everyone got a “fancy” metal helmet too wear. It was fun to smash other with the stick. We practice some basic do and don’t if attacked. I, Devin and Aidan followed Iven one by one to get a lesson in dragon flight control on a saddle-model. That medical treatment we completed gain us great reflexes. Aidan couldn’t fight back at all. All of us beat him. He told that this won’t work and that he would like to take that treatment in self-defense. Grim told tomorrow morning before he went back with Tango and Clementine for the tests. We end our visit with some bow shooting. Moritz declared that all bows had a malfunction and were out of aim. I managed to hit the target-plate at least once. We thank them, and they told we will continue our practice tomorrow afternoon.

 

Back at the manor. Moritz told that he will open the network and show Chris how to hack as a pair. Moritz brought down two keyboards from upstairs and connected them to Grim’s big tablet. “Look out for vizzzual pattern in the text. That izzz what we are aiming for. That izzz the code we must text at the zzzame time. It can be whatever like an image or a word made from letterzzz” Moritz knuckle cracks as Chris take a seat. He inspects the keyboard and I had to peak. We all ended up as a cluster behind them. “Let’s tezzzt run one time so we don’t mezzz up and they trazzze us to thizzz place, right?” Chris stares at Moritz. He shakes his shoulders and cracks his neck “Serious? Man, can they do that? Trace us in one go? Don’t we run any divert?” Moritz looks at all of us to see our reaction. “Naaah, well... we can do that… Let’s do that, but nobody checkzzz the network like that. No one. It was more ta zzze your reactions” Everyone groans, but the test run went well. It took less than one minute for them to hack into the network. And we finally got internet! Clementine, Tango and Grim returned as well. Aidan fried some eggs, so we could get something to eat for supper. The fruit stack from last year had petered out. The families with small kids got the last fruit so we had bread, egg and the food from lunch to eat. We completed the meal and then we check trough that newly accessible information. Grim returned from upstairs. It turned late. Tango and Clementine were promised they could use the tablet to contact Tango’s friends, if they manage to keep track of time. The line was a secure setup, but they had to promise that they only mention this place as “far away”. Tango wouldn’t be able to sleep in some hours anyway. He had big eyes and a constant happy smile smudged across his face.

 

Again, the most annoying bathroom queue in man’s history. The evening tour was the worst. I went upstairs in company with Grim. He takes off his pants as we enter the room and start to take off his... Oh nooo... this isn’t good this... I sat down on the other side of the bed. I don’t want to see... just breeeath the air! Nose or mouth? Doesn’t work... whatever, breath with everything! Grim sat down and the bed starts to shake from that laughter he tries to hide. **“Sorry. I... hehe... hmmm. We don’t have external genitals... if we don’t...”** He couldn’t hold it any longer. His rumbling laughter made the bed boil like a stormy ocean. The warmth in his laugh brought back that calm feeling in my chest. What a super silly idiot I become so sudden... I went up to grab my t-shirt and pants. The laugh had turned in to a low giggle when I sat down for the second time. “Good to know, but I got two external breasts so please stay that way when I change” I quickly change to that white patient outfit and tuck myself under the blanket. “Done. Now fix yourself” I gave Grim a gentle push on his back and he stood up. Butt naked. There it was. Grim’s butt... wow... and I survived. Feeling even better on the inside. “please, turn around” Better enough to see everything. He is like… oh… yes… horrible and skinny. The parts with skin made him more of a mix between the alien from the alien film with a mummy from Egypt. I shock stare… what else could I do? He was more like me between the legs too, like a real alien. “A… are you okay? Are you supposed to be like that?”

 

He shakes and checks both legs and arms before he turns around with a low chuckle. “ **I know I look like a dead corpse, perhaps more abs?”** Shit…. he had so right… I share a bed with a skinny corpse of an alien. Ooooops… “As long as you don’t smell like a corpse it’s fine” It really was by some odd reason. I had to hide my smile deep in the pillow. He takes boxer and t-shirt on before he switches the light off. “How old are you and how long time have you lived here?” The talk from today remind itself in my head and that body made up for many hundred years so far. Grim tuck himself under the blanket. **“Fifty...ish. I’ve been in this village for about twenty years. And you?”** Goooood, he wasn’t even one hundred... “Thirty...ish...” Grim eyes flicker soft at me from his side. A faint smile spreads over his closed lips. I had my sight fixed at his dim red eyes from my side. Grim turns and walks to the wardrobe and brings something from a drawer. What is he up to now? I rise on my arms to see better. He places it next to the bed and lights a match. Oh… it was a big block candle. The flickering light danced on the walls. He steps back in, but moves to the middle. Very close now. My hart starts to do small double jumps. He grabs my wrists and holds my hands next to my shoulders. He leans over me. Watching me with that calm and warm expression. My inner pulses with feelings I don’t know… I don’t…

 

**“I think we should take our relation up one step”**

“No… Not now” I tell him as steady my voice can manage.

 **“Why?”** Grim’s calm expression and firm grip did nothing but worsen that feeling in my chest…

“I… I haven’t felt like this… I don’t know what I feel… I think you affect me”

We keep our eye contact for what felt like an eternity.

 

 **“You are right”** Grim release my arms and turns to the side next to me.

**“Do you know when you know you gain feelings for someone?”**

“Ammm… Not exactly” What is happening to meeeeee…

**“When you begin to miss them”** Grim grabs his blanket and pillow?

He starts to walk toward the door. Whaaaat…. no no no… it chills… I push myself up, so I could see Grim’s full figure in front of the door. Please no…

 

“I… I don’t know if those feelings will stay or go…”

Grim turns around.

 **“Do you want it to go?”** I could hear why and what questions line up in my head…

"No… Please stay”

 

Grim nod before he returns to his side of the bed. Now it’s my turn. I bent over from my side to grip his shoulders. “Don’t… don’t do that again” I hissed as my inner heated up. He smiled big and I kissed his teeth… one lip… I kissed him with small and medium kisses. The sensation filled my body with happy tingle feelings. It took him some more seconds to realize. To return the gesture. He grabs my head and scratches my scalp through the short hair. The sharp feeling sends chills through my spine and inner deepest parts… My breath become hard to control. I sat up in a full straddle on top of him. Catching my breath.

 **“I… I haven’t done anything like this before. I need a... we need to rest”** Grim had a surprised expression as he purrs low and dark between the gasps for air. I could feel my body and mind scream of conquer and pride. It felt good. I was happy. I turned to my pillow with the memory of Grim on my lips. “I… I can’t really say I done that either” We let our sight meet in the flickering light that came from the candle. “Devin is going to get it back so haaard!” … **“What?”** Oh… I didn’t plan to blurt that loud… Grim rise his head. Steading it with an arm on one elbow. He pins me with wonder in his eyes. “sorry… thought I was thinking that… am… Devin always tries to… I deny him. Well… I do more of the ignoring and hiding type of deal… This might sound childish, but…” I whisper my idea in Grim’s ear hole. **“That might shock all of them. But you must tell me if it doesn’t help. Let us rest now. My shoulder is vacant”** Grim turned to blow the candle. “No… Sorry but I’m still conscious…” We both gave a short chuckle. It took little longer before I started to drift this time…

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Morning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	10. Lot of kids and how to make them? Maybe…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim can’t keep it…
> 
> WARNING FOR SEXUAL FINGERING AT THE END… A Little…  
> If you read it you neeeeed it ;)
> 
> We get a chance to show off with Grim, but was that so good?  
> We try the nanny work… And we get our arses bruised…  
> And we get the promise of an entirely different form of pleasing workout…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Morning…

 

I find Grim in the night, somehow. Or if it was the opposite, who knows. I got my head against his chest and he rest one big arm on my side. I hate this no know wake ups… where was that clock again… Grim lifts the hand and ruffle my hair. “Don’t do that. It will start to hurt if I don’t cut it soon” He just smiles back and start to hum on the way from the bed but I’m still thinking what to do, but realize it’s better to shower in the evening. After we smashed each other with sticks for real this time. I dress in my green outfit. Grim should bring a few more clothes today. Seven thirty, a good time I guess... walks down the stairs. Moritz sits at the table with a pretty upset look on his face. “They do shitzzz shitty shitzzz… come and zzzee, but it’s graphic” what did he see that we didn’t yesterday? “Good morning?” he just gave a wave back in response. I walk over to peak at the tablet. There was pictures of burned houses and puddles of, what I assumed blood. Some things resembled burned bodies… It was what I thought… I have hard to handle things like that. It was hard this time too, especially on an empty stomach. “Where is that and why?” I turned my eyes away to see if Grim could leave that bathroom now. “thatzzz… it’s closer to our city. If I get thizzz right. They refuzzz to let the Red’s transports pazzz their land. And to supply them with food! No other reazzzon I’m afraid. All city borderzzz is closed by the way, and now everything that goezzz either way is controlled. Grim need to see thizzz! Breakfazzzt!?”

 

“Yh… yes, please… I… That’s more than horrible” I take the nearest chair. Felt my knees buckle so I couldn’t go further. This war thing wasn’t a joke. It was real. It was devastating to see. And with the only goal to control and suppress others. Actually, that wasn’t the real goal. The real goal was to eradicate them as they would do with us humans… I sat there, resting my head in my hands. I will fight this. Whatever the reason was that we ended up here. That reason will never stop me from fighting against them… Someone poke my back. “Troublezzz huh? Take zzzome coffee pleazzze” Moritz left a mug in front of me. I finally lift my head to grab that hot mug. The warmth felt calming to my chill. Someone beat me to the bathroom, yet again. I need a portable one… It didn’t take long before my turn came, and everyone was ready to eat. We got served some thick and sweet milk to dip bread in and a bowl of fine sliced crisp vegetables. “I got pain” Tango complains and groan as he slowly sat down. “Which place hurt? Back or butt crack?” Clementine giggles softly. “Wha… that’s… curse you, doctor! My spine back. Why did you think something else?” Clementine and Grim giggles together now.

 

Oh… I almost forgot my plan with Grim. I look over at his direction and he nods back. I knew he had to go upstairs to eat. I can feel the heat rise inside me, but I had to still it. I can’t ruin something this fun… “Excuse me. I got something that I would like you to see” I walk over to the side next to Grim. “You know by now that Grim should be ugly as hell, right. But how ugly is that?” Everyone stares at us at the end of the table. I take a chair and angle my position. I lift Grim’s mask off and place it on the table. I can see their faces and hear those wooooah before I turn to kiss Grim’s toothy grin. He grabs my head and returns my kiss with passion before he places the mask back on. I let that tingle feeling in my inner stay. The room went silent. Moritz had the biggest shock of surprise. “Shit Mary!?” Devin’s reaction wasn’t what I was aiming for. He had a more upset and angry reaction than that of surprise, but he knew now… **“Guess that speaks for itself, doesn’t it?”**

 

Kids stumbled in before anyone had time for more reflection. That made everyone else to hurry. Grim waves to the table before he went upstairs. What so scary with fluffy bunnies and kittens? I talked to their parents. Some bought herbs and vegetables with them. Aidan stays downstairs to wait for Grim. The kids run around the whole floor while I talked to more parents. I was thankful that Aidan sat at the table right now. Some of the older kids made comments about the manor. They called it the house of death and told it was scary to be here. Some of the younger got scared. I ended up with the smallest rabbit in my arms and a small cat round one of my leg. Aaaaaand someone had to pull someone’s hair or ear... Grim came down, calm as ever. Everyone stares him out. He just chuckles in his rumbling way. Aidan had scooped up the crying kid in his knee. All the kids greeted Grim politely and he welcomes them all. Two parents came at the same moment with three more children. I count them and made a quick note of their approximal age in my head. nineteen kids in total. Everyone was cats, except the two youngest from the rabbit family. Aidan and Grim went to the portal. And there I was, in the middle of a chaos. Climb and hide between the free-standing kitchen counter and the room gained instant popularity. Play tag around the table too. I brought down three explorers from the stair on their way to hunt for spooky ghosts. I had to get them out. Get them to do something in a more controlled manner. And the younger scrams like it was the end of the word.  
“Hey! Listen up. My name is Mary and I will be with you today. Let’s have some fun in the backyard when the weather is still clear. You brought some toys right. Follow me, it’s just around the corner” No way... the kids want to see a ghost, or at least some dead corpses, if you were one of the kids around the age of ten.  
“Fine. I will show you something scary that I know about upstairs, but only if you follow me out. No ghosts and no dead things are in this house. Take what you like to bring outside and follow me. But first, the bathroom is over there if you need”  
I almost forgot that issue. I was Still standing with that tiny rabbit in my arms. Those creatures had different feet from us, like paws with their claws outside those feet ware. Now I got two groups of kids. One still inside and one on the path just outside and the time refused to move.

 

Ready at last, I lead the kids around the right wing in an uneven line. I’ve seen the backyard from the kitchen, but this was my first time that I went there. A big wooden fence rises along two sides and the house and bathroom square made up the other two sides. One door was on the front far side. Most of the ground was made of pure mud and stones, like the road. Some shrubs with big leaves were planted alongside the wood fence. Rope for laundry? and a big stiff net roofed the entire area. One half-circle shaped stone step had been placed under the kitchen window, like it was supposed to be a door there. The older kids made three big circles for them to play a ball game called King out. Some were still running tag and the rest had gathered around the stone step. The small rabbit tugs my shirt. She also needed the bathroom. I catch one that I knew had a sibling and asked for a short aid before I yell at the other kids to see if someone else need to go. I bring the smaller cat with me, just for safety.  It went well, and the time had turned to nine thirty. They had marbles to play with too, but some fights start that I had to solve. One of the kids finds it more entertaining to tease the others. And he didn’t stop… I snatch some leaves and twigs in one hand and grab the irritating cat with my other. The black cat stared at me with his red eyes.

 

“Come… we both need a break” I sat him down on the stone step where some children start a play with bigger stones. That play gave me this idea. I rolled one leaf and pressed in four sticks as legs. “Why do you mess with the other kids so much, and what do they whisper to you?” Some more kids had gathered around to see what we were doing. He bends forward and whispers in my ear. “Do you see any other black? They say I got the colors of a demon” Oh... how to handle this. I added the head to my creation and two sticks as horns.

“No one has the right to tease anyone for anything. Look... Grim is more demon than you ever will be, and he has done nothing but good” He shrugs and pokes the ground with one stick. “This may sound stupid, but try to ignore them a little and try to ask for things polite. I will stop them if they tease too much” He gave me a puzzled look “Now, this is my cow. You know the big animal that walks with wagons and gives milk” He gave me an even bigger puzzled look “we call them hunch” ... “Oh... could you make a pig for me?” Other kids joined. They created a whole zoo together. The pigs, however, they resembled hedgehogs in my opinion. The only thing that gave me was that their pigs didn’t look like “our” pigs.

 

I end the outdoor play with a color-tag game. The kid’s clothes had different grades of worn and some had nothing on their feet. There was a difference in wealth, not the worst but still clearly noticeable. These kids didn’t seem to mind that at all, but they were used to each other and had their friend preference set. We walk back to the house and I lined them up for wash and aid the smaller ones. I realize that the time had passed eleven. Oh... Grim might be back soon. I bribed the kids, didn’t I? Fine... now or never… “Let’s line up. Two and two, one older and one younger. I will show you Grim’s scythe” The older kids eyes grow wide pf anticipation. It didn’t take long for them to line up. I carry the young rabbit in my arms upstairs. The kids made a buzz of whispers on the way up. I explained that we had our private rooms upstairs and that’s why they can’t be there. I guide them through the library and some of them spot it already. “This is Grim’s scythe. Pretty cool huh? No touch, just watch” I let them stare for some seconds before I changed to the next couple and send them back down. The kids had clogged up the stair when I was on my way to go down. Grim stands with crossed arms on the floor downstairs. Shoot, make something up... “no problem kids, just go on. They thought you had corpses at home, so I gave a tour” Grim gave a soft chuckle and told that he would be back in the evening.

 

Aidan had a pretty unhappy expression as he sat at the table. I embrace Aidan and told that nothing will beat us now. That we will fix this together. Some kids start to run around. Others found the books in the cabinet. I was on my way to stop them, but discovered that it was books about creatures and wildlife. Everything was nicely illustrated with painted images. It felt more like descriptions of fantasy creatures from the 1700 century. The information in them wasn’t what I had expected either. It told their name, where to find them, if you could eat them and what to do if you meet one or more of them. These books didn’t gain Aidan any better mood, but most of the kids enjoyed the detailed pictures. I bring some white paper and color pens from the cabinet. “Can you please show them how to make paper planes. They can paint them too” Aidan nod and starts to fold one paper. I had to start with some food. Shit… Food for thirty people. I turned the power switch up on the wall. Let see how this kitchen works with electricity. I could heat up bigger portions of the stow and control the heat. It had a freeeking digital touch display… whaaa… That saved this lunch indeed. Plenty of eggs, enough for two big pan-fried pies. Clementine stormed in. Happy and muddy as never before with paint like Rambo on her cheeks. “Clementine, what have you done?” She smiles like never before and loads my arms full of muddy vegetables. “Harvest! We had to crawl, and I also used a harvester with two bison bulls. Oooh… we got plenty of that drink from barrels you know!” … “Good! now go and shower. We need plenty of help” What plenty to drink? Too much indeed, but good when you had the whole house full of children that could burn that extra energy. Clementine’s bubbly happiness spreads through me as I saw how Aidan enjoyed his popularity the planes gave him. I start to make a simple butter doe and in less than an hour and all was nearly baked and done. How to place all kids when the table only got twelve chairs? Manage to bring what was needed from the patient rooms. The tree of us serves all of them, fast and efficient. God… all kids should return tomorrow, but only tomorrow…

 

Chris came with Moritz and Tango. “Did you have zzzome funzzzies today?” Moritz smirks as he stumbled over all the things next to the door. “I’m definitely glad that I didn’t knew better before I told it was okay” I smirks big and tosses my arms in the air. Chris inspects the planes scattered around. Moritz doesn’t seem to mind my answer as he creeps up behind me and whisper “You know I can’t tell you much, but pleazzze ask if zzomething comezzz on your mind. I might make an exzzzeption for you. The game you zzztart to play might get pretty rough” Oooh… he plays sneaky… hm… I remove the empty plates left on the table and some parents start to drop in. Devin came back, but he didn’t say anything during the hole lunch. Tango and Moritz had created the new portal for the move on the square. Chris and the other that start the coordination had completed the rough mapping for the move. Only the most important and needed things should be transported. Clementine shows the guys her pictures she took at the Center. The rooms we went to didn’t have windows, so they had no clue. That surprise brought a smile to Aidan. To see that faint line of an ocean again was calming, even for me. “Aidan, do you follow me on a walk to the dragons?” … “Of course, I need some air too” He hadn’t gone out today and I needed to clear my head and see the dragons. It felt so unreal that I flew on one yesterday. Those kids had kept my focus and attention on a constant alert. “Clementine, what did you and Grim do with Tango, by the way?” Tango had taken the seat next to Clementine, but he didn’t say a word. “Your butt is clear Tango. We didn’t get close, but Grim took some spinal fluid too. That’s why you got that pain” Clementine giggles low. “He also checked what electricity you could handle so you had some more needles around that spot too. Tango, you can handle normal max so no problem, but I can handle waaaay more than him!” Clementine clears her giggles from the throat and starts to poke at Tango. “Yeah? That’s only because you are magic, and that doesn’t count”

 

I went upstairs to grab my jacket. Oh... and that bucket with waste from the kitchen downstairs to feed them. I left the clean-up for the other to handle. Aidan sat on the step outside. We start to walk down the road. “Devin wasn’t happy about what you did today” Aidan wander with his gaze over me from the side, but I kept my sight steady ahead. “I know, but I don’t understand why he got so upset” Aidan grabs my arm to get my attention. He had a faint line of a smile as he studies my face. “How do you feel?” whaaaa…. how… what.  “Tired, messy and if I had the energy to run I should be doing that right now” Aidan’s smile grew “No… you look happy. You are easy to read you know” Aidan’s world warmth my inner. The flow from his mind was so casual, yet striking. Am I happy? Really, for what… oh… “Do you think I can beat you guys now?” Aidan poke my side. “Totally. We beat you just a few hours after that treatment too” The faint sunlight flickers through the heavy clouds that start to cower the sky. Perhaps more rain, uhhhg… sticky, muddy ground not at all romantic... “I think the rain will return. What do you think about Terana?” Aidan snicker as he let his mind wander away. He stops me and gave that faint smile. “If that place really is like that. That place is exactly where I wish to bring…. That will be my first thing to do when we return to earth. The weather sucks right now, actually” Aidan definitely liked the ocean on those pictures. We talked about how a travel system like that would be on earth. Just walk two steps and be somewhere else.

 

We pass the bridge over the village river. It was nice to see those calm beasts again. All five dragons with their young were there. We asked one cat creature named Bob about the dragons. No one owned any of them except for Iven.  The old black dragon was his and her name was Candy.  The two red dragons were named Passion and Lust and one of them had a young in the size of a small horse. The green dragon had the name Lemon and she was the mother of the second young. My white buddy dragon Pearl was also there. Dragons could stay without food for over a year. They could also perform at their maximum for three months without eating. I told the black dragon Candy to roll over. I scratched her big belly and listened to those deep breaths she took. Aidan hesitates, but he joined me on the other belly side. I scratch some more times and told she was a good girl. I could feel that strange noise in my head, but I didn’t fight it this time. “This is just like in Jurassic Park” Aidan peaks at me over her chest ridge. “I know, but much better. Let’s go back” I told while a raw chill strikes my legs.

 

We visit the small dragons, just to meet with them. They bounce us with their knobby heads and stubby horns. My arms turned into targets. They try to shew everywhere. Bob, that followed us explained that we had to be firm with them. They will run us over otherwise. They behaved little like dogs. We throw with sticks and even experimented with tug-of-war, but that wasn’t to recommend as they got far more power. They try to dominate us by pushing us down and keep us grounded. Aidan managed to get one down, but wrestling with dragons was intense. They mud me completely before I succeed to bring them down. We thank Bob for the company and went back. That trip was no relaxing trip at all. I shower and went for a well-needed rest upstairs with Devin’s phone as the alarm. Finders keepers I guess… Everyone, except for Grim, gathered to a supper of leftovers and salad. The mood got more joyful when everyone had something to focus on. Now was the time for a real fight exercise. I had no idea what should come, but Aidan was determined to give everyone the big payback for yesterday. Thunder was at the arena for this evening exercise.

 

We had to run two laps for warm up and then dress in that protective gear. Thunder divide us into pairs. Our first task was to ground each other. Thunder told that it was the easiest move and one of hardest at the same time. Tango walks over and hit Moritz legs away from behind before Chris had a chance to try. Moritz screams and runs after Tango, but Tango laughs so hard that he crashes down just after some meters. Moritz grabs Tango’s padding at the neck and shakes and screams to him before he walks back, but Tango is still fighting the bursts of laughs on the ground. Thunder alters our pairs, so we could start our practice. I got Aidan instead for Clementine. It didn’t go well for anyone of us. Devin was told that he needs to fix the stick fight before he could practice with sword. Most of us managed to hit one leg away. I couldn’t help that I jump over it or giggle to Aidan when he tried to keep his balance after my clumsy hits. That smash against the ankle wasn’t pleasant at all… Devin and Moritz are the only pairs that nearly manages to perfectly strike each other down “You have problem with your motivation. What we do here is no play. This knowledge is a life saver. I will show no mercy to any one of you. Let me demonstrate!” He positions Tango in front, gave him his stick and slams away his feet.  He flew backward and lands so hard that he had to gasp for air. Thunder lift him up and strikes him down from the other side. “I’ll give you some more minutes to practice before I change your partner. Now, avenge me!”

 

That demonstration did wonders for the motivation. I manage to ground Aidan twice and he grounded me a few times before the change. Moritz growls to Tango as they line up to face each other. Moritz had no problem to flatten his brother and Tango didn’t save on his hits. Thunder is now Devin’s opponent and he should be mine in the next turn. Thunder was a professional fighter and had no problem to strike me down repeatedly. I fell both on my back and my sides. I strike him down successfully once though. We kept changing until everyone had met each other once. Thunder explained how to avoid bad landing after that exercise. We could push each other down to practice that. But of course, I wish he told that earlier... We also practice different counter attacks to that stick sweep. Thunder was a tough trainer and he didn’t take words like no and please with a light heart. If you protest than he came to be your next opponent. I don’t know how I manage to walk back to the manor on my own legs. I don’t even know how I manage to stand that fighting and beating at all. Tomorrow will be a day of ache…

 

Grim had heated up the water for shower. A bag of clothes was on the table. Two t-shirts each, after our eye color…  and stockings that fell down as leg warmers around the ankles… Of course, two green t-shirts for me, Chris, Moritz and Tango. I’m not the only ugly green one, yaaay! No one missed Clementine’s hilarious reaction of surprised disgust to those new socks. “At least no one will picture me in any magazine wearing these,” I told her that she could add ears, eyes and nose to make that thick part kawaii or get suspenders for them. I got her to laugh so hard. Grim made tea ready for us with toast. He promised to fix lunch for everyone tomorrow.  We impressed him with our training. I took a toast and tea before the shower. The tea had a taste of mild herbs and it warmth good. I didn’t shower for long. Bed felt more needed. Grim had already gone upstairs. I waved goodnight to the three still downstairs and walked up to the room.

 

I didn’t mind Grim. I just dress under the towel over my shoulders. My whole body felt stiff. The stick fights had bruised my body, all over. I dive under the blanket. Grim lights the candle and move to the middle of the bed. **“Sorry”** I stare at him. I try to figure out what that sorry was for. This gaze is a bit flickering and his deep breath sounds heavier. He moves one hand from my shoulder and down over my rear and back again. He keeps repeating that slow movement.

 

I had no clue what was going on. The gentle touch relaxed me. He kept his firm facial feature and warm gaze. He turns me on my back and leans over. My chest heated up and I must focus so I don’t keep my breath for long. No doubts, no worries... I let the warm feeling grow as Grim grab my shoulders from behind. He kissed... we kissed... I could feel his sharp teeth scrape my lips, my heart and trough my body...

I grab his strange dreads. He kisses down my neck as he moves one hand under my shirt. He takes one breast a firm grip and starts to circle his palm, gentle not to scratch. My whole body suffers from the tremble warmth. I moved one hand over his shoulder and under his t-shirt. A hot and hard spine hits my trembling hand. His dark growls made my inner to crave and ache. He moves his hand down my belly. Whispers a dark and needy…

**“Please, let me taste you”** His fingers slide under the edge of my boxer. He was so close... to close!

“Noooo! Aghhhh... It will hurt! Stop you hurt meeee!

 

Silence... Both stiffened... He stares at my shock and fear with flickering eyes...

**“why would I hurt you?”**

“I am... l never...”

 

Please I need, but I can’t...

 

**“Tell me, why do you think it will hurt?** ”

He didn’t wait for an answer. He lowers the hand, slow and steady…

“stoooop! I’m a viiirgin and it will huuuuurt”

 

I forced every word through my teeth. I feel the tears of panic in my eyes. The hand stopped, and he gave me that calm and warm look. I gasp for air a few times, but it didn’t help, it didn’t stop my need…

**“You are afraid of pain. don't run away from things that might hurt. Let me help you. Let me feel you”** He murmur darkly before he starts to kiss deep and controlled. He reaches my folds and slides two fingers past...

 

“Ah... waiiiii... WAIIIIIAHAAAAAAAAAAH!”

I tried to break free as I screamed in pain. It stung and burned...

**“Please... try to embrace the pain”  
** The speech was forced out in a dark growl. He gently rubs my fluids over my sensitive spot. I burned with pleasure. My breath came in gasps as the rigid fingers pleased. My muscles spasm. I had to grab something, to focus... He slides down...

 

“Maaah... gooooood mmmniiiceee... I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

I try to wriggle free. I hit and scratch to get the pain to stop. He let the hand rest between my legs. Someone hit the wall... shiiiiiit crap! Devin... I close my eyes to calm myself.

My body was acing from that pleasure and pain and Grim's panting breath swirls in my ear.

 

**“You have a bigger problem than you should have... I read your files. If we go any further in this relationship I will hurt you bad. Please... let me ease this as much I can before we leave this place.** **We will no longer have a bedroom when we do”** He makes a low purr as he awaits an answer from me. I wipe my tears away as I drag both hands over my face. I should be furious. At least angry but I only felt a deep irritation. The irritation over his good way to read... to tell the truth. I needed him. He made me feel calm and alive... I couldn’t do anything else then nod…

**“It will be painful. I should treat you with pleasure if I didn’t have these claws. I promise to make up for it tomorrow”** he drags his fingers between my folds before he brings them to the mouth. A big red and black ribbed tongue licked my juices. The sight of that nasty tongue sends tempting sparks through my body, but his expression turns from calm to shock. “Bad taste?” I blurt as his gaze hit the wall behind me. **“No noooo... ah. I draw blood, sorry you bleed... I’ll be right back”**

Grim jumps off the bed, walks out from the room and closed the door. I could feel my warm mess of juices. I didn’t dare to see... to know... not now. “Why can’t you fuck like normal people!?” Aaaaaaaugh... Devin. “we don’t fuck!” I screamed back in irritation. “I know. It should sound much better if you did!” Badgrrrr... silly scared screamer... Why did my body have to... I buried my hot face in Grim’s pillow while my heartbeat bounced like a wrecking ball in the head. Grim was back in bed a few minutes later.

**“Is there something more I should know about you when we got this far?** ”  
“My hair makes pain, that’s why I keep it so short. I can’t handle hunger very well, it creates some kind of pain too. That makes me a good trash eater. And you?” Grim released some joyful chuckles. **“I assumed right. Actually… I got a short temper, but I do my best to hide it and resolve my thoughts in harmony”** I move over to grab around Grim’s shoulder. He chuckles and ruffles my hair. The acing tingle from my inner where the last to fade. Sleep came after a while...

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Morning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	11. Calm before the storm Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take care of the kids once more. Pretty chill…  
> we get to know where and how we will live in Terana.
> 
> Some have a lot of questions about our last night…
> 
> We can’t handle all this so not so much bad in this chapter… just…  
> Next will be…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Morning…

 

Grim? Is he gone, I’m not sure... I groan in the pillow. Yes, he is… My body hurt at the most disturbing places. No position missed the acing spots. Today might be the start of the move. Today will be packing, more kids and acing practice. The rain was falling against the windows. I listen to the few but heavy drops for a moment. Ugh... move in the rain... I sat up… oooh, my pants? The bed? Everything was normal… This is madness… what did I agree to? I drag myself up and out through the chilled corridor. Voices came from downstairs, I couldn’t hear who’s those voices were.  **“The water is hot if you need to take a shower”**  Grim shout to me before I even reached to the floor downstairs. Good God... Devin “drunk sings” in the kitchen and Moritz sat with Grim at the table. I went for my towel and walk directly to the bathroom. Fine, the hiding game crashed yesterday. I discovered a big pink spot in my boxer. I had to feel over myself to see if, but nothing special. How can torture like that bring such nice feelings? He was so gentle. I wash my boxer as I shower and splash my face twice in cold water just to be sure that I’m awake. I could see myself staring back from the mirror. Helping others is what I’m used to do. That’s me, stay involved… it will be okay… you will see… I went up to change and I almost knocked at Aidan’s door on my way back down. I pressed my hand against my chest instead. That would mess this situation even more... No problem, you can fix this. It feels right, this is my decision. I let the air from a few but deep breaths cool my mind before I step down the stairs.

 

I took the chair opposite to Moritz. His smile is wide and cunning. He opens the mouth in a motion to speak, but calms down and moves his gaze between me and Grim instead. Grim did something that made a scratching noise. Nippers was on the table and he… He scratched his fingertips with a file, one by one... My cheeks heated up in the quick gaze. What if he smirks under the mask or that tongue... oooooh... I’m a trash-can of feelings right now... Moritz brings one piece of paper to the table and starts to draw. He sends it over to me. It was a heart followed by an arrow that points at Grim with a question mark in the end. I wrote “What do you think?” and returned the paper. He didn’t reply. He folds it together and tucks it in one of his pockets. “Heeey pal. I know you love mayo and cheese sandwich, so here you go. You dress in pink by the way” Devin try to smirk in a friendly manner as he put down roasted bread, green lettuce on a plate and one big cheese, but that stiff face wasn’t friendly. He returned with plates and the mayonnaise that he had made. More came down the stair and I try to relax enough to cool down. Grim walks over to the kitchen. He returned with two glasses filled with something red.  **“Please, some iron will do both of you females good. It isn’t blood”**  He makes sandwiches and walks back upstairs to eat them.

 

“Your room izzz mine tonight. Move anything private” Moritz talked in a low but normal tone as he made one sandwich. Shooot... They await a real show tonight, don’t they? Fine... whatever, I’m hungry and Devin knows his mayo. I was in my own thoughts, sipping on my coffee when Clementine startled me by creeping up from behind.  “Did you know that Grim has a nail file stack? I have some in my room now, so we can fix our nails!” Great... “No... I… didn’t know that, but he left an iron cocktail for you” I watch how a happy Clementine gulp down the thick red content. “Trust me, lack of iron isn’t fun. I had it confirmed twice already so drink it. We get like no meat you know” Coffee or that goo, fine... The taste was slightly salty, nothing else except its lumpiness, but I need that coffee too. No... I need painkillers... outcheee... big butt ace from all that fight exercise yesterday. I had to move one leg under to sit on. “Can anyone bring that pain powder and a spoon to the table, please and thanks?” Yeeeas... l mixed one spoon in what was left of my coffee. Everyone else had the same need, apparently. The jar traveled in silence around the table. The talk starts up with the move of the crystals and other preparations. We shouldn’t move yet, but the village had to be empty on the ninth day, a Saturday. That was only for safety to never trust the White. Devin kept his new quiet attitude. Moritz as well, but his brother seems a bit puzzled. “Acing and rain, can it be any worse?”

**“The rain will stop soon. Clementine and Tango can help with the transport from where the tavern is towards our village hall. You get real meat to eat this time at lunch” ... “Need something?”**  Grim leaned over my shoulder from behind. He had a joyful dark tone in his voice. I shake my head as an answer and he ruffled my entire hair with his now throbby fingertips. Stupid motgrrr… “Thank you so much for that mess you big bad monster!” ...  **“Wow, Mary... you can bite!”**  That teasing tone was at his darkest level of voice... They stared at me, fine… I let my cold stare pass over them in return. “Kids will be here soon. Let’s clean this table” My acing body wasn’t up for any kind of teasing right now. Saved again by kids and their parents, but kids with their upset parents this time. It seems like everyone gave their own story about that scary and apparently dangerous scythe that I showed to them. And yes, every parent believed it could kill if you touch it. I had to explain about Grim’s scythe to eeevery one of them. Grim stood next to the wall and listened to my explaining apologies to those upset parents. He only spoke when someone asked him something…  **“You handled that great Mary. Guess the kids enjoyed my scythe”**  Grim gave an amused chuckle and brace me in a spinning movement. He almost lifts his... “Ptkhhh... ish! Stop! Shhh... Trust me, I want too but what would the first thing theeese kids tell their parents?” He grabs me in a firm hug before he waves and walks out.

 

I explain to all the kids, as they stood and stare at me, that the scythe feels like fire if you touch it. That’s why I didn’t let them touch it. Fine, I should have known… but the kids loved me for it. A total chaos breaks out as they rush around, again... I kept them under a somewhat control until everyone else had left. I can’t stay with them indoors and I can’t take them out in that muddy backyard either. I asked them if they knew something we could do, and yes, they got ideas. There was a park designed for kids in the schoolyard that everyone seemed to be more or less interested in. The rain had stopped for now, but walk nineteen kids alone through the village? I need guards, just in case. The best place to find extra guards was at the village manor, I got that from the kids too. I bring two metal thermoses and a mug for them to drink water and a towel in a sack bag. That was all I could find necessary. I paired them as for the walk upstairs, but I alter between the small cat and the small rabbit to carry on the way. I knock at the door of the village manor, it was just before ten. It took a minute and some more knocks before anyone came to open.

 

It was Brutus himself who greeted us. That surprise startled me, but all kids seemed more used to Brutus than Grim. They wink and greets Brutus in between their joyful chatter. “Mary? Oh, children! What brought you here this early hour?” ... “I was on the way to the schoolyard, but I thought two guards would be good to bring with us as well. Guards with bows, archers? If you have any available? Please… am... just in case.” Brutus ice blue eyes sparks with delight as his gaze wanders over us. “Well, of course I have! The problem is more of the opposite. All would go if I told them” He leans forward to whisper. “We are packing things down in crates, booooring...  I will bring two that can help you out with those children too” ... “Thank you. Kids?...  Whoa...” The one thing I planned to avoid in my mind had already happened. the younger kids mud themselves in the puddles next to the wall. The older kids had no problem to let the puddles babysit the younger ones. They had started to chat with each other instead. Calm down… it’s just mud, and no one runs at the road… but veeery much mud… Brutus returned with two archer guards. All kids seemed to know both them.

 

They take turns to hold a pair of kids by their hands on the way. One is even the father for two of the kids. Both the guards and I receive our fair share of mud on the way to the park. The playground have four swings in wood and a huge jungle gym with two slides and a humongous amount of mud under. I place the towel on one of the rough-cut stone rectangles to sit on. Someone else had their seat three stones away. Someone old and rat-like with a long staff at the side. All kids climb like monkeys. Some dropped down in the mud, but they recovered most of the time by themselves. The door to the school is open and there are toilets inside as well as an outhouse around the corner. “Pleeease! Come and swing us” The black cat, Timothy, pulls in my arm and I follow him to swing. They start to sing. I sing and swing with them for a while “You really like this huh!? Now my throat is dry like sand. Everybody, let us take a break and have some water” I serve all of us water from one mug. I let the guards drink last. Need to find a stackable alternative. “That canine over there is our eldest villager, our spiritual leader and our talking dictionary. Go and talk with him while we watch over the children for you” The guard made a gesture over to that creature, some stones away.

 

I bring the towel with me. I wasn’t in any particular ache, but every stretch of a joint gave some discomfort. The old creature grabbed my hand even before I sat down. The ears had lost its hair and only long light grey and white tufts remained on the face and head. Most is left at the jaw sides and on the eyebrows. “Welcome young one. My name is Nicodemus. Would you excuse me? My sight is nearly gone” He raises one hand to my face and moves it over the forehead and down my cheek. “Ah… I am Marigold, but Mary is fine” He moves our connected hands to my belly. “No family?” … “No, not yet” … “Traveller?” He faces me with blurred eyes of grey. “Yes… you may say that. What brings you to sit at a place like this?” He turns towards the playground. “A dry place to sit close to home, children’s laughter and it is near to the toilets” I smile for myself. “They say that you know a lot, but my questions have no answers” I told it in a low tone, mostly for myself. The guards had their eyes on the running and climbing kids. Something seems strange when I glanced back at Nicodemus. He has a small stone in his palm and moves the hand down, but that stone didn’t fall before some seconds later. I watch how he repeats it several times. “Sorry, but how can you do that?” … “Magic dear young one. It isn’t always the exact answer that is the most important. It is the path you choose to gain it. Now, let me explain magic to you” He brings a bigger stone from a pocket. “Drop this and see what will happen” That stone fell to the ground as a stone would do. I return it to Nicodemus. He makes the same drop, but the stone is stuck in mid-air.

 

“Is that how hoverboards and hovercrafts work?” I couldn’t believe my eyes. I make a quick overlook but everything else seems normal. Nicodemus chuckles softly. “No, those things define gravity in a different way. Tell me Mary… do you believe in any godlike spirit?” Do I... I spend time with charities, but... “Do you believe in the existence of a heaven?” Oh... that’s easier… “I hope there might be something” … “So where is that heaven of yours?” What where? “Aaah… it doesn’t have a fixed spot… I guess?” … “You may say it’s everywhere, right. Magic is something else than the laws of nature. It is everywhere around us just as they are. You need to connect to it before you can use it” I touch the stone and it drops to the ground. “I’m not magic” [b u t   y o u   c a n   d o   s o m e t h i n g   e l s e] That speech came within my head. My whole body stiffens and my joints jolt. I couldn’t breathe or move for some seconds. “That was scary! Don’t do that again, please. Can you read my mind?” He grabs my hand in a firm grip. “Sorry, I can speak with dragons too. That’s why I could speak so easily to your mind. Don’t worry. I can only receive thoughts someone sends to me. It takes years of practice” I catch my non-existent breath and my stomach makes a grumbling noise. “Good to know… Do you know what time it is?” He lifts his head to face the two suns. “After twelve, that’s all I can tell” I thank Nicodemus for the nice (strange) talk and wished him a good day and a safe move.

 

None of the guards have a clock, but one of them goes to find someone to ask. I gathered the kids and send those who needed toilets into the school and I go for that one around the corner. Toilet seats must be one of mankind’s best invention. The guard shouts back to me over the road just as I step back out. The time had passed one already. I gather and count all the kids as fast as I can. The group of kids resembles a pack of dusty brown care-bears. Happily bouncing and singing along the way. We gave our thanks and took farewell of the guards at the main road. How on earth can we go inside the manor muddy like this? I must find another solution, but what… I knock at the door. We were late and everyone else should be here already… Grim opened the door. He gives a muffled laughter. He tries to gain the control while shaking and rubbing his head. **“It’s supposed to be clean inside these doors. No way I can let you in, but I may have a hose for a garden that never went off. Please… Aww you are sooo… sorry. Bring them around to the kitchen window. I’ll give you water and soap to wash hands and face. Lunch will be served through the kitchen window, okay”**  It takes Grim some minutes to find that hose. The lunch delivers out through the window on plates for everyone. Big slices of fried meat is served with a stew on ground vegetables. Parents comes around the corner even before everyone got their plates. Kids were running around but I didn’t mind. I dig down in my plate and my hunger made me to shovel it all down. All kids got returned to their respective parents and a quick clean returned all plates to the kitchen. Strangely, no parent complained about their muddy kids.

 

I must undress at the porch and leave my muddy clothes outside. Grim gave me a towel at the door, but I had boxer and bra so no biggie. “ **you don’t need to practise any fighting today. Thunder told me that all of you deserve a day off after your great commitment yesterday. We will go and see where we will stay in Terana after lunch. The move has start already”**  Most of us took a fast shower and the time passed three. I grabbed Aidan as my company on the walk to the portal. I don’t want to be near Devin or Moritz right now. “So, how has it been to watch over nineteen kids for two days?” … “well… I will never have nineteen kids for sure, but I managed to return everyone back in one piece. Actually, I got help today from two guards” Aidan smiles back to me. “Marigold cheating? That has to be the first time” Whaaat! That is not the… “No, we needed protection and I went through the whole village on a walk alone with them. Do that with nineteen kids yourself and we may discuss your statement. It isn’t safe with so many kids alone you know, I just did what was right. Don’t you have a hell lot of acing to day too?” My irritation gave my speech an upset tone that startled Aidan so much that he becomes quiet. “What did you guys do by the way?” … “Sorry, you have right, safety first. This constant low acing is a meanness, but I bashed you all pretty good, didn’t I?” I retort with a sour expression before my smile grew. “Did you laze around the entire day today?” … “No way, we packed a lot of things and assembled the last carts, but I also went for a walk on that Terana beach, but just a short one” …  “We all went to that beach, and guess what… Native guys walks naked on the beach!” Clementine squeaked the last part out in a yell hissing next to my ear. “And we females what are we… are we supposed to go naked too?” Clementine clings to my arm as we went through the big portal on the square. “They go in a tank-top or t-shirt. Most of them walks down to swim and back up, no mass sunbaths like we humans do. I would like something better to wear. Can you speak to Grim?” … “Sign me up for that too, yes I will speak with him” But where are we now… This was not the Center, this was outside.

 

Grim takes off his mask and bends down. He… oooh he kisses me deeply in the mid-open. “Ah… wai... mmm... my back” He knees down to get a better position. I had to break it before my gasps take over my breathing. His needing force spark off my inner into a heat and tremble.  **“I had to make you on a good mode before you see what I have to show”**  His firm expression draws a faint smile before he places the mask back on. Ops… other creatures stand and stare at us, both from our village and Terana. Grim grabs my arm and drags me forward on my stiff legs to get a better view.  **“To our right is the Medical Center. Down the hill is our new home. A big tent camp for everyone** ” Brown tents cowered a vast area down the left with some trees and palms scattered among the tents. Wires hang between poles in a web-like pattern from the center. A camp for refugees? Grim shows me and the rest the way down to our tent. We get the luxury to have our own shower when we are a foreign species, but we must share the cooking place with four other tents and share common toilets. Gender divided the toilets, I would die otherwise. The toilet set up resembles those from the old Rome. A row of eight holes cowered by lids with no walls between and entrances at both sides. I didn’t hear or prosses much from the rest of our tour. That kiss was a real need and Grim knew that. I let its memory regain my focus on our way back. The sky starts to darken. This place had no twilight in the night. It will be pitch black for about ten hours every night. Carts passed through the portal with various goods before we return.

 

I didn’t speak to anyone and few words were uttered on our way back to the mansion. An easy supper of leftovers pleased. Chris was the most optimistic to this move for all that technology we would finally see. Aidan, Clementine, Tango and Moritz can’t wait for a swim in the ocean. Devin had his thoughts somewhere else and me too. Everyone went to the entrance and removed their pants in a pile. Did I miss something? Devin comes over and grabs my arm. “What’s this panic so sudden?” I glance at him in a half surprise and half questioning expression. “Come, we need to go and make some laundry, you and I” … “what? You are going to wash clothes?” His hold tightened and so did his upset stare. “Mary, just bring whatever you need to wash. The rest is downstairs already if you don’t wish to do it by hands. Now” I gather my stuff and checks with Clementine, but she already left her dirty clothes. I Two big sacks and a piece of soap for laundry, that was all we brought. “Listen Mary, help me and I’ll help you” … “Help you?” Devin didn’t answer. He guided me through the door in the backyard and to the right past two crossroads. The laundry house was a small shelter house. Devin switches on the light before he holds the door for me and my sack.

“Holy fucking shit Mary!” I watch Devin as he starts the metallic machines and how they began to fill with water. It was three cylinder-shaped top-loaded laundry machines. One will be heated up to boiling for Grim’s clothes and our underwear.

“Are you two in a steady relationship or what!?” I just nod as I smear one piece of the soap for laundry on some clothes.

“I’m no better person myself so I can’t judge you but” Devin flickers around with his gaze. “Mary, listen… I’m a fucker alright, but I never hurt anyone like that when I fuck!” Devin grabs my shoulders in a steady grip to get my attention as he stares at me with pain in his eyes.

 

“Didn’t Grim tell you something this morning?”

“What! No... nooo. He just forbids us to make any comments about the night!” Oh… how will I…

“But he said it might be noisy tonight?” Crap. Fifty craps… a thousand…

“It might… whatever… I… I’m an awfully tight virgin and he offered me medical help” Devin just struck dumb stare.

“I never had one like that, but two tha”

“Devin stoooop! I don’t want to hear!” I start to giggle as the awkwardness grew.

He stares back at me in a sneakier glare. “Sooo… you’re not having sex with him tonight?”

“Nooooo, not at all!” Devin braces me in a hug.

“I will never stop to tease you, Marigold. Especially now when you are mine and the dragons captain. I hug him back as the giggle start to bubble inside of me. He kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear.

“Make some hybrid babies so I can be their godfather like Marlon Brando” … “Whaaaat! That’s not what godfathers do, gangster!” I smash him all over in my blushing laughter. We start the machines and went back. Devin promised me to talk with Aidan and I should explain for Chris on the next walk to the laundry.

 

That three cylinders for washing takes all attention from Chris. It is good for me. I just simplified what I had to tell down to barely anything. Chris is more upset over our mixed underwear than eventual strange sounds. He discover the fact that it is over 10% chance to get one of Devin’s boxers… "It is much worse for me. My chance to get underwear from any guy rises over 70%" ... "Right... But we have to mark them somehow"  He frowns with wet clothes in his hands... Hillarious. "We fix a way to mark them. I don't want to wear Devin's either" Grim has his own drying cabinet. All underwear goes together with his robes into it. Birds can stain our boxers outside...

“I don’t understand your fear. You sleep with a demolished hoover in your bed!”  Chris glare back at me in disgust, like I had offended him somehow.

“some people read, and I tinker with things in my bed before I sleep. It’s a double bed and I never throw underwear or socks around” That man needs a robot partner. I try to keep the giggles for myself as the thought crossed my mind.

 

“But you live in an indoor metal junkyard like a hoarder!” I had to…

“What!? I have a whole house only for myself. Who need all those rooms anyway? I make the best usage of all that extra space. I use it for my hobbies!”

“Sure, scrap metal hoarder whatever you say” I poke his sides. I knew he was ticklish and there was no escape for him with that big bag of wet laundry

“You get back for that Mary! You will seeeee!”

I try to hang a pair of pants while keeping my distance from Chris.

 

Aidan came out to help us. I place him strategically between us. The whole backyard fills up with clothes. Aidan grabs my arm to stop me on my way back. “Wait. We need to talk” Chris walks around the corner and my mind froze. “What is going on Mary? Why didn’t you tell me?” Because I planned to skiiip… Damn…

“We are good friends Aidan, but Devin is a guy and you two are better friends so”

“What Devin told me was more like a cutscene directly from the Chainsaw Massacre movie” Ooooh… Devin messed it up… I told him and still…  
I can feel the cold sweat appear in my palms.

“I didn’t tell him much either. I just answered some of his questions. I’m fine. I… can we leave it like this?”

 

“No Mary, I can’t. How am I supposed to be quiet about something I don’t know or… or even understand?” How could something this stupid turn itself into a suspect plan of murder? God… I’m the voluntary in this case. Aidan stares at me with a puzzled expression, more like worries.

“Fine, but don’t fill in the gaps for Devin. He might start to use the whole film manuscript” I could see how Aidan tries his best to avoid that faint smile from growing on his lips.

“I’m an awfully tight virgin, you know how I am with pain and Grim offered me medical help” Oh… and pleasure… My face heats up and I stare back at Aidan to see his reaction, but it takes some more seconds for him to sort it out.

“Oh… Mary. I’m so sorry I forced you, but Devin’s way of talk you know. But hey, I won’t tell Devin. Over my dead body, okay. Aw… you got yourself a cherry-face too. Let me help you” Oh… great… no… wrong.

 

“This is stupid! I’m more granny than young. I shouldn’t be like this!” My upset desperation got Aidan to brace me in a warm hug.

 

“Everyone has the right to love and feel loved, even grannies” Aidan throw a wet towel over my head before he guided me to the bathroom. Whaaa... my face sure shine of burgundy, a very happy burgundy. Shoot… I must remember that I can get like this… Several minutes later and a huge amount of cold water. I can finally leave the bathroom with a pink-cheeked scull-face instead. It’s late, but I need a biiig power nap… “Where are you going? Rezzzt this early?” Shoot… Of course, the whole hell must rise, fine. “Yes Moritz. I need a rest before the big show tonight” Moritz stares back at me with eyes bigger than ever when I pass him on the stairs. Suck on that one for interfering. I set Devin’s phone alarm to forty minutes. Grim’s wonderful pillow did its trick and I just…

 

Drifted……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	12. Calm before the storm Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim keeps his promise…
> 
> We get to know Grim’s background and…
> 
> WARNING FOR SEXUAL FINGERING AT THE END…  
> If you read it you neeeeed it ;)

I set Devin’s phone alarm to forty minutes. Grim’s wonderful pillow did its trick and I just… drifted… The phone alarm echoed in the room. I stretch my aching muscles when something moved nearby. I stared at the sealing. What was... “Zzzorry. I found something that may be of iterezzzt for you about demonzzz” Seriously? I grabbed the blanket and tucked it around me. “Moritz! Ever heard of privacy?” … “Privazzzy? You got the whole bed ya know. Besidezzz, I dont’t think this is legal information for you, so I had to zzztealth. Moritz sat cross-legged with a wide grin in Grim’s chair with Grim’s tablet in a firm grip. I had to yarn and stretch and yarn again before my mind could focus. “Please, switch the light” Moritz went reluctantly up from the chair in a mumble. The bright electric light washes away my worst feelings of discomfort. That creature is a strange one, like his brother. “Why do you think I like to know or even need to know? Don’t you freeze in only boxers?” Moritz gave an eager smirk in return. “That’s up to you, there is limitationzzz to how far you can dezzzide. Past that limitation and Grim... Letzzz just say that you should know that. I only wear thezzze  boxerzzz for your zzzake” Haaaa... not that tired. Not falling for that other comment either… “That part isn’t about demons, right?” He paused in the middle of a word and again and again. There were so much things he had on his tongue that it clogged up his throat, but nothing came. He was the only one who knew, and I didn’t have a clue. Would he really tell me? Should I... just in case. “Can you tell me when or if I pass that line of limitation?” He smiles a soft smile of compassion before he clears his throat. “No, it wazzzn’t, and yes I will. Let us talk about demozzz now, shall we?”

 

“What about them?” I partly gaze at Moritz as he scrolls on the tablet. Well, this is old scriptzzz so you know and might not be accurate. Demons dezzzend from hell and act accordingly. They are immortal in their own dimenzzzion, but become mortal if they pazzz ta this dimenzzzion. That meanzz you can kill them. No record of an actual meeting. An” ... “Wait! So, there is no real demons?” My confusion grows for each second that passed by. Maybe he was something else. “They probably leave no memory of themzzzelves. Demons use other creaturezzz for their own needzzz” I stare at him as I await an explanation, but he didn’t move a fin. Did they torture? No... it should be trace and evidence... “Own needs?” ... “They can’t zzzatesfy themzzzelves sexually. Look, you should ask about Grim’s mother, she did breed with one and that was hardly juzzzt one encounter. Thizzz text only mention two other cazzzes like Grim in our hizzztory so it’s very rare and only one of them izzz verified by other documentzzz” Oh... that sounds more than creepy. Is Grim like that, with that problem... Is he rare? Two, not even verified hybrids in their whole history and why did Moritz tell this to me?

 

“Do you think Grim is using me? My unknowing?” Moritz pin me with a familiar intensity of need that goose bumped my skin in the neck. “I’m not into relationshipzzz so that’s up to you to dezzzide. If I get a male or female in my bed, it would be for sex. Grim izzz up to zzzerious businezzz” The dark tone in his voice froze every joint in my body. “Are all of your malezzz homofobiczzz?” Grim? Did he use me? Definitely not, but Moritz was like... I had to lower my gaze to cover my thoughts. “Ah... well... Aidan is married you know, Devin is to straight for his own good and Chris, I don’t know” Moritz regained his normal casual expression, thank God. “I asked Chrizzz already, but no intrezzzt. Did you empty your room?” I gasped for air... I forgot... l managed to forget, but no one else apparently... Shooooot let me fall through the ground and disappear... “If you enjoy yourzzzelf I will do the zzzame, but if something zzzound as danger I will burzzzt this door, alright!” Moritz walks out. If Devin didn’t scream... but I screamed... ughhhh... no nooo headache warning. Where to go now? I didn’t have anything in that room. What was the time again, late…

 

I walk through the quiet corridor towards a much noisier downstairs. I heard familiar catchy electro tunes in the stairs. I know this game but what was its name? How did it end up on that tablet… Moritz probably. Grim was playing and I could see a cube jumping over the screen. Tango and Clementine could barely keep their seat as they cheer on Grim. “Mary! What if we start a mobile phone company. Think what big profits we could get!” Chris sat at one end with a device split into parts. “That would be something. We could name it Earthbound” … “Yes! Great suggestion” I knew Chris nerdy gamer side for pixel dot games will fall for that. “Phone freaks… let’s have some tea” Aidan tries to snatch Clementine’s mobile from Devin, but to no avail. Devin and Moritz glower at her phone, probably on all those photos. Aidan gave up and went to the kitchen. “What’s the name of that game? I totally forgot” … **“Geometry Dash, but I can’t do more now. My back is itching tremendously. Please itch my back Mary, I can’t without my claws”**

 

Grim shows Clementine over to his chair. He removes his white robe and turns her chair, back to front, and sits down while he drags one chair over to me. I sat down behind Grim and starts to scratch on his tank-top. **“Nooo, under Mary please”** He growls low but of need that... well… I start at the top next to his spine and circled outwards. He grunts in relief with his head hanging down. I rise from the chair to whisper “Do you want more? Promise me to answer my questions later” … **“Yes,** **pleeease I do whatever”** I scratch his entire back before I start to massage him from the shoulders and down. Grim moans darkly. His rough warm textures hit my palms in my firmly moves over his back. I did my best to keep my pride over my conquer hidden but my inner heat increases and there were nowhere to hide my grin anymore. “Aaah Mary… my back is really aching and itching. Pleeease pal, help me out?” Devin whines over the table. “Your back has an ace? I will fry you if you don’t give my phone back!” … “Come and take it!” … “Yezzz sweet Clementine ride our lapzzz!” Aidan brings the whole pan to the table and stares in amusement at me and Grim and then over to Moritz and Devin. Moritz’s growls had taken over after Grim’s. I rise to fill a mug. “Brother stop! You keep your hands away from Clementine. I bring your phone” … “Zzzo you defendzzz her?” … “From you brother, yes!” Tango snatch Clementine’s phone from Devin. “I can give you all a brief massage. I think I owe you guys that, but first some tea” Clementine cover her smile with one hand and my smile keeps its permanent state. Grim failed to block his own amused chuckles. **“Sorry for my misbehave, but I never had a massage before”**

 

I start to sip hot tea with the spoon. I didn’t think that massaging could tempt others so… Can’t deny that it was fun. “Can we all agree that we will never do anything like this again. Please massage me too” Chris rubs the sides of his head, also smiling. “Tango, can you massage me? Or do you want me to do it?” … “No way, I skip both your questions!” Clementine didn’t bother his answer. She grabs Tango’s shoulders from behind and starts to squeeze despite his protests. I start to massage from Chris side. Next was Moritz. I could see a relaxed Tango leaning on the table. Maybe he will stay as calm as his brother. Shoot… I have to touch Moritz… He had a hard, but smooth back. his spine is elevated like Grim’s and surrounded by big plates, but Moritz had more defined muscles. He stays still. Only a low purring sound escaped from him. Devin and Aidan guided me to various spots on their backs and I end with Clementine. Tango tried to massage, but he didn’t know how to do it properly. Clementine gives me the final massage. I keep quiet, but it is hard. It’s hard when she is so good...

 

The heated tension in the group blows away, just like that. Everyone needed that massage, even me. “Let’s go big monster. Time for bed” I poke Grim before I went as the first to the bathroom this time. Moritz screams and shouts to Geometry Dash when I came back. Clementine explains between her giggles that Tango beat Moritz. “What is it that you are doing?” … “I got this old heart rate meter from Grim to see how their circuit card and other components works together” Chris was still sitting with that device. “Do you understand it?” … “Both yes and no. I need a multimeter to measure the resistance” … “Do you know if they use the same metric system as ours or what?” ... “Yes, but also inch and other measurements like jug” … “Good, something easy at least” Chris smiles and shakes his head barely agreeing with me. Nothing special was going on so I told everyone a good night and went up for the night. Not that I was tired, but my curiosity had grown.

 

 

I throw myself on the bed. Another messed-up day. Grim enters and starts to undress. “I met a peculiar old creature named Nicodemus and then I find out that we are moving the entire village to a refugee camp. You knew this didn’t you?” They are wealthy. They should have houses, rooms or just anything else but a camp... Did I ever consider it? Maybe, yes but at the bottom of all possible alternatives. **“Yes, I had a hunch... Not the most glamorous of alternatives, but the most efficient one. We are gathered in one spot with electricity and can guard ourselves. We are a group of intruders you know”** He sits down at the side of the bed. **“About our Nicodemus... He is... Well, he is a soul reader. Be aware of that”** ... “A what reader!?” Back again to the alley of weirdness...

**“That’s is just a description of someone that can tell things about you just by touching you. He is a real clairvoyant too. He approved this move and that has a big impact on everyone”** Oh, well... we are still stuck. Tent or house doesn’t matter. I sigh and stare at the ceiling. Feeling nothing but emptiness. I turn around to face Grim instead, maybe I can get some of that inner warmth back... What is he doing? He stands with the head down on his knees and elbows in the bed. “What’s up?” He growls disappointedly in his pillow. He takes some breaths before he finally turns to the side. He stares at me with worries in his eyes and arms squeezed around the pillow.

**“Please be honest... Would you mind to be mine and only mine?”** … “Haaa... yeeeees! Oh no... I, shooot you know what I meant! God yes!” boyfriend nooo that’s laaame... is there something better... Monster man, male... My secret m &m. “Like a pair?... what am I? Yours what?” … **“Mates... l am yours and you are mine. It’s just... I don’t want to share you with anyone else”** I’m in for that, totally yes... My inner fills with a warmth of peace. I can’t stop my smile from widening. “I don’t want to share you either” He growls and crawls over me. I had no chance to... what is he... shoot. “Wait... you... you are big!” He lifts one of my legs and angle one of his under. He ends up in a firm position between my legs. My worries grow, but he just drags my blanket around us. He has that warming calm expression. Suddenly, a wide smile spread across his lips. **“You had something on your mind. I selected our talking position. This is cosy”** He keeps that warmth but a curious gaze shine through. He awaits me to say something. I closed my eyes to focus my mind. Cosy? You are testing my limits aren’t you... fine. Let see how to best phrase this... “I will tell you my life story, but after you tell me some things about yours” Grim clears his throat before he stretches out his leg and grabs me in a swing. He moves me to the top side. “What got into you?” … **“Well... I guess we are in for a longer talk than I first thought. Please continue”** I had to fix my position between Grim’s raised knees, not that I mind this change, not at all with all this anticipation. “You have information about demons on your tablet. I like to know about your origin and what you really are” I grab my pillow and tuck it under my chin. **“Secured information from my electronic pad? Don’t worry. I should tell you, but I got scared and...”** ... “Scared of what?”

 

“ **You see how creatures keep a polite manner around me? It isn’t my profession that makes it. If creatures from this world have such a fear for me, what... how would you react? I didn’t tell the truth about me before years after I start my work in this village. I am not a demon like those described in that text. I am a hybrid. I am me and the only hybrid that has reached adulthood”** I can see how pain starts to flicker in his gaze.

**“The only thing I know about my mother is that she lived in Beta, my home city. She was killed because of me, but the killer couldn’t find me. And I say killed because her death never reached the status to become a murder. I was an infant at that time, left alone somewhere. Someone had mercy and brought me to the Center for orphans. They gave me the name Grim after my rough appearance. I spent my youth among ill, blind and deformed children. Children that could be helped to live a normal life in most cases. Poor parents left their ill children in hope that the Center might help them, but the Center could only provide for the basic medical care, support and our tuition fees”**

 

“But isn’t the greatest of all your technology available in the cities?” Grim’s intense stare burned straight through me... **“Everything has its price in a city and life isn’t what is valued the most. I swore to find a way to help those children. I was used to be called by names like monster or freak outside the Center. It wasn’t before I could afford to leave Beta and travel to Terana that I start my medical studies. Nautilus took care of me and he even paid for my studies in the beginning. We came up with that mask to hide my face. I could wander on the streets for the first time without anyone screaming things at me”** He makes a pause and stares in the roof like he lost the thread. “Have you find a way to help those kids?” The feel of compassion grows within me.

**“Ah yes... We have a foundation that helps those poor children and also adults in two cities so far. We treat them at this Center to a lower cost, if we can** ” Grim hesitates to fix his pillow and get a better view over me. My body rides on the peaceful waves of his breathing. “Please continue”

 **“Did Moritz tell you what problem demons have that force them to visit our dimension?”** I bite my lip... oooh... l end with a nod. **“Demon hybrids isn’t fifty fifty like other hybrids. There are some traits that will stay consistent like that I’m a male, my head features, body and eye color as well as my reproductive organ”** He pause and cowers his face with the hands before he growls of discomfort. “So, you can’t like... Have you ever done or achieved any pleasure? Is there anything I can do to help you?” Oh god, I really asked... I did...

**“First... let me finish”** Grim inhales and exhales deeply. He stops… quiet... **“I couldn’t find anything about myself. Not in the books and files at the Medical Center. I even went through all files that Nuts had. It took me four years to reach my mental bottom. I had to show my sex organ to Nuts as my last chance to get some information. I was sure that I had a deform from birth. Nuts knew about other ancient books with history and he knew what classification I belonged to. It was in that antique storage with the books that I find my scythe. I could finally trace my origin and we found out what happened with my mother… And no, I have only experienced mild sexual stimuli. I can get the full experience from electric pulses at the Center or find someone willing to be with me, but it would only be for sex and that doesn’t feel right. I don’t miss anything I don’t know. I made the decision that I would live a better life without knowing. Nuts would even pay me for my mystic semen, but he won’t get it even if that ejaculation is without feelings for me. He has blood samples and other cells to experiment with!”** He growls in irritation. “Ah... wow... I am... that’s”

 

 **“There is only one way you can please me, but don’t feel any pressure, Mary. I lived my life for over fifty years. Time doesn’t matter, even years doesn’t matter for me. If it ever happens doesn’t matter to me either. What matters to me is these moments I get together with you”** His resting hands on my shoulders felt like stones. His words flew around in my head. These moments I get together with you. My head starts to spin, I had to gasp for air. **“Now, let us satisfy you together like I promised”** … “What! Like now?” he throws me in another spin to place me back on my side of the bed and starts to pull in my pants. “Wait! Just so you know… Devin and Moritz are in the rooms next to us” … **“I heat them up once already, didn’t I?”** … “Haaaaaa… I did… It was my fault. I couldn’t stop… I enjoyed it... you… too much” Stay calm… pleasure, you know what that is… behaaaaave. “Tongue… please” Nooo that’s not how to behave. I cover my blushing face. I let my body speak forptkmmmrtrrh… I peak between my hands at an eager grinning Grim just above me. “Wait… ah… the light is on… and I will sound… loud?”

 

he let that disgusting tongue dangle before he draws it back. No way I could hide my excitement after a show like that. I grab his bumpy dreads head and pulls him down to a wet kiss. I let his tongue pass past my lips before it slides in and… fills me… explores me… arouse me like nothing before… I bite around it… Catch its stiff ridges between my teeth. Wet steam of warm air hits my face. I play with it teasingly before I release.

 

He launches for another kiss, a forceful one and one more and... Dark growling purrs rise from Grim. Heat and tremble rise within me. I feel that acing need from before travel down my spine. I pull, I scratch to reach his hot back and spine. Teeth scratch my lips... my cheek… my… **“Help me satisfy you… Please guide”** … “Yessssss touch meeeh!” His tongue wanders over the neck side and cheek and over my mouth down to the other side. I fight against the uneven gasps for air.

 

A hand found its way to one of my breasts. “Eaaasy n... nipples aaaah sensitive” I feel moans in my throat. He slides it slowly over the belly and down between my legs. **“You are a wet flower aren’t you”** Grim grunts in a low chuckle. “Don’t go in... maybe try… little… aaaaah” I gasp of lust and need… I am ready… do it… Give me noooow… **“Be still… let me feel”** That forced dark growl between his gasps froze me. He explores my folds and up around clitoris and over… I stay still, but that fingers with my flooding juices over… “Mahh! No… not inside, bad feeling”

 

Grim responds at once and starts to circle the hand instead while his kisses scrape with teeth. “Haaah ngh ah ahh... right…  right do so!” I grabb around Grim’s shoulders. Tingling heat spreads through my inner core. I moan, I whine while Grim alters between circles and straight draws over clitoris. “Aaaah mmmmah! Sooon!” Nothing exist… the universe is gone… he stops... “Wha... heeey wh... what!?” ...  **“Sorry”**  He clears the throat from a rising dark snicker before he continues. “You ahhhre... deeeehh d! Ynnnngh!” Yes yessss... The charge of spasmodic jolts takes my breath away to only a hiss between the teeth. I rub against Grim’s hand in arousing. Wonderful, delightful like never before… I feel my heart beating in pace with my panting. “Youh are… dead. Did I say that? I’m a screamer without decency. I’m soooo dead!” A live preforming porn star... Can it be worse…

**“Wow, that’s a lot of fluids for someone dead! Great contractions by the way”** He burst out his rumbling delight next to me. I can hear him suck and lick before he makes a snorting inhale. “What is so special with salty slime… and why do you do like that?” Where is he going? He went to the drawer next to the bed and brings a small pouch and a handkerchief that he dries his fingers on **“First of all... I didn’t get a clean sample yesterday. Your fluids have the pure taste of you, your vitality and fertility combined. I flehmen to gain better access to your chemical signals. Mostly to know if you are ready for breeding, but this is your neutral taste and it tells me you are you and a female. I like salty things and you like my scent as much as I like your taste”** ... “Hey! Why? What? Noohooo” Shit... how? I just borrowed his pillow like twice or?

**“How do you think my pillow and your blanket came back from Clementine’s room?”** Facepalm... thanks. I groan in a blushing heat. Why now? Body pleeeeease. “Fine… you got me. Now I choose your pillow as a consolation prize for tonight” Grim chuckles in his usual dark and warming way. **“Time for some discomfort. It will be short, I promise. Please open that pouch”** I spread it open and drops its content between us. It looks like a biting toy for a dog, but for me in this case...  Made from leather bands knotted in each end. “Now? I still feel… I… Sorry, I shouldn’t burden you” Grim smiles wide of joy.

**“Don’t worry. The night is still young. Bite on that to save your teeth and our eavesdroppers from possible screams”** Grim didn’t waste time. I barely got the leather in my mouth before he firmly grabs one of my shoulders from behind. He leans over and presses his weight on me. **“Remember. Pain and pleasure are closely related and can overlap each other”** He keeps a warm but firm expression while he reaches down and circles a few times before he… I grab the sheets. It stings, he presses deeper… he widens… I whine, I bite and tears seep out. The stinging burn ebbs when he slides his fingers back out. I sob a few times of relief, but I can still feel a tingle of discomfort.

**“It’s over, please don’t cry…  Tomorrow will be a night of rest. This night will be a night of pleasure”** … “What!?” I stiffen… more? Grim drags the other hand through my hair a few times before he rises and grabs my boxer to remove them. His fingers leave faint lines of red on my leg. Oh nooo… **“Relax Mary… Let me satisfy you”** Grim purrs darkly. A wide grin spreads before he lowers down between… to… “Wait! Haaaa oooh… no... ahm... go... keep going!” Shoooooot…

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Morning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	13. A bad storm of feelings is never fun…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First is a collection of four boooring days….  
> We get our life messed up in far more ways than one…
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS OKAY text-wise for now...  
> This story is written apparently far away from "present" thousand and one times...  
> Will FIX as much I can master myself. Hopefully within the nearest month or so...  
> THE TWO FIRST CHAPTERS ARE worked trough and OK to read, but the others aren't written in "present" and will be more worked out in some parts. Just so you know...

Mary’s Memories: May:  9 – 12 Monday - Thursday

That four days followed a similar pattern. Can’t divide them… why didn’t I think about a notebook before? Fine… Let see… I helped the villagers with different task as much as I could. Packed things daily and forever. Trained with the dragons and at the arena. Aidan and Devin picked one dragon each on (May 9) Monday. I never get how that two guys interact with each other. They had to choose one read dragon each. Devin fly with Passion and Aidan with Lust. Iven and one more dragon rider flew Candy and Lemon on Monday evening, in advance, to warn settlements on the way to Terana. The White may continue north and pass through the settlements. It will take them around ten days to fly, what did they say? 14000 km. both young dragons will follow through the portal. Lust will fly with the portal crystals to Terana on Saturday (May 14), when everything is moved. Pearl and Passion follows too. They may fly the whole way in just seven days, if the weather is okay. Devin flew Passion for the first time on his own on Tuesday. Aidan didn’t do it before Wednesday. I flew on Tuesday as Devin, but it took me to Thursday before I was sure on how to tune in to Passion’s and Lust’s mind. Good for me that I could speak with the dragons to know which one I flew near. I gave Devin a spin of his life, but that didn’t light him up… Devin behaves strangely… I can manually control Pearl’s turns, flips, landings and starts. I can feel their waves of emotions, but I still struggle with the communication to all dragons at once and I cannot feel their position compared to mine. Devin is a great dragon rider. He has no fear at all, but Aidan had to struggle with his first flights alone. The other dragon riders are impressed with our fast learning. Two of the riders are also females, in my age. Need to talk to them. A lot of time before our dragons arrive in Terana. The biggest trouble for me with the dragons is their poo. Yes, that smells worst hell ever. The riders dried it up to use as fuel for cooking. Dragons didn’t defecate so often, once a week at the most.

Oh… I forgot. We choose the same outfit as the other riders, but no forge in the village now so it will take time to get them ready.

 

The training worked. Fewer bruises and ache and more control over my movements. Devin had one extra trainer for his sword-wielding together with Clementine. She got her sword after… was it on Wednesday? It is short, more like a long dagger She should use it with one hand, but she grabbed it with two. I would do the same. Devin trained half of the time with us, but he didn’t speak much at all. Not with anyone of us…

 

Sanja helped Grim to pack all the medical tools and other supplies, but most things should be left behind, as for most of the other villager’s furnishings too. They didn’t believe that the White will spend any resources on burning or destroying the village when it was emptied from creatures and valuables. All books, one big leafed house plant, things from the kitchen, the cabinet from downstairs and the table with the twelve chairs. That was the only things we should bring from the manor. Our stuff too, of course and a big box with bed sheets and towels. We all have our own backpack made of textile and leather in different stages of worn for packing our things. Donated to us from families in the village. My smells from coffee, no it stinks.

 

The feel and atmosphere in the village is completely changed. No one sells anything in any market stands. No one gathers in spontaneous chat groups along the road. The village is empty by now. Creatures only walked the roads if necessary and mostly with carts back and forth to the square these days. It feels like a huge ghost village surrounds us now... Empty… We have a major part in this. I don’t know why it gives me this uneasy feeling. Maybe they were right, maybe this would have happened within a short time anyway, but it feels so wrong. The danger from the White must be great to force something like this, but still. How can anyone just leave their homes just like this… Their belief in a return is immensely strong. The fact that everyone goes at the same time to the same place probably gained them that power to keep their strength in mind.

I doublecheck trough the sentences. Maybe I missed something. Dragons, move, training and other things. Did I forget something?

Grim… Oh no, this is Mary’s adventures. My events for the afterlife, if something should happen to me. Nooo diary. Everyone’s diary gets eyed eventually by someone else besides its author. That is how it works…. It has been three bloody nights, literally… Maybe we can… God, I’m so horrible…

Moritz’s morning grin... No comments on that one… Have I learned to behave? I don’t think so. Last night was the most unpleasant one. No more until I ever… Stoooop… I make myself blush soon…

At least I told him about my mom and dad and their new partners. My three aunts and two uncles. Oh, and their kids… There wasn’t much more…

Grim challenged us to test our fighting skills the last evening at the manor.  That is today… We have a supper invitation from the rabbits to attend now. I am dressed up in green…. Get used to it…

I’ve been so busy these days, we all have. Still… We are still super stuck on this planet…

 

Mary’s Memories: May: 13 Friday

Save today for later… Time for rabbit supper. Pffft… poor rabbits… Hm… Must think how I phrase things…

 

I glance around the empty room, where books used to be. Only Grim’s scythe stands alone in one corner. It wasn’t a normal one. No handles just grip around its black shaft. Should I grab it, just to see… No, bad Idea… I left the notebook in my backpack. I hear Grim in joyful laughter from downstairs before I even reach the stair. “What are you guys doing with that tray?” …. “Mary! He is eating from the saved ones” Aidan and Moritz holds the tray with cream crackers in each end. Our homemade gift to the rabbits. “Hey! Sweet tooth. Sorry, but you were gone, and you can’t eat our gift!” Moritz growls to Aidan and releases the tray. **“Yucky crackers… hilarious he… hee... he likes them! Aidan fix it. I will be right back. Oh… make yourself ready and gather the others”** Grim walks past me to the stair “Wait I... Go I'm following you” … “What!? You juzzzt came back down” … “Yes, and now I’m going back up again” I need to ask… So many days. I should be happy that he didn’t bother me, but I’m not…

 

Grim digs around in his wardrobe. “you didn’t empty this?” …   **“Ah sss… No, it will stay. I got everything I need. This is just extra. I don’t know exactly where it is, but somewhere… it should be somewhere. I’m sure about it”** Grim is scratching and digging through piles of fabrics. I watch how he throws things everywhere around him. “Something is wrong with Devin. He… He disappears somewhere. He doesn’t talk with anyone like he did before, and he avoids me totally. Do you know anything?” He digs through another box in the wardrobe. **“No, but he had one eye on you. Didn’t he?”** … “What? Not the kind of eye you have. Still… I cannot get those pieces together. I think I’m getting a cold too” … **“You and I... It might be hard for him and he just needs some time alone. A cold is good. Did you ask Aidan?”** … “Yes! Of course I have, but Devin only told him that he had to do something. What can that something be?” Good with a cold? In which universe… **“Sorry. My only concern now is this threat from the White. I don’t think Devin is into anything dangerous. You can ask Cassandra, maybe she knows something”** … “Probably, but I don’t like that option… I can’t get this troubling ache away. Did you find what you are looking for?” …  “ **Yes, I found my coin collection. Now we can play twenty-one”** Grim removes his mask and places it on the table next to the bed before he embraces me in a firm hug. The moment passes over to minutes. The calming warmth of spices fills me. **“I’m here for you, always. Let’s go and have some fun before I beat you up”** … “Haaaa! In your dreeeeams!” I push him with my hardest efforts, but he didn’t move at all. A sly smile spreads across his face. **“Knock at Clementine’s. Tango and Clementine should be there”** … “Come now! We are going” They stumble out behind us. Grim chuckles teasingly. He grips me and tosses me back at them, so he gets down the stair before us. Baaad mptkh… Wait until the evening and you will see. “You lost already. Count your opponents Grim!” He glares at me with evil in his grin. Haaaa… Good one Grim…

 

“Ready at lazzzt! Thought you get it going for realzzz this time” ... “Brother!” ... “It wazzzn’t aimed to you brother!” … “Did you find them?” ... **“Yes. Did you find a deck?”** ...  “Yes” Aidan sits with our gift box. Everyone else seems ready, but something amuses them… “Zzzorrrrry for my eagernezzz, but I really need someone to exzzzplain that mizzzing toe for me. That one that let ya kizzz everyone under it. I woudn’t mind a kizzzz tonight!” ... “Something you know about Clementine?” Aidan rises his gaze to face a startled Clementine. “Tango’s fault. It is his brother! We talked about odd traditions. You know them much better than me” ... “Sure, but I was curious on your explaining and where it all went so wrong. I will explain. It is a plant called mistletoe Moritz. You cannot kiss people just like that, they also need to know about that mistletoe” Aidan has trouble to keep it together. **“I give you a kiss”** Grim’s dark tone catches everyone’s attention. “Naaah no need Grim... I’m fine. I will behave” ... “Sure brother... We are guests! Get that” Tango mumbles out his irritation. Hooks Clementine’s arm and starts to walk towards the door. **“Tango has right. Hope’s family are close friends to me. I hope that you show them polite manner tonight”** Grim hooks my arm and we follow after Tango and Clementine. **“Come. I know something that will fit you perfectly”** ... **“Devin shows rest of you the way!”** Grim leads me down a side road. We pass rows of empty houses **“There is some beautiful green flowers down this road. We can borrow one, don’t you think?”** ... “Sure, what for?” ... **“You will see”** ... “Who is left now?” ... **“Only this rabbit family, the rider for tomorrow, some guards and us. Here they are”** Big green flowers, like dahlias, stand in neat rows in front of a house. Grim breaks one off and brings something from his pocket. **“Let me fasten it. Hope you don’t mind”** He attach it to my hair behind my ear. I let my fingers pass over the soft petals. “Ah... Sure” … **“Relax. They know me. The real me”** My hands starts to shake… What if… “Do they know anything about us? I’m so sorry… I can’t place my feelings… I… Cassandra’s stories you know” He walks out to the main road and over to the next side. He turns on to the nearest path. **“Don’t worry about us. No trace of me on you, but you should know that it is Danny’s sister that is Cassandra’s mother. Come in when you are ready”**

 

Oh… A small cottage stands in front of us. A big chicken coop with spotted hens is next to our right. Grim continues to walk forward. The main building has no manner at all. Full of wires and cables everywhere. Is it twinkle lights cables? Two smaller cottages on each side of the main cottage surrounding the front yard. “Mary! Pet woffi” Clementine sits outside the entrance of the left cottage. Maple and Dandy are with her. The smaller rabbit disappears behind a giant white dog. “Clementine. That is a huge dog” ... “More like a dire wolf and this one is Ragdoll. Come and pet him” I sit down next to her. Both rabbits are behind the wolf’s back and its big head rests in Clementine’s lap. I let my hand pass through stiff fur between its ears. Calm beast… “I have seen them, but never this close” The last days passed so fast… “How do you feel now when we will be real refugees?” ... “I have some good friends now, its fine. Gosh… poor Tango, they teased him for his prudish way… But” she bites her lip and turns her gaze to that wolf. “They stopped when Cassandra took us younger for a swim in the river today… Tango did it naked, don’t worry I didn’t but he… Sorry, I just... He is sooo handsome” I watch how a startled surprise spread over Clementine’s face when she meets my fixed eyes. She realized probably what she just said. “Did this rabbit Cassandra do that?” … “Yes, but she had other plans with one of the guards that followed” She covered it up… Clementine covers her mouth with both hands and stares at me. “What about creepy crawlers and snakes that might be in Terana?” … “I don’t know… Clementine! You freak me out now. I will never fall asleep in that tent” What if something… Clementine laughs her guts out.

 

The smallest rabbit rolls over Ragdoll and trots over to us “Lap! Mary, all friends gone” ... “Sure. Come and sit, but you will meet them tomorrow you know” ... “She really likes you. I told her to sit with me, but no way. I will start school on Monday” … “Real school?” … “Yeah… My age apparently, but just for three hours or so. In a tent somewhere. Tango might follow, but he doesn’t need to read” She shines up and then her face turns to a more hard-set state. “Oh, I was going to tell you that my magic is very unusual, but I had to… It’s sooo hard to just imagine, even here” She tries to ruffle Maple’s fur, but she pushes Clementine away. “Nooo!” … “Cutie… Mary, I just found out that I am as rare as those who know healing!” ... “Rare?” … “Everyone can learn basic magic, you know that. Only a few are born within the four elements like Violet and Grim, even fewer with abilities like electricity, gravity and healing. Did you know that you can tattoo runes with magical powers on your body? Tango got three” ... “I heard of those runes” … “Yeah? You know… Now when we can fight. I know my sword can’t kill as it is, but still” Her expression flickers of fear. I lay my arm around her back and I can feel her struggling with her breathe. “What if they attack tonight? No one is left, and we are the target” ... “Don’t worry. We wouldn’t be done in such good time if we didn’t work this hard. Let’s go and be social with our hosts” ... “wait. How about you? I see you got pimped” Inhale… Be casual… “I start to miss someone in my age to talk deeper with, but it isn’t that bad. I didn’t have the time anyway. I don’t like that we must depend on others. Yes… Well, I didn’t have the heart to stop him. Is it nice? I cannot see” … “It’s nice. Let’s enter that crazy house. Wait… Chris is in that building in front” … “I will bring him” I am worried too Clementine. Only one night left… I grab the small rabbit in my arms. Her furry ears rest under my chin. Dandy grabs Clementine’s hand. That beasty wolf sits on the step. Stuck with a chain to its collar. Good, stay there…

 

I knock at the door. “Mary! Come and see. Danny has a whole electric workshop” … “You can’t keep away from cables, can you? Clementine and I are going in” … “Wait. I just” Chris stands with his hands full of wires and cables at the door. A quick peek inside, just to see... Another crazy hoarder, definitely. I let Maple run inside the main cottage before me. The main cottage is also full of things... “So many beautiful lanterns and lamps” They are hanging everywhere, even in the low ceiling. “A real craftsmanship. See all these intricate details” Chris points at one with its base in the shape of a flower. The petals cover one-third of the lantern.  I lower my gaze. We are standing in front of an elongated main room with an inserted table in the wall at the end. Not that big as Grim’s and with two benches, already filled up. Todelooo! Ha harrr... Welcome to my family Mary! I am Danny. Have a seat” An open kitchen to the right with a lit fireplace. I can partially see bunk-beds in the room to the left.  I meet Danny’s sharp gaze. He is a ragged orange long-eared rabbit with a crazy grin. “Dandy! Sorry, take a seat on... Please bring a chair and taste some honey lemonade. I am his queen Summer, by the way. He tends to forget that” Summer has a firmer orange coat filled with big violet spots. “Well, Mary... I was just talking about that we prrromised Nuts to keep an eye on Grim, that’s why we know him so well. He can skip meals for days” … **“Not now Danny, maybe before”** ... “Errr... to me you talking? You see... It may sound silly, but we are grrrateful that you stayed with Grim, all of you” ... “You eat way too much bean and cabbage-related vegetables in this village” Chris sits down with a lantern in his hands at the end of the bench near me. I know too well why he feel so worried. He is our biggest fart-master. Poor guy...

 

“Wait, I forgot to show you some magic!” Violet runs to the kitchen and returns with a bowl and a jug of water. “We need ice to the lemonade, don’t we?” She smiles slyly when her eyes wander past everyone before She pour water slowly through her circled hand. Pieces of ice start to fall from under the hand in the bowl. “That’s a great party-trick” … “Not if you can’t zzzuckle on thezzz properly” Moritz rests teasingly against Devin’s shoulder. “Fffff… get off me!” … “Let me demonzzztrate for ya” … “Males! Keep it child-friendly, please… Yes, we eat a lot of greens... Grim and those dragons are the only prime carnivores around, and that is why you are in for a real treat today. Let see what’s in this box” … “I should mention that Timothy, our firrrstborn son is in Alpha right now. He is therrr to verify his degrees” ... “Verify for what?” Summer almost lift the lid off the box. “Oh sorry. It is easy to forget that you dropped down from the sky. You can study anything with a higher grade, but you need to do a test in one of our five cities to get it official” ... “So, I can do a test and get a worldwide degree?” Chris shines of excitement. **“No, just for Terana… I can explain later”** ... “Hey! Mom we really need to. Dandelion!” The small rabbit runs from Violet in screams of joy. “Oh... Big thanks to all of you sweet buns. This warms my heart when I can share a gift with my whole family. Dandy come here! Take one cream cracker for you and your sister” … “You are welcome” Aidan ruffle the small child’s fur on the head. We all agree in unison.

 

“Aaaah… Errr… We might have… I should have… well” Danny scratch his head in concern. “Cassandra might have infected you” … “What the fuck!” … “Yesss fucker! With pink flatworms!” … “Language errr! Both of you. Now… Grim, you know that all of you need to be treated. Is it betterrr now or after supper?” Grim died of laughter. **“Wait… I… I need to”** … “Is it harmless? Shit!” The kids run around behind, but I cannot move. We got… **“Yes, it is harmless… If you treat them before they get too many. They spread their eggs outside the anus. better to take it now. The infusion tastes rotten grass and we also need to repeat it after two weeks”** … “Look Mary! I told you so” Chris points at me. More amused than upset. “your group is the only one clearly infected. Cassandra smelled from yourrr activities Devin, so you know. Cassandra helps many families with daily chores. You can guess how many otherrr families we have to inforrrm now” Devin dropped his chin. He sits mouth open and stares at nothing. **“Humans can’t smell pheromones or dissolve them, but Nuts should have informed you about pheromones, right?”** Chris leans on the table. “He did. It’s like when you eat too much garlic, but what does it mean that we can’t dissolve pheromones?” … “Does it mean that everyone that met Cassandra knows what Devin did?” Aidan leans over and sends a teasing wink towards Devin, but Devin stays in his frozen state. “Come on big frrrendly doctor. Explain forrr them” Summer comes up next to me and grabs the ice bowl. She sighs. “Let me steer this up a little. Cassandra! Fix shot glasses and fill them with infusion for our guests. Violet! Get Maple and Dandy dressed for the night. Please continue Grim” … **“Aaah”** … “No Aidan. Most creatures know by now that I smell sometimes. I didn’t tell it was you Devin. You are a good keep” Cassandra sucks on one finger teasingly with a smirk at Devin’s direction. “He! Izzz heee good!? Nah, juzzt wait… you will zzze” … “Haaa Moritz! I am an expert” Devin snaps back from his paralysis. Danny giggles darkly in amusement. **“Manners... All of you”**

 

Grim clears his throat. **“Summer is pregnant. Am I right?”** … “Of course! Errr… she is a rrreal killer right now” Danny wriggles teasingly with his eyebrows in a dark purr over to Summer. “Hey! Watch it or you sleep with Ragdoll tonight! Yes… In about eight months, if it all goes as planned” Summer removes her fist that she furiously slammed on the table. **“She will cool down when it stabilizes. I have a golden key, by the way”** … “Good Grim. How wonderful of you to bring that up when he is like that already!” … **“I will only give the key to you, Summer. Don’t you think I know him by now”** Danny growls deep and snort? He doesn’t seem to appreciate that idea at all. “ **Back to your question Chris. The substance that dissolves pheromones is created by the immune system. That’s why we believe Mary and Clementine can’t dissolve pheromones”** … “Pheromones from where?” Clementine ignores Tango’s desperate waves from the opposite side. Grim inhales in a thoughtful expression and whispers something in her ear. A puzzled expression passes past her face. “We can’t even once, and we will? And they can? … **“Well… Our females can receive two, maybe three times in a row, but no more”** … “How long will the smell stay?” … **“At least twenty-four hours when you start to smell”** … “Why does it happen?” Tango squeals. I shift my gaze. Moritz pokes Tango teasingly in the side. Disturbing... And still, they need to sit next to each other. Devin whispers to Moritz. He smiles at me and whispers something back to Devin. Good that only those two gossips… Stay calm. Keep my manner. **“Mmm… That faint scent isn’t for any direct purpose. You gain a strong repulsive odor to repel other males if you… It protects females when breeding”** Grim tries to clear the awkwardness from his throat. “Oh… strange” Clementine frown in her thoughts.

 

“Lap! Please!” Oh… I lift Maple to my lap. “Sure, sweaty” So that is why I don’t have any trace of Grim… I stare at the black content in the double-sized shot glass on foot. “Do you always drink shots from big glasses like this?” … “Errr of course. We drink to get a kick from it” Sure… Just not so tempting in this case…  “Mary drinks pooo!” I peek at my lap friend’s sparkling eyes and happy smile. I lift the glass to smell… Worst drink so far. “Get ready for a really shitty treat guys. Fear factor here we go!” I choke it down in two gulps and the rest of my lemonade right after. No way I will have worms inside my butt. Shoot! It comes back up. Throat burns. Force it down! I Keep head up high. Please, please I don’t want to do this again… A burp from hell and done... “Go ahead. I’m done” Maple giggles of joy from my awfully deep burp. Wonder if these kids had to drink that... Grim manages it seemingly effortlessly, but everyone else suffers more or less with my problems. My stomach growls. I turn away. I cannot see. That bitter taste from rotten grass is still on my tongue. “Cassandra, you can start to serve” … “Sure, I am here to please, aren’t I” she bent over my shoulder and inhales while she drags one finger past my flower. Why she… “Fish and chips are on today’s menu. Only the best for the cunning up next, alright!”

 

“Beautiful lanterns… uhhh um… you have everywhere. And electricity?” Clementine is still struggling with her infusion. “You see errr… I am responsible forrr the safety of electricity. I need to assure that everything is disconnected after the village is cleared. I am a traveling lamp and lanterrrn maker too. That’s why I installed the crystal electricity” … “What is that substance you light up? It is like LED, but I can’t find any components. Does the voltage only pass through a semiconductor?” … “Hey, booooring Chris!” Devin waves from the corner over an irritated Moritz. “Hey worm hoazzzt! Thizzz is intresting” … “Boring yeees… But errr… let me just fill in. We don’t have much of technology. It lights up a bioconcentrate. We will be close neighbourrrs tomorrow, so let us take this tech-talk later” … **“Does anyone of you recognise this kind of food?”** … “Oh yes! Smoked fish” Clementine starts to clear the meat away with her hands. Grim shew everything, bones too. Fish and chips? A big bowl of vegetable chips. A smoked fish with butter for each of us and four different dipping sauces to try out. “Come and eat with mommy. Mary needs her lap to eat” Summer have to lift Maple away. The table has no space left around. I take some chips and two salsas and sits back down. The chips crunch like nachos. “We vegetable eaterrrs have a vegetable stew to eat. Feel free to taste” … **“Are you ready to move tomorrow?”** … “We still need to catch ten or so hens and two roosters, but other than that, yes” … “You will leave all those lanterns?” … “No space, but you can have one if you find someone of interrrest” … “Yes, thank you” Clementine shakes Danny’s offered hand. “Are you ready to share one bedroom with everyone Grim?” Summer asks from behind. I hear how a tired Maple yawns and whines on her lap. **“Everything is ready. To share one bedroom is not my decision. I respect Mary’s and the others wish to return home”** Danny nods in assent. “You should know that we arrr on your side, but to revolt Grim. Is that even possible? **“A total war isn’t necessary if we stay quiet and plan it good. The Red are a minority.** **This is our chance to make a stand for ourselves Danny, and their only way to get home”** … “Yeah… errr pesky Red”

 

My fish is almost finish. If only for the food, I should definitely take it for a supper at home. “Anyone feeling for a smoke?” Cassandra winks to the table. Devin slams Moritz into Tango. Aidan scrambles fast to his feet, but Tango blocks them from passing. “Get lozzzt or get lotzzz of regretzzz brother!” … “If you behave!” … “Baaah! I told everyone I will zzzo go” Moritz’s angry growl throws saliva all over Tango’s face. He moves away under the cover from one arm. “Disgusting! That’s not a good behave Moritz!” Devin and Moritz runs after Cassandra through the door. “Do we need to wait for them?” Chris pulls his hair in dismay” … “Cassandra has strict orrrders. This is my terrritory. They are back in less than five minutes” … “Father, you think so?” Sanja takes Danny’s and the rest of our plates. “I will drrrag them naked through manure if they don’t! Let’s play some sexy cards. Our only joy tonight. Errr... right Grim?” Grim chuckles soft in a wide smile and shakes his head to Danny’s eager stare. “I drag you trough manure! Trust me Danny. One more time!” Summer’s hard voice pierce my ears. Teasing seems to be today’s quote… **“Please, cards Aidan. No… I will test their fighting skills with my scythe tonight”** Grim lifts his pouch filled with coins on the table. “Wonderrrful! Good luck chicken squirrrts. You’ll need it” A low humming murmur comes from the table. Sure he… Someone stumbles in. “You two… I haaa I can’t” Moritz closes the door behind a bent Cassandra in laughter. “Zorrry… I had ta make a show off, but Cassandra have rezzzstrictions. Devin was eazzzy to target. I electrified a so-called bonerzzz so heeee… he needs to cool down to close his phaaa... I didn’t know that humaaaanzzz!” Moritz lost it too. “Wash your hands!” Devin peeks inside with flushing cheeks before he enters… “All three, wash your hands now! Cassandra, serve the carrot cake, after you washed your hands” Summer pins them with an intense glare and points at the kitchen. “Aidan shuffles the cards in the corner but hurries from the table. “No more hands for Devin?” … “If he returnzzz ta favourzzz” … “Up yours Aidan!” Aidan snickers in amusement far before he reaches the door.

 

“Errr… sexual voltage perrrhaps?” … “The bezzzt you can get” Moritz sits down in a proud grin opposite to Danny and finger-winks over to Cassandra. “I only sit here so you can’t mess anymore” Tango bumps into his brother to mark his dislike. Those two next each other again… Chris moves eight piles of coins around the table. “May the best man win. No cheating” Devin grabs one pile and glare over the table. Moritz responds with a shrug. “I will beat all of you!” Cassandra drags a coin pile to the side while she serves cake slices around the table. Clementine sits next to me now. Neither of us is joining. I know that this isn’t something I am good at. A match between the guys is more fun to see. “Wait, let me join” Aidan returns and sits down on the bench. “I can be the bank. Let us start and see where it goes” Chris gives one card face-down to everyone. I cannot see Grim’s card. Shoot… The wall is in the way. I squeeze in behind Cassandra. Grim holds up his card. It is an ace. Oh… that can be both fourteen and one. Grim lost. He “bust” it hard… Oh well… Good carrot cake… mmm… “Hey, you know what. I will use my sword today” I never touched her sword and they never… I lean close to whisper back with a teasing smirk. “You know what… Grim’s scythe feels like fire if you touch it. Don’t tell them” Clementine smirks back and zips her lips with her fingers in the air. “look at them. They are trying to beat the bank” Danny is a talented player, followed by Moritz and Devin. Grim is the real loser. He lets his cards go to high in his attempt to gain twenty-one most of the times I check, not good. Cassandra catches up and gets cocky. “What is she doing? Can you do that?” … “Very bold or stupid act, a real gamble. She is out if she loses this time” She lost it. The bank takes every last coin from her…

 

Now is my chance... “Smoke?” She looks at me, a bit upset and confused. I nod towards the door with my head while I pin her with my eyes. “Ahm… Sure” She grabs my arm and pulls me with her through the door. She pushes me down on the step next to that huge wolf dog. She offers me a cigarette. “Sorry” She lights one and awaits my next move. “You know... Devin?” She gives me an are you serious look before she draws and inhales with her eyes pinned on me. “He doesn’t talk as he usually does and disappears somewhere nobody knows. Do you know what he is up to?” She bites her lip in a smirk. A smug spark of Joy flash past her expression. “Sweet little honeybun. That is not how I gossip. First you tell me something and I decide if your question is worth my answer” Crap... should have known... “Fine, but this stays between us okay?” She nods and takes a new draw. “Grim and I are together, but we haven’t done anything private together yet” She smiles back and shakes her head. “have you seen his tongue?” Tricky hmmm… “Yes” ... “Describe it to me, I have seen it too, so you know, and I know exactly where it would go” She licks her lips... “Fine” I sigh and inhale... “It’s big, red with black horizontal ridges on the sides. Happy now?” ... “Devin goes away to practice” Whaaa... all that for this? “Practice what?” She makes a stupid actor pause with closed eyes and my cooler is about to blow... “He practices sword fights at the arena” Ah... what a relief... “That’s all?” She nods. “All of us is training for self-defense. If Devin gets something on his mind, fairly good isn’t enough for him” Maybe he got scared, but I don’t tell her that. “This wolf... does he get as old as you?” Her stare had already marked me as dumb, but how should I know. I wish I could dump her on a train and just leave. Haaa! What a sight... “No, Ragdoll gets around twenty and he is about seven right now. If you thought about that three-step treatment you got... It is veeeeery expensive and painful and maybe doubles his life at the most” Oh... “Pet owners wish their pets could live longer, you know. Why the name Ragdoll?” ... “It could be worse... That what happens when you let brats name an animal. You need to get out. Have some fun without those dicks” I shake my head in a smile. “Maybe, but like what?” ... “If something comes up I will let you know, but too much work for me right now. Let’s go” A good idea...  but with her and her friends?

 

Cheers erupt around the table when Danny beats the bank. “A bigger deposit for the bank next time” ... “Damn good play!” … “long time since I did something like this” ... “Yezzz! What ya zzzay brother? A win or a win?” .... “Fine, you beat me this time. Just don’t go in others pants like that” A “woo hoo!” spreads around the table. “Sorry brother. I am a male with needzzz. But I will take it chillzzz, promizzze. Thankzzz for an entertaining evening, hope we zzztill welcome” Moritz throws an arm around a not so convinced Tango. “Errr... Needs is a currrsed must, but that reminds me... My queen supreme! Any last worrrds?” ... “I can deal with Danny. You are no match for me!” Summer’s sharp retort gets the snicker around the table to still. She stares over the table. “What’s wrong with you!? Of course! You are all welcome to our family, males and females!” Summer hugs everyone she can reach. She squeeze-hugs me and Clementine on the go. “Take care now. Both of you” … **“Snuggle Dandy and Maple from us. Maybe you see my guests tomorrow... If they survive the fight”** Grim growl in a mean grin before he rises one hand and walks over to the door. Summer hugs the rest guests from the table. I wave, and we are back outside on the empty road in a blink. Everything is dark around us. Everything is empty…

**“Your impression?”** … “We should behave? Sorry Grim, but Danny was in a worzzzt state than uzzz” Grim tries to hold his manner but loses to a dark snicker. **“Sorry about that, but yes. He is a crazy experimenting visionary for the most part”** … “Small place compared to yours” … “They seem to manage, or?” … **“They farm most of their food. That is their biggest safety. They swap most goods and services with other families”** … “Pink flatworms, the best reveal so far” … “A damn good book-title though! I can even add, based on a real event” … “Don’t forget to add your buttcrack on the book cover” Teasing snicker rise like a wave over the guys. “The food was so familiar” … “Cassandra wasn’t the worst one” ... “Nope. I think I split the first place of misbehaving between Danny and my beloved brother” ... “What is that golden key for? I think I know but” … **“It is for a love hut next to the forest. To keep tempting lewd sounds away from the camp. I think there are five keys and five huts in total”** … “Wow, that’s… Actually, an appropriate solution” … “So many things they have everywhere” ... **“Yes... Give them a week or two and their tent will be the same, but don’t worry about that infusion. You get pills next time”** ... “Don’t worry? What more can we get?” Grim gives a rumbling chuckle in return. **“Cassandra might, the rest is up to you”** ... “Nothing deadly malezzz. Who izzz our other neighburzzz?” **The other ones that share our kitchen area are Tot and the guard Apex with his family. You should know his twins Mary”** ... “Are you talking about Ylvet and Toniet?” … **“Exactly… I don’t know whom the last will be”** I drag Clementine with me behind the rest. “You really dig into the icky bits Clementine” … “Icky? It is good to know. Nothing compared to that Moritz did with Devin. Did you see his face?” I know that expression all too well… “He was more himself than he been in days” Clementine bursts out in giggles.

 

Finally, back at the manor. Wish it didn’t need to chill that creepy… **“Go and warm up. Chris and Devin checked the spotlights so no excuses. I test you soon”** Grim hums darkly for himself on the way upstairs. “Let’s dress up. Things are ready in the backyard” Devin claps us in motion. Back in the nasty gear from last century. All or nothing… Where is Clementine? “I don’t like thizzz fighting, but for the zzzake of zzzafty. Where izzz Clementine? Clementine!” Clementine comes around the corner in a beautiful cyan and white cloak. “Watch out Moritz, I stun you!” ... “Anytime in a drezzz like that!” Clementine laughs and swipes her sword. Moritz fends off her hit in a sparkly patter. “That’s good, that izzz really good power. I feel it! More Clementine!” ... “Are you going to only stand and stare?” Oh... Aidan. “Not when I can challenge you” Aidan smiles and position himself. I give my all. I can defend. This is good. Hit... hit him. Miss... My fingers… He hit my fingers. “Oooh... Not good, sorry” Aidan is down to aid… “It’s okay. Go, not that bad, I fix it” I wave him away. I press against my knuckles. Hope they don’t swell… that light pressure under my eyes returns. Probably a cold… Nooo… Devin is in a better mood. He even laughs with Chris and Noritz. “Mary! We meet again!” Clementine makes a spinning action pose. “This is supposed to be serious… You are so cute!” She shines like a fairy. I grip my stick. I line up… close. My hair rises in my neck. I feel a flow of energy around her sword... I gasp. My blood drains… “I don’t use much of my power, it’s only ignited” I step back to gain some distance. “Ready!” She slashes. Moritz must have triggered her… She strikes hard. She angles her sword so good. Much heavier with a long stick. She is faster with that sword… I try to hit, she reaches down the opposite side. Sparks swirls around my ankle. “Stop! That scared” She smiles at me. “That wasn’t a hit” … “I know, but” … **“Mary!”** Oh nooo… Grim walks past us. He stops in the middle of the yard with his scythe resting on a shoulder. What is he wearing? Why a surgeon robe… **“I warn you. Don’t let this deceive you! Give me your best”** A teasing tone pass through his rumbling voice. He grips his scythe and angles its blade to point back. Everyone stands with me, alongside the kitchen wall. So that is how he will use it… **“Mary! You are one of us, remember that. Now, defend yourself!”** Shoot! Why… sure I know… I know why… His eyes burn in the grave face. Someone whistle in the background. I line up. That scythe, how will I… “Haaagh!” My back… I, he slammed me down. I missed… Mary up! Don’t… God, he can hit! He pushes me backwards. My feet slide over the ground. Watch where he hits… Watch out! Fingers, protect… They yell and cheer at us. Stones smatter under us. No way I can hit him. My arms… He growls…

“Grim!” He stops in his swipe.

“I challenge you! You didn’t claim Mary, right!? If I win, I get her right!?”

Devin stands just steps into the yard. He wears a half-plated armor. He draws a sword from behind his back.

“What claim? Devin! What’s wrong with you!?”

“Mary! He is no human!” So, this is what he trained for...

“Fucker! You can’t stop me! You never get me! You”

 **“Mary! Please”** Grim points towards the kitchen wall…

“No! I don’t... I won’t”

 **“Mary!”** ... **“Take her away!** ” What? No, why would he…

“Aidan! Did you know? Why don’t you stop this?” He pulls me back. He... Answer please...

“No Mary, I didn’t. Devin has a sharp sword. Let Grim solve this” Nooo... this is wrong, so wrong!

**“As you wish Devin! Moritz, you make the countdown!”**

“No! Aidan! Somebody stop this! He... he has armor and... Grim” Aidan holds me in a firm grip. He holds...

“Let go! Aidan!” I see him walk over...

“Tango! Stop your brother! Do something! I gonna rip your ears off! I swear!” ... “I... Sorry I... It will not stop them!”

I hear the countdown. My chest burns. My throat aches. Grim forces Devin’s sword over his head and kicks him over the yard. He launches forward to pin him down. My heart trembles. Maybe... Devin rolls and. I cannot watch! A clink comes. Grim fixed it! Oh, Grim noooo. My heart shatter inside me. My eyes sting. I hear hit after hit, growls and smatter. Like the whole ground rips apart. More Smatter… Screams and growls. No more... please...  
“Pleeease... Devin noooohoo... no more!”I plea... I can’t take more... No air. Tears blur. Inhale...  
Doesn’t help… It burns, everything burns...

 

*CLANG-CLACK CLANG*

 

“Stop! I... I surrender! Yoh... You win... argh!”

 What!? Blink! Devin’s sword is on the cracked ground. **“On your knees! Bow down!”** Quiet... My chest. It hurts so bad. Devin falls in a lump posture. Grim walks up behind him and fronts us. He grips the scythe and turns the blade to the front. A flash of red light travels over it and leaves a faint glow behind. The moment stands in a freeze. Only Devin’s heavy breathing is visible. A second flash dims Grim’s eyes and quenches the scythe back to black. He lifts it up on his shoulder...

  **“To please love and to please a need is two entirely different things. You must learn that!”**

 Grim walks past Devin and continues past us. “Let go of me. Aidan!” ... “Mary wait, it’s over. Give them a minute” Aidan braces me. I feel his relaxed hold... No, I need to see him... l need… A twitch and a bent and I am free. “Mary!” I run inside. I run upstairs. “Grim!” No answer. No Grim. Nowhere… I run back down to discover my miss. Grim’s scythe is standing in the corner in front of the entrance. He is gone... My chest knots in agony. “Mary wait!” Tears burn my eyes. I run back up. I scream. I whine deep into Grim’s pillow. I soak it down with tears. Damn, damn... Why Devin, why this way... Where are you! I need you! Please...

 

Someone is on my bedside... Why does it hurt so bad... why… “Mary... No one is harmed. I am here. I am here Mary” Aidan grips my shoulder. I hear how he scratch through his hair. “I feel so cold... So alone” ... “Come here, let it out” Aidan comes closer. He keeps his hand on my shoulder. Time turns to eternity, He strokes my back...  “We missed Christmas” ... “Not yet Mary” ... “I want Christmas. I want a family... l” ... “I will decorate our Christmas tree in pink, just for the sake of it. And I will crown it with a yellow smiley” Haaa... “Wh... what?” I turn to face Aidan. A faint line of a smile crosses his tired expression. “I... I don’t know, maybe I will do the same” Aidan almost giggle. “Yes... The whole garden will be pink this Christmas” ... “Pffft sssss... sss... it will be pink? Whole in pink?” … “Yup... I am a man of my word” ... “I can’t do that, I have an apartment” ... “Better?” ... “Under control” ... “Tea?” ... “Tea sounds good” He turns around and stands up. I follow behind him. She will kill him...

 

Grim stands on the floor downstairs and… Whole this time. My only wish was to hold Grim in my arms, and there he stands, embracing a sobbing Devin instead. My inner heats up with anger. Tell something… Do something… I rush back upstairs and dives into Grim’s pillow. Do not cry. Do not let that bastard win again... Do not… Someone walks in and position themselves on my bedside… Someone heavy. I hear Grim release a long deep sigh next to me. “So, now you are friends or what!? Just like that?” I feel the bubbling anger in my chest.  I hear Grim inhale slow. **“We almost did something that both would regret for the rest of our lives. I can use my scythe as a weapon and I nearly did that today... I could end that fight earlier. I tried to make him realize what he did instead, but it angered me. You see... Neither of us was any better than the other and we both learned a lesson”** I let my stinging eyes of cry wander over Grim. His expression was cold and empty, but my heart glows like never before. “I would like to breed with you” Grim rise his upper body on an elbow. He stares at me with big illuminated eyes. He tries to say something, but nothing comes. I inhale to gain some seconds to gather my mind. “You are right. We don’t know what will happen later on. If I don’t do this and something happens. I will regret it for the rest of my life. And no more running from pain, right” He stares at me with the same expression and tries to speak, but still nothing. “I love you Grim” He turns to his back and drags both hands over his face. He tries to process my words. I hear a faint sob. Was he crying? Yes, he was... He borrows his hard face in my chest, crying and sobbing. I embrace him. I rub his back and shoulders. God, he will bruise me…  “I love you. I mean it... it’s okay” Those words made me feel warm and whole and in peace. I knew what I felt… He crawls up and kisses a soft kiss on my lips before he turns to the side. A long moment passes in silence… I…

**“Love you too, but I hate it”** … “What!? Why?” … **“Love is the strangest disease I ever had. It is so… awwww grrrawh!”** He whines and complains under the cover from his hands. **“how am I supposed to keep my manners now if… you... me”** Sparkling relief fills me. It bubbles out in an insane laughter. More tears. Tears of joy. I am wicked. I am mad… Oh, shoot… “You think so? Sorry doctor, but we are two infected… Don’t forget that” He grunts down his last burst of giggles. He turns around with intense warmth in his eyes. **“Mating and love sex isn’t really the same. Please… just. Never do anything you do not want or feel for. You can always say no and stop it, anytime. Promise me you do that. I will never be mad at you for honoring yourself”** I stare… Oh… Second thought? Not now… sorry… cannot help it. “I will. I promise I will, but different?” Grim shows signs of embarrassment. He turns around and squirms face down in a low murmur. **We… we need someone to… I… I will … Well, I cannot force myself on you anyway, so this… Guess this is needed for both of us”** … “Can’t say that I get much from that. How about a second and spot on take?” His expression freezes for a couple of seconds…

**“Sure… Your pheromones will trigger me. I will be furious, horny and unstoppable. We need to tell Nuts later, he is the best. He must guide and hold me back so that I do not hurt you more than necessary the first time. We are going to have sex for days Mary”** Do I mind? That is to alien for me to grip... My sex pot is none so... Oh, what am I doing… “Would you like to have kids?” He shines up and then he frowns at me... **“Kids are okay. Kids are good, but to make them. We can get one instead, like an orphan and no more awkward talk and”** ... “Live as virgins for the rest of our lives? No way. Get out! Bring me hot tea and something to eat!” I kick him off the bed. He gasps in surprise. He bents in a deep bow and walks out. Am I silly... No way, that is the incarnation of silly. Please foooood... What time? No clock on the wall… No bugs in the sealing… Relax… Oh, something sounds somewhere. What if someone... Stop that shit. Pleeease be back. Clear these thoughts. Clear... **“Special tea for sleep and a... you will see”** … “Thank you. How can you claim me?” A slice of bread with something salty on. Tea for sleep... **“Marriage, but no one is that stupid to challenge me on this planet”** That stupid… Haaa Devin. Up yours… Cannot keep my smile away. Neither can Grim… Mmmmmm… food just right for my heart… “I will try that sleeping part now” ... **“Good, you need it”** He ruffles through my hair in a passing gaze of warmth before he turns around…

 

Yeah... I do........... Please drift……………………………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	14. Love is all that matters…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can things mess up more?  
> We learn that you can turn from eight in a group to nine in in a matter of minutes…
> 
> We need more meetings and peace… At least mentally peace…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Morning…

 

Noooh… not now… Turns around for the twenty eleventh time and it doesn’t help... Cannot sleep anymore. I don’t feel for waking up. Not yeeeeet... Everything in my head is a mess. My stomach is in a really upset state too. Sits on the bedside… An uneasy Feel of ache grows in my chest. I don’t I won’t… What if he is downstairs…. Dead mobile, no time? Grim has right, but I cannot justify something that horrible that easy, no way… Cold… Dress in whatever I can grab. I Make the bed neat for the very last time and bring my backpack with me downstairs. My head feels hammered heavy with led. I really need to blow my nose, somewhere… No paper left and my whole internal content decides to leave… Thank god for that constant water supply. Cold-water refresh so nice. Low talk and murmurs are coming from the room. Hello mirror and bye bye… At least I know how to really smile. Too much and too bad sleep last night. Oh… and all that crying. Look at you, Mary. A total mess. Can always blame it on this so-called good cold… Pfft… Stop that stupid smile… No one is downstairs, but someone has left a sandwich and tea on the table. Oh… My sandwich and tea. A beautiful note with my full name stands next to it. It is the same calming tea and salty sandwich as yesterday.

 

The door opens, finally… “Am… hi, or good day is probably better! Ah… Are you okay alone? Yesterday was rough. Nasty battle" I nod back to Chris. He walks over to the kitchen and brings a glass of water. “what time is it?” … “Almost eleven, if not already. Don’t worry about Devin. He is not coming back to this house” Good… Oh no… “Why? Ahm... where is he?” … “Grim knows where he is. Don’t worry... Are you okay? You sound strange?” … “Couldn’t blow my nose properly… Have you seen a napkin or something similar around?” … “Eww… a cold!?” My stomach growls in its still unhappy manner. “Morningzz! Nizzze ta zzze you! Just a check! I will bring thozze youngsters down” Moritz rush past my back… “Wait! Can you bring mine and Grim’s pillow down?” He waves back in his walk upstairs. “I don’t know about any napkins or hankies. Ask Grim. The table, all these chairs and that cabinet are the last things we need to move. I will be right back in a moment. See you” … “Sure” He grabs my shoulder before he walks out. The time passes in silence, but not for long before Moritz starts to shout. Not the best wakeup from someone like Moritz.  Bounces and murmurs spreads from near the stairs. Moritz is the only one that speaks when they stumble down. “Find them zzzliping together! Here is your pillowzzz” … “Had to… Just spooning brother. Augh my head. Um… morning Mary” …  “Zzze ya! Sandwizzzes in the cooler” Moritz hesitates, turns around and walks back upstairs instead of out? Tango steady himself at the wall next to the bathroom. I sit down on my pillow and with Grim’s in my arms against the wall next to the bathroom.

 

Tango gaze at me in wonder and then he stares before he also rushes back upstairs. Clementine comes from the bathroom and throws herself around me. I hold her firmly. I feel how she slowly relaxes in her hold.  God, what did she feel yesterday… I didn’t even… “I am so sorry I just... Sorry I left you alone with the guys like that” … “Here, take your pillow to sit on. I brought one blanket for us too” She releases me and Tango lower down the blanket behind me. Both Tango and Clementine seat down and leans against me. The blanket covers me and past their shoulders. “You didn’t… That night was horrible. It was horrible to see you… Them” Clementine shrugs and yarns. “So sorry Mary I... Sorry, I didn’t mean to spoon her… We talked forever... I don’t know when I throw her in bed” That tea… Lucky you that I am this calm right now… “Last night was chaotic for all of us… Do you know that spooning is an intimate act?” Clementine starts to vibrate from muffled giggles against my shoulder. “Yeah... I had” Moritz rush down the stairs with his backpack and pillow. Tango shrug and inhales. “What should I do? I had to calm her down and convince her that I protect her. I never bragged that hard over my laser before” ... “Which one of your Lazerzzz brother?” ...  “Moritz! Ugh... Be useful and bring something edible” My head feels so heavy but my heart smiles in secret. I didn’t support her, but Tango did what he had to… Silly me with a pillow in my knee... I shouldn’t, not to that... God, Moritz is so... Now I’m smiling too... Moritz returns with glasses mixed with that painkiller for us. “Sorry brother, but you gave me that one. Do you need zzzomething else Mary?” ... “No, just hanky or napkin for my nose” He sits down in front of us in a mild smile...  “You got yourzzzelf a cold? Don’t know where to find that. Don’t give that to Grim! Who knows what blows from thozzze hell holezzz in his head if he snezzzes” God... stop… “Think I already done that if he can get it, but I’m not sneezing” Both my sides are vibrating now…

 

Moritz returns with sandwiches for them. Clementine clears her throat. “Thank you, but what is it inside?” … “Did your stomach trouble you thizzz morning Mary?” My... Oh nooo, don’t say... “A little” ... That is a fermented cheezzze and butter spread. It can upset zzzensitive stomacks the firzzzt times” … “That spread is a total free wash for your gut Clementine” … “What!? Nooo way!” I nod to Clementine in my releasing giggles of all awkwardness. “And I will get my second gut wash now” … “Please let me rest, I couldn’t sleep” … “Didn’t you zzzleep well?” ... “Nooo! What do you think with a female!?” ... “You need ta learn yourzzzelf some mind control. Don’t worry Clementine I fix it, so you can keep em friendly cuddlezzz comming” ... “Good. And make him not blush if I hug him accidentally” … “Ugh… Stop! Don’t gang up” Moritz snickers and Clementine vibrates in new muffled giggles. Good it is Tango and no one else… The door flies open and Aidan walks in followed by Grim and Chris. Shoot… He has that mask on. Oh well… “There you are! With the ladies of course” … “Fine… I got dizzztracted. Just a minute more will ya?” Aidan waves back and grabs a chair with his other arm. **“Look what I got”** Grim stands against the other side of the toilet with big metallic headphones around his neck.… “Nooo way! Where did you get that from?” Clementine’s excitement nearly breaks her voice. **“Tot. You got one too”** He gives it to Clementine. **“Can I borrow your phone?” …** “It’s upstairs in my bag” … **“I bring it down”** Clementine nods and test them on her head in a wide happy grin of excitement.

 

“Mary, I got something for you. I know itzzz hard for you. Thizzz is hard for everyone of uzzz. I’m a cheery male. This tension izzn’t good for me. We will zzzpend our days together in a zzzmall tent Mary. I don’t judge or take anyone’s zzzide but, pleazze don’t let that take over... Juzzzt... here” Moritz have an unusual serious look when he hands me a folded piece of paper... The same paper that he... l... Should I open? My heart beats stronger... shoot... just... It is the same with... I really need to peak... Oh...  _Go for it_... It stands _Go for it_ in the same beautiful handwrite that my name had at the table... “What made you change your mind?” ... “Nah Mary. Change my mind? I never changed anything” ... “You messed up brother?” ... “Not me, she... Both of you femalezzz are so obliviouzzz... Sorry. You have all right to be that, but zzzleep in someone's bed izzz... well... Our custom rules don’t favour zzztupidity... And you with a demon?” Grim suckles darkly on his way over to us. “I had ta keep an eye open Grim!” ... “Tango explained it. That’s why we shared my bed, but what was it on that note?” ... “Mary. I would never try anything with Clementine whatever bed we ends up in” ... “But what if she doezzz something?” ... “We are friends friends, not like you and your friends Moritz!” Clementine giggles even more… “This note has nothing important on it. Burn it or something” I give it back to a very surprised Moritz with a nodding blink. He smirks back understandingly. Time to really scare Tango… “Actually, Tango” I feel his body stiffening at my side… “You misbehaved with Clementine! You need a punishment! I launch at Tango, but he crawls fast away in panic and scrambles to his feet “Stop! That’s not fair! I didn’t do anything to her!” I couldn’t… I didn’t get far at all. Giggling with Moritz and Clementine flat on the floor in union with Grim’s rumbles.

**“Ah ahmmm… Oh hmm… Please, your phone Clementine?”** … “But I need it now. Go away!” Grim snatch the headphones from her in one swipe… **“Not any more… Please?”** … “Fine, please charge” He toss the headphones back to her. “Hey! What am I supposed to do with this now?” Grim growls back and thumbs up. He grabs the whole table and walks out with it past a surprised Aidan and Chris. Oh noo… “Hey! Wait I need” He sticks in his head and teasingly finger winks before he disappears. Aidan walks back out before Grim return inside.   **“Everything is ready. Bring your pillows bags and everything else you need downstairs. Let us now eat”** … “I forgot my cloak, wait” My stomach aces slightly. What is Grim up to? He is jumping on the spot like a boxer before his round. Tango slams the bathroom door into my side. Right in… “Sorry, but things are left in there” … “I can” … “I can do that too Grim!” Tango leaps out on the floor and makes a cartwheel. Grim follows with one of his one. “I can stand on my hands!” Clementine rushes downstairs and makes a cartwheel over to Tango “Hold my legs” She rise herself up against Tango on straight arms. “Picture me Grim!” Chris tries to make a cartwheel, but it turns to an ungraceful jump of two feet on hands. Total madness… And Grim… **“That was relieving. Is the tea ready?”** … “Jup” … “Oooh! Let me see! Give me my phone” … **“Forget it. I show you”** what is he up to whit that phone… Checks the bathroom cabinet once more. Nothing that belongs to us. Last visit to that squatty? Nope…

 

Everyone sits down on the floor in a big circle. I sit down at the last empty spot with a mug and sees those same sandwiches... “Why that spread again?” … **“This is today’s lunch. It gives your stomachs healthy bacteria”** … “It is tasty with that eggplant thing” Clementine has no problem… yet… “So, do we have a big meeting again tomorrow?” … **“Yes, after lunch with Sterner, the president at the Medical Center. They don’t want us to travel too far from the camp area. Brutus will follow”** … “Do you know anything about that meeting?” … **“Sorry, but I hope it will bring some light to our supposed cooperation against the Red and perhaps those White”** … “You take me to the main power station, right?” … **“Don’t worry. It’s nearby”** something is bothering Chris. I can feel him scratch his arms next to me. Grim sigh and blows on his tea. He smiles warmly over to me. Cannot help that my own smile spreads wider. “Brother! We can get a hoverboard” … “Yeah!? Sure mizzzter multimillionaire. Cash up for me” … “Arrrgh… Grim please?” … **“We’ll see. We need to pay more for our living now. The Center will provide the main health care. Forgot to mention that”** … “Pretty please!? A hoverboard” … “Maybe I can build one together with Danny or Tot” Cannot hold, shit… “Is there any small towel or hanky before I shaaatchiiiiii!” … “Thank you… no need to drink that tea anymore” … “Gibe me someding!” Eww… mess everywhere… “Never did I exzzzpect you to have hell holes!” …. **“Here, take this. No need for it anymore”** Grim gives the kitchen towel off all things. That stiff fabric must do... “First parasites and now this. Do you know what will happen when we return? They will keep all of us in the most extended quarantine ever” … “And very very close to each other” I grab an irritated Chris around the shoulders. He pulls a faint smile and shakes his head. **“Great to see your immune system kick in. It delights me very much. Let us leave. No meaning to stick around”** … “You sneezed like a cat. Very cute!” Sure Clementine… Cold in summer, so extremely happy I am… “It is under control. Not that bad if I blow my nose in time” Washes off in the fresh chilling water and squat for the last time. Hate to squat... I grab my backpack and both pillows. Is this it? Think so…

 

Carts loaded with Grim’s furnishings is standing outside. Grim grabs the chain of carts with chairs next to me. Tango and Clementine are in a loud chat. A hoverboard would be nice to actually see… **“You saved my pillow?”** … “Mmm… but you need to sleep with it. No smell left” Grim chuckles low. The big square is just in front of the mansion. Clear weather no wind and no motion around the road at all. We are moving to a paradise. A tropical warm paradise with a big long beach. He releases a sigh and grabs my shoulder just in front the portal. **“Devin might be there, so you know”** His heavy hold presses down on my joyful feelings… We need to share a tent… We need, no I need. I am his target. His goal… God, Devin why… “I ahm… I know that. How is he?” … **“He is aware of what we almost did… He needs time to think. You are all suffering. I am sorry”** A slight tremble travels through his voice… I step through the portal and the heat hits me like a wall. A faint breeze does nothing to cool it down. The jacket must go off… now. Everyone is down the road already. Grim continues to walk the road further down but turns around. I wave him away… This air has a faint tint of smells from flowers and food and… And all these sounds around. Birds sing somewhere, and creatures walk by in low chatter. This is it. We are safe for now… Follows the same straight road through the camp as the last time. The tent is a real tent and no door is in front. I peak through the folds of fabrics. Of course… Devin is hanging over the table with clasped hands in front. My heart twist and I… no… Turn around just go go goo… just… I let my back barely touch the fabric outside at the side. That totally unnecessary uneasy feeling refuses to go, to let me be… Someone… oh, Moritz. “I zzzaw you. What is your feelzzz?” … “I… I need an excuse. A really good one” … “Thatzzz not going to happen now. Forget it” How am I than… He grabs me in a firm grip on my shoulders. “I know zzzomething you can do while you ramble through your thoughts. It izzz simple eazzzy repetitive and you help otherzzz” He smiles in a friendly grin. “I would love to do it, but only femalezzz are allowed. See over there? There izzz a bigger tent where creatures help creatures to shave all their fur off. Go there” … “But I need” … “Here. Grim fixed a couple for you” … “Thank you and please take this inside. I will go and see” I overstock Moritz with my bag and two pillows in one go. Finally something real to blow my nose in.

 

A humming buzz from shavers hears several tents away. A Female stands on the short side of that big tent. “You wish to help? Mary?” … “Yes, if you need” She gives me a shaving machine and guides me into a small square shaped tent room. How does a thing like this work? Someone walks right in after just a few… Oh noooo. Not him… “Sorry I… forgot your name” … “Apex. I saw you walk over here. Good to share some words with a new neighbor, don’t you think?” He starts to undress. Good to speak naked? Shiiiit wow ahm. He walks over and stops in front of me. I stare at him… Up and down and… Oh stop, shake it off… The fur is less on the torso and over his crotch and inside of the ties. “Please shave to the ankles and wrists. Oh… Don’t shave away my nipples” He chuckles warmly to my surprised stare. “Oh… I see” That gadget in my hand didn’t look appealing… I start to shave from the shoulders and down his back. “I heard about what happened at Grim’s manor from another guard. It is nice to see that you are well. Maya and my daughters welcome you to visit anytime. Just knock” He chuckles again. “Yeah… Say hello from me. But what are you up to now?” … “I keep my guarding position, but everyone around is in tension. No one knows how we are supposed to cooperate with Terana. What the White will do now and so forth. … “This whole situation… Everything just feels bigger and bigger the more we get to know” … “And now I am the biggest target for mosquitos than I ever been before” He snickers in amusement to his own statement. A couple of giggles escapes from me. Nothing seems to upset these creatures… Mosquitos… Sure, why not. What would a tropical paradise be without them? Perfect of course. I shrug by reflex and continues to shave down his belly and… “Sorry, but what about your private parts… I don’t know” Shooot so embarrassing… “Wait, I will show you” … “Hm… Okay” Don’t smile or snicker or… Please only smile internally. A breast-less and un-shaved transgender stands in front of me... I bent down to shave his legs and hide my increasing smile at the same time… “Do you have any lanterns or other light sources? It is very dark to walk outside in the evenings and mornings” … “Yes we have. I forgot that, actually. Now I am done. Oh, thanks for all the help and invitation and warnings and so on” … “You are so welcome. See you around” I wave him a bye and next comes in. Devin… What about him? “Hi... You are Mary, right?... “Yes, A shave to the ankles and wrists?” More sneezing and more creatures to shave. Ahm… Devin… Do I care? Yes, I do. I care and that’s why I can’t understand this… We need to talk. That is the only way… But forget that I start Devin… I didn’t try to slash someone in front of everyone else. Slash someone with the intention to take someone. “Sorry, but you seem bothered. Is there something that troubles you?” Shoot… “Ahm… Getting hungry, that’s all” Devin… You better show some regrets… Am I hungry? A little perhaps… How many have I shaved now? “Hello, Mary?” … “Yes. A shave to ankles and wrists?” ... “Yes please. You have a long queue outside. Got some popularity there” She grins vide at me. Sure… popular. “How many?” … “Go and see for yourself” fur tufts cover the ground around me. Most in piles around the sides. I turn towards the entrance, but wait… “Oh… what time is it?” … “Around three” I peak outside the drapes. And yes… I have gathered a moderate queue. Fine… If they wish to queue in that heat… Fur tufts in all sizes stuck to my clothes like magnets. Should be nice with a haircut, but this thing cuts so short…. The air inside feels messy with all these tufts and dust flying around. Must go back before it turns dark and more of me start to itch besides my nose. “I am done. Please tell them in the queue outside to go to someone else. You are my last for now” … “Oh... Thank you, I will”

 

Wonder if they use all that fur for something. “Hey! Excuse me. It was nice to help you out, but I need to leave” another female comes to collect my shaver. “Thank you very much, Mary. I think we can complete this today. Depending on the demand” She pulls a faint smile and gesture towards all creatures gathered nearby. “You must shave good with that popularity” … “Sure” I wave a bye and my queue, still in place, waves back... Will they really go naked on the beach in a cut like that? I walk the narrow path back between the same tents, just to be sure. These narrow paths have Just enough space for two to meet. Oooh... I recognize that music. Our music, but from speakers? And with a happy dark demon singer. Must take a quick glance around in secret… How many tents away am I? Two rows, is that acceptable? Creatures around doesn’t look too bothered by that sound. Weren’t the toilets nearby… Just me and another one. . Oh, and that music changing from his constant browsing. Clementine has a lot of music on that phone. Must see what he is up to… Oh noo... He sees me standing in front of the net window. Oh well… “You planned to have a private disco in the middle of a camp!?” Stop stare with that hot eyes now when I’m a total mess… **“We are alone!”** Pretty much not Grim... “Please lower the volume! Where is everybody!?” … **“Do we need to know!?”**   Go in bed with a cold and fingers and fur tufts in the middle of a huge audience… Dream on… “I need a shower, but please continue to sing. I love your voice!” Yes please, sing and tingle my inner… He spins around and throws kisses at me in a delightful manner. **“Love you!”** I throw kisses back at him. Sorry, cannot scream love like that. Not here and now in all this sound with all those creatures around… Where is my towel? Whoa… no space at all to live on. No, nothing to remotely call private anymore in the dark? Must fix a light source somehow…

 

The hot tap water works, but how did they plan this? A big thick read shower drape goes around in a half circle with tent fabric as roofing. The Shower stands up against the drape in front and a strange open shelf with one drawer and a stool. One at each side. Not a big place and no hand tub. Ha haaa… My toes are easy to poke, wait... My whole foot reaches out to the road outside. Shadows from passing creatures wander past and Grim sings short mixed phrases. This shower is a blessing. Water travels away in the big bowl-shaped drain between my toes in a wonderful familiar sound. The rest of the sounds and smells around is the same as if I stand outside. Stop that rising chill… It is okay. It is fine… It is… No security at all. Someone can cut and… No, don’t go there mind… One small mirror on the fabric wall greets with its shiny reflections. What is Grim singing? Thank God for big towels… “Hey! Wait I… Sorry Mary!” …. “Ha haa… You need to see his face” Clementine and Tango sits on the floor in our now lit sleeping area. Clementine’s lantern hangs from the pole in the middle. laughs in giggles escape from her while she tries to bend open a lump Tango that also vibrates from laughter. “It’s fine… I am in a towel. See, no harm” Good with that extra space to dress in. I should be more careful with what I wear and mess up… Back in green again, pants too. Grim has that song on repeat, no way no nooo… “Clementine! Why do you have that stupid song!?” I drag one mattress down on the floor. “Why? I am all for Japan and that one is really catchy!” Sure… He goes deep in it, oooh so deep… “You cannot go all in and horn-dog to a song about Tamagotchi! This sounds so… How many tracks do you have?” … “That song’s name is Together Forever. How should he… he” Clementine dies in laughter and Tango slams another mattress against mine. Fine… you had the whole floor. Surprised? Not at all… “Ah... Sorry, but what is a Tamagotchi and a horn-dog?”

 

“Tamagotchi is an annoying toy for kids and a horn-dog is a constant horny… He isn’t that but to that song… am” He stares in a lour but shakes it off and clear the throat “Horny? Doesn’t need to be. Any deep pleasing feeling can… But yeah, there is no way to tell what he feels” Tango tries to keep his faint blush away. And I just wish to… “This has to stop! I planned to enjoy his lovely deep voice from a safe spot. Clementine! Tell me your track lists or genre or something?” She sits back up and drags some fingers through her messy hair. “Got pretty much anything. Just tell me what you like. Oh, I bought a bikini for you! Please check it out?” … “Wait, I have to choose one song first” Oh let me stop this madness and give myself a ride along… He likes beat and… Maybe Moonlight Shadow, nooo to saaad and no good beat... Yes, yes… “Do you have Every Time We touch? Set it on repeat and tell him to sing it” Se gives a surprised look and fake coughs. “You really wish that he gives it all, don’t you?” … “Yes! For me. I need it in that song, please?” … “I will see if I have it. He needs his card and receipt back anyway. Hold your thumbs” She walks out, and that song finally stops. I crawl over the ground to grab my pillow. Yesss… right song. Slams it down on the mattress and work its filling to perfection. “Are you preparing to horn-dog to that song yourself?” ... “No, she isn’t. she needs to see this first” Just go through that lyrics once Grim and give my ride… “I just need to sort some things out mentally, nothing else” Tango grins at me and Clementine slams another mattress into mine. “I have a red. Do you like this one?” I turn my back to Tango ?” I turn my back to Tango and bring the bra cups against my own. A pair of boxers follows in the same pattern. “A good fit. Thank you, but with all colors in the universe?” … “They really go for mixed colors on everything and I didn’t know your favorite so. These are regular underwear” Oooh here we go… “I have a lot of questions about your day, but first I need to enjoy this” I lay back with crossed arms clutching my shoulders. Aaaah… so good choice. I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me... I still feel your touch in my dreams… Forgive me my weakness… My weakness is me… Oh, ride on the waves of heat... Every time we touch I get this feeling… Oooh have I right to feel these feelings… Please let this have a meaning… Oh more yesss… Where did the music go?

 

They sit and stare at me from each side. “Wow… that was deep. Almost painful to see. Are you okay?” Warmth shines through Tango’s honest expression… Clementine’s holds her smile away... “Ahm… Yes, I really needed to sort some thoughts out, just as I said. Is there something lying around that I can eat?” “Sure! Round banana-like fruits with very hard seeds” ... “Not bananas Clementine maranas” ... “Bananas to me! Here, they call them ball fruits too. Just peel as a regular banana from the top” … “What are you guys up to!? Come and listen to Chris otherwise no supper. We are all damn hungry” Well Devin… sure. I nearly missed my own hunger. I grab one of the round black fruits and follows back to the table. Peels it and bites through a soft vanilla banana… A low murmur travels over the table. Chris sits together with Violet on the short end facing Grim on the other end. I keep my stare at the banana copycat. I cannot take the eye confrontation with Devin. Not now… “I have something to confess” … “Oh yeah, Christopher the devil! You sign a fucking fuck contract!” … “That isn’t why” … “Hey! That is a conzzzent agreement not a contract! Sure, you can fuck if she izzz willing, but you don’t need ta. Please tell us what you paid and how old you think she izzz” What is happening… What are they talking about? Oh, there it is… Let me see.

 

“I agree to this! I sign it too!” … “Violet! Wait just… I did it to be able to be with her. I wasn’t allowed to meet her after work time. I gave them my Rolex… I didn’t think that the age… Please tell that she is at least sixteen?” ... “Whaaaat? Fucking liar. A fake one for sure!” … “No! A real one…” Let see what this copper colored scroll tells… Year age something… Oh birthdate… Oh no… Chris… “Are you shitzzz done jaw yet! She izzz under fifteen. That’s why you had ta sign that!” Aidan is going to die… “She is thirteen and turns fourteen in about two months. Did you even bother to read this before you sign it?” … “No… I just asked what I thought was important! That text is just sexual” Just what? Very small text… First order to take effect is upon pregnancy… Second order to take effect is when a violation of consent or violence occurs. What is the first and second order? “Why do you tell us this? You trade your Rolex for a child and you didn’t think about her age?” Aidan keeps a firm voice, but that tone isn’t a good one…. Let see what the next tiny text tells… Full penetration… “Chris! Hello, answer me!” Shoot, what is written further down… Objects are not recommended for… How in… Why write all this? Care of a virgin, see third order down below….  I stare in my blood drained face towards an upset Aidan. “She told me she was of legal age and I left it at that. They don’t allow me to spend time with her in their tent. She will stay with me”

 

“WHAT!?”

 

Quiet… Except for Chris’s fading murmur. I feel so confused… “Sorry, you must explain for me how you two… You didn’t talk to her at the rabbits even once!” … “I couldn't. We were working together every single day. She doesn’t mind my obsessions. She is a living wielding machine and loves to construct. Her laugh and soft fur and” … “Shit! You fuckin falling for that thing!” … **“Enough! This is a surprise even for me. I cannot interfere with this agreement. Danny does not allow other males in his territory and this is their way to protect her. Violet is now a member of this tent. She has the same responsibility as the rest of us. Chris! Did you sign all three and do you know what action seal this agreement to a claim?”** … “Yes I did… I claim her if she gets pregnant, but that isn’t what I plan. Look! I am going back to Earth okay. Even today if I could. I give my all to make it happen. No way I lock myself to this planet” A low discussion in murmur rise... Aidan snatches the scroll. He will, oh nooo I have to… “Why does it have that detailed text Grim?” Aidan’s face color starts to drain… **“To be sure that everyone gets the right information”** … “Come on… Hey Moritz! Let’s bring the food” ... “What is left of it! Bet it’s stolen” Aidan and Moritz walk out from the tent and the rest start to discuss in a controlled sound level. My head fills with more than it can hold. “This is awesome! Violet will stay with us” A very enthusiastic Clementine stare at me with glimmering eyes. “Do you think that this is right?” Devin brings plates and everything else needed to the table. Aidan and Moritz are back with noodles and fried fish. Clementine fills her plate and I am still waiting… “Do you believe that everyone waits until they turn to legal age?” … “Believe or believe. The law is there for a reason. Thirteen is not a good age and Chris is a full-grown man! What would you do?” she keeps her focus on me while I fill my plate. “That is legal for her, but It would destroy my entire reputation” She turns back to her plate… I hope that Chris has good judgment. Stupid fish bones… Three teenagers. Violet sits quietly with her ears down like a lit candle. Chris is pale and avoids her like plague... **“Remember that stray males live in this tent. Language can be rough Violet”** … “Sure Grim” Devin and Moritz snickers teasingly… I end my plate and glass of water. Walks back to that mattress for comfort. My head, please stop beat... Thoughts faintly touch and pass in a furious spin. What a total mess… First Devin and now this. Devin and this… Closed eyes only dim the light…

Someone sneaks up on me… Shit… Devin. I turn back to my dimmed inner. If you touch once… I make you regret everything about that pity hollow self you are… Just one touch…

“They told me to speak with you, but can we just be for a moment?”  
I have nothing to tell him. He drops down on the mattress next to me. He is just there. Just, for what? All that he was is gone and shattered with the rest of my messed-up mind. What do I feel? Do I even feel anything right now? The moment turns into minutes. The tent seems quiet, but faint sounds come from all around.

“First you and now Chris… Shit”  
He moves and his clothes scratch against the bare mattress beneath him.  
“You existed at work for years like everything else… You began to shine after that first night with him.  Shine because of that huge black abomination. You let him touch your body over and over again. I had to save you from that demon!”

Stupid dick…  
“You planned a murder to save me. Save me for what!? To become your private fucker? Devin, I love him! If you only”  
Stupid feelings. Stupid voice… Nooo, don’t get emotional… Don’t, just inhale…

“I didn’t plan to murder, just to beat him up and stop him from touching you… You crushed me! Damn it!” He sighs and slams his fists in the mattress. “Sorry… I augh!” He slams down his fists one more time before he relaxes and takes a few deep breaths.  
“When I saw his face. I could not see any monster or demon… He cried... He screamed in anger but in tears”

He grabs my shoulders and stares at me in excitement. What is happening… I am so lost right now…  
“He loves you… He fucking loves you Mary!”

Devin keeps his stare at me in his clutch. He is not angry or upset or…  
“Do me a favor and fuck him. Don’t fool me. I talked with Moritz”

Definitely lost… First save me and now? Breathe… Make it good. Make him talk…  
“I ahm… Make myself filthy? Think deeply through your answer. I know you don’t like those creatures”

He sighs and releases my shoulders in a low mumble. Oh, shoot… What is he going to tell now? I turn to see if his expression reveals something. He pulls a faint smirk when he catches my gaze.

“I don’t dislike them. I do not trust them, that’s all. You will never be filthy. But It should clean my thoughts if you did. Why is it so hard for you? You fit in the sinner’s club. We both know that you are no virgin Mary anymore”

His filthy thoughts…  
“Pffft… ha haaaa… Sorry, but I don’t know what to say and stop that flirty smirk!”

"Stop this? Where is my answer? I know you are ticklish somewhere. Shall I find out?  
Shoot… Why did I even mention…

“Okay okay! Stop. I am extremely closer to fuck him than you. Happy now?”  
Why don’t you mind your own business…

“Not happy, but I take it. I am sorry” He offers me a hand. He… “Pal?”  
I have known this man next to me for years, but I never knew him in person. I start to know him and then he messes it up, badly. And now he… I take your hand for now…

“I will see… Don’t think that I trust you”  
Both turn to gaze at the tent’s movement from the light breeze, hand in hand. I feel my sigh leave in a long single line. Did I get what I wished for…  
“Are you safe to be around now? Clementine’s sword is in this room”

He coughs to clear his throat from an unexpected chuckle I did not miss...  
“Safe to be around? I cannot do more than regret. Go ahead and hate me, but please don’t fear me. I will defend you and everyone else, even Grim… Please let me support you as a friend?”

“Support?”

“Can I still be your future kids godfather? A real godfather”

“Why do you wish to be that? What if I get monster hybrid babies that breath fire?”  
Answer to that so-called friend…

“Kids that breath fire? Chris would love that fantasy shit, but kids seem far-fetched. I don’t know what that church did to you. I am godfather to all three of my sister’s kids. You don’t have anyone near that supports you. Let me do that as your friend”

He never gives up… Does he…  
“A fucker as a godfather? Isn’t that a contradictory thing?”

“See! That stupid church again. Why would that be? I won’t fuck them, I promise”  
I feel my chin drop. He smirks at my struck dumb expression. Yes, he was back to normal…

 

“GET OUT!” He rises from the mattress, still in that smirk. Waves a hand and walks out. My chest lightens a bit. That man thinks he can get away with anything, and I allowed it, almost. Now what. We are supposed to sleep nine in this section. Nine! All mixed… The wood covered ground is big enough to leave good space between us, but still nine… I’m not in for this mess… “Devin Wait!” I rush out to the other part. “What?” … “Please follow me on a walk as a quiet bodyguard?” He stands in the chained entrance slit. No one else is there… “Fine, I follow you” I take the last lantern from the corner. It has the same faint blue light as the other one. I grab Devin by the arm. He starts with stupid faces aimed to my side, but I ignore his search for attention… Too early for sleep and too dark for anything else… The beach chills more than I expected. Ripples and shallow waves dance on the black ocean. I drag him along over the sand. Emptiness…  I turn him around and he stays quiet.  We walk the same way back. A brief time with mental emptiness… “Promise me that you never walk alone in this dark?” One row away from our tent. He did it well. “I promise. Oh, let’s go to the toilets” There is no light? Or did I miss it… “Don’t worry. I always find the hole. Can you hear me?” … “Not at all. It’s just a thin fabric in between” Didn’t expect him to talk with me that fast. Is he in a better mood? He sounds happier… “Hi there! Is anyone back to your tent!?” Summer waves at us with Danny just behind. “I don’t know, but you are welcome!” … “Mary… Aidan isn’t happy” Devin hisses back to me. “I cannot do anything about that”

 

Of course… Grim, Moritz and Aidan are in the tent… “Wonderful! Sorry... Hello everyone” Aidan is playing solitary at the far end. Moritz waves and Grim nods. **“Welcome”** … “Grim, please take this money... You gave us one daimen-coin with your coins. It had a high value. This is the half of it” Grim chuckles low. **“Wait, let me see…. Here, take this. I don’t need more”** ... “But?” … **“Shush… Moritz! Take this and fix something for your and Devin’s addiction. Keep the use low, okay”** … “Thankzzz!” …  “Let me see! Oh, this is very generous. What was the total profit?” … “Sorry, cannot tell and break the luck when it is a gift this big” “No need, hey wait!” Devin hurries out after Moritz. “Dear Grim. This is exactly like our tent and you are a doctor” …. **“Yes, but we have our own shower. They treat us equally, except for Brutus and the town hall tent. Isn’t that good?”** … “Sure, but… well. I need that key please. I am surprised that Danny hasn’t run rampage outside yet” … “Is he outside? Bring him in. I have some questions about that agreement” … “Sure, but I warn you. He isn’t fun to deal with right now” Oh shoot… Finnish teeth wash and where is here a towel? There... Aidan’s expression is hard to read as usual… I sit down in front of Grim’s empty chair. Grim is still digging in one of the crates along the side. Oh, he found it… “Behave errr behave… Sit Summer! I take it. You wish to speak with us rrright?” … “I don’t understand how you can give away Violet like that. It is irresponsible. She is just a child! Just… why?” Danny stretches and tries to snatch the key from the table, But Grim cowers it with a hand. Danny sits reluctantly up in a low growl. “Fine Grrrim… Irrrrresponsible you say. Well, I don’t know your culturrr or species at all. I didn’t just give her away. We are still her parents… Chris can visit her, but not touch her at ourrr place. That agrrreement gives her protection” Aidan draw his hands over his face in a deep sigh. “But how? You gave Chris the right to have sex with your daughter and make her pregnant!” … “Errr no I didn’t. I gave them the right to decide themselves and take the consequences. See it as a test. I have the fourth scroll at our tent. I can Summer can Violet can and Chris can break that agreement in less than one minute. That agreement gives Violet a queen’s position. He cannot decide anything over her. And it gives me the rrrright to punish him from sunrrrise to the next sunrrrise, with mild torture even, if he does anything Violet doesn’t agree to. I can even jail him in chains for one month least! What is better, brrreak that agreement because you think she has immature age or brrreak it because she behaves immaturely?” Silence… Danny has trouble to sit still. No one else makes a move. “Come to us and talk whenever. They like each orherrr. What can we do?” … “It’s I don’t know. I can’t say that I completely agree” Danny takes a deep breath. Walks over to Aidan and stretches out a hand. “Errr good enough forrr me. Let’s see how it works rrright?” Summer bents over the table and sigh. “I don’t completely agree to this either. If this makes problems for your group, we break it right away”. Aidan grabs Danny’s hand. “See! Behaved good didn’t we Summerrr!?” Aidan’s hand is stuck between both of Danny’s hands now. **“Time will tell how this works out. Does she have any school left?”** … “Let him go! Not much left really, but she must plan something for the future. Please the key. I couldn’t burden anybody my children last week” Grim’s rumbling chuckles fills the tent. **“This will not be a habit, Danny. Give it back before twelve tomorrow”** … “Are you insane Grim! You get it back tonight. Take care sweet buns” Summer mutters low and snatch the key from Grim. “No habit errr!? She has a habit to always put me to use. Well than, see you on the otherrr side of the rainbow!” Danny skitters after Summer in his own form of mutter.

 

“Mary, are you okay? I am sorry, but I still don’t like it… What have you done the entire day?” Grim walks away to the sink in a low hum and Aidan starts to shuffle the cards again. “I know… No, I’m fine. Cold under control. I helped them to shave their fur in that big extra tent at the side. I had Apex as my first customer. He saw me when I went down there” … “Really? But he is a guy?” … “yes! I shaved many am… Well, when I think about it… I never shaved any kids or younger. Think it was that big queue I gathered in the heat that prevented it” **… “Mmhmmm… It will be interesting to see the result on the beach”** Both gave a faint giggle. “We went to town for food and other supplies, except Chris. Something about the electricity bothers him. Am I right?” … **“Yes. He is with one of the supervisors right now. He will bring up his discoveries at tomorrow’s meeting”** … “Guess to whom Grim gave the bank card and economic responsibility to?” Please not to Devin… Should I guess… “Please don’t say Devin?” Grim smirks but Aidan shakes his head. “Clementine. You missed her pure glare of happiness. She even went for a solo shopping tour with Tango” Did he really? He gave it to her… “Was that clever Grim? Wait… You have a bank card. A real one?” … **“Yes, well… I do not know what a real card is for you. Clementine is a female, that’s why”** … “It’s more like a refill card with money” Hmm… Clementine… My own snicker escapes. Female… She can handle money for sure, but budget wise... “Grim had his own disco when I returned. You must have heard it too?”

 

 **“Hmph hmm… Cannot do that again. Got some complains already”** … “Good. We had to make supper next to two grumpy creatures. You kept your voice too dark” … **“Yea… I let my emotions run too freely. How about a game of cards?”** … “Sorry, but I need to rest for the night” I let my emotions run freely too… “Sure. Too bad you cannot join… Oh, you didn’t tell us what happened between you and Devin?” If you knew… “We draw a somewhat line over that incident for now, but I don’t know if it is for the better. He started to tease me right away” … “Captain Devin does that because you give him such instant response. You know that” … “Yes I know! But the stupidity just increases for each comment” … **“I gave him the order to bond with the inner of you”** He should do what with what? “You gave him a purpose to tease. Thank you” Grim’s dark rumble grows in his chest. **“Come, I show you where you sleep”** Mattresses with pillows and everything lays in two neat lines. heads against the sides and feet in the middle. The wooden meter high border around gave some security. All bags are placed out as well… “Wait. Where are Clementine and Tango?” … **“All three youngsters are in search for their friends. They should be back soon, don’t worry”** I nod and Grim grabs my shoulder from behind. His calming warmth travels from the side like a tide. **“Devin sleeps next to the shower followed by Tango Clementine you and me. Below me is Violet and then Chris and Aidan and Moritz next to the entrance. He is so early up in the mornings.** **What do you think?”**  “A good division. I can see that our matrasses are together” …  **“Snuggle is not forbidden… Only sounds”**  That faint growl… Yeah, dream on. “You are only welcome to sleep if you return all three youngsters okay. Night” I embrace him firmly. He ruffles my hair and kisses my forehead. Dull red eye light flashes by in his turn back to Aidan. I hear them play accompanied by a faint cricket noise in the background. I keep his warmth in my inner...

 

No creepy crawlers… I can drift………………………………………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	15. Crazy crazier craziest ever…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out that friendship isn’t equal to calm and harmony…
> 
> Time for some dirty payback…
> 
> Kept secrets never work out well. Or does it? Is it better to tell them?  
> We blow our secrets in this chapter and finds out in the next one…
> 
> Goes to yet a boring but important meeting…

 …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Morning…

 

Past midnight? Definitely morning… Light is barely shining in the room. Just enough that I can see around. This tent’s fabric is surprisingly good, but is that why it feels sultry in here? Even Grim’s shoulder is warm and sticky… He lies in the safe on back position. My hand wanders over his chest. I shouldn’t do this now… Not like this, but shoot... Just a small kiss against the corner of his mouth. He pulls a faint smile and clicks teasing sounds behind his teeth. Better to go up when everything is still calm. Moritz is already up and in a low conversation with someone? A long first tent night. Sure, all three youngsters returned at the same time just when my sleep overcame my mind. And then what? They could not stop their talk… What happened here? Who is… Oh, Clementine’s mattresses overlap mine and then Tango’s. We slept four on three mattresses… Both are sleeping peacefully next to me. Stop Mary, go before you disturb those night hooligans. The other room is bright from the window light. All tents are too close to each other for direct sunlight at their sides. “Morning. Mezzy youngsters… Ey, come and zzze our mom!” Oh… their mother? “Oh, I would love to see her. A noisy night indeed. Did you know that your brother’s and Clementine’s matrasses are squeezed together with ours?” …  “Yes, but there izzz a good explanation behind that. Don’t worry” Sure… I take a detour for a glass of water before I angle one chair next to the table. I peek on the big tablet screen, but no one is there? Time has just pass seven. I turn my gaze over to Moritz in slight confusion. “She izzz back in a minute or so. It’s pazzzt eight in the evening over there and she has work early in the morning” … “You didn’t tell me that you shaved boobs yesterday” Bye peaceful morning. See you later... Most of them didn’t need any shave at all. Why is he so frustrating to be around? I let my irritation out in a sigh… Wait a minute. You need boobs… I clear my throat to assure that my tease gets some deep loving realism… “Poor Devin… They were all so warm and so squeezy. I couldn’t fit them in my hands and their nipples haaaahrden when my”

 

“Hey!  Zzztop! My mom is back” Devin’s surprise… Really? That easy to fool… I cannot, I have to laugh. It explodes through my muffling hands. He starts to brush, oh no... He pushes the brush against one cheek in loud moans… Shoot… I turn away in surprise toward Moritz, but he smirks back at me in a what did you think expression and lift his hands up with a slow head shake. “Whazzz that necessary. How do you zzzupose we behave if you do like that? Now talk zzzome” … “What!?” His mother is metallic, but very similar to myself. We wander with our gaze over each other. I follow down hers few distinctive plates and what seems to be skin between. The most similar creature to us so far, if I excuse that elongated triangle for nose she shares with her sons. “Is this Clementine? An astonishing creature may I say” am I? “No, I” … “Nah mom, this izzz the other female. I don’t let you mezzz with Clementine and dezztroy their friendship with your talk. These creatures aren’t like us... they” He pulls a hand through his loose whiskers hair. “He keeps a good friendly distanzzz to her” … “wake him up please. I don’t have so much time left. Just a moment, do you mind?” She winks Moritz away in to the next room where the rest is still sleeping. Their mother drinks from a mug with her sight down. She mumbles joyfully to herself while she riffles through some papers in front. “May I ask? You are a cleaner right? I am Mary and you are miss?” … “Yes yes, and an informal bookkeeper. One moment please” Devin takes Moritz chair to see whom it is on the screen. He glares at their mother… “Sssh not so loud… I did what you told! I slept until you pulled this off again” … “Keep your dizzztance. You need ta explain to her brother! Ma wish to speak anyway”

 

Moritz places a chair by my side for a very tired Tango “We didn’t… ma? You kay over there?” Devin snaps out from his stare in a faint cough and a wide grin grows on his face. “That was a big naughty step from yesterday. Grim is a much better teacher than I expected” He dragged out on the words in that perfectly aimed tempting tingle. My own uneasy surprise grows in Tango’s expression while he glances at Devin… “I see… Do not worry about me… lesser I know better it is. But that one must be your brother’s ally, right?” … “Moooom! That lewd one is the trigger” … “Trigger!? Sorry lady… um” … “What a bummer. Did I lose myself? I am Beatrix Masterson. Moritz’s and Tango’s mother, but Trixie also work. Your species has a delicious skin tone. Like soft un-baked cookies” … “Why, thank you! I did not expect a robot to be that smooth. Your lovely smile suits my sweet taste” Trixie snicker playfully back to Devin. “You are freaky mom! Tell your mishap creation that lack of sleep isn’t healthy… ugh!” … “I heard that! Tell uzzz your information instead” Trixie shift between some paper in front. “Listen, both of you, this is important. No one else have been taken but... They came for one more forced search and they did not mind your things this time. They did not search this pad even. They searched for your genetic codes. I don’t have biologic cells to shred. I don’t know if your hair or skin contain your code. I am so sorry, I cleaned and erased everything possible, but not that clinical” Her hands shake faintly, but her stare is intense. “Nah ma don’t you worry. Those fuckerzzz cannot reach us here. Trust me, they mezzzed with the wrong male!” … “I know… Um, your friends send their best regards by the way” … “Send them ourzzz back” … “Can they clone you now or what?” … “Pft nah, merely traizzz us if possible” … “And stop flirting ma!” She pokes on Devin’s attention with smirks and obscure winks, but Devin ignores Tango’s growls of irritation completely… “Sneaky little charmer you are” … “You know my son” Devin has no problem to play along with Trixie… How can he do that? He even fixes his hair in front of her… “Does a sweetheart like you accept cream in other contexts aside from cookies?” ... “Bring my sons back and you are welcome to cream my private muffin” ... “Moooom! You cannot say that! I’m out!” ... “Tango, my green jovial. Ma needs funnsies too” Wait… Is that possible? She startled him… “Please wait for me! Nice to meet you. Sorry that I must end this conversation so soon. Nature calls, but you should know that Devin thinks he is a master baker, although he never scored successfully. Maybe you can help him with that?” Devin’s already startled expression whitens. Moritz dies from laughter on the table but manage to throw a thumb up over his head.

 

I turn my back at them in a well-deserved smile of triumph. I hear their mother talk in deep muffled voice to Devin and Moritz nearly chokes from intense laughter. I shoo an equally startled Tango out from the tent. “You burned him! Ahm sorry, but he is in trouble… Ma is like Moritz” ... “Lower down to his level might be the only way to strike. Sorry that it had to be your mother. To the toilets, right?” ... “Yes please. A long visit, but don’t be sorry. Let Devin be that” He smiles in a faint blush… My stupidity cramps my stomach between my giggles. If you need to go you go. You don’t hang it up like a wet towel. It will not evaporate... Two other females I recognize is already there… “Tango, are you done?” ... “Yeah, um no... One minute” Awkward moment, oh... “Why are our matrasses together like that?” ... “Clementine thinks creepy crawlers and serpents can enter between the gaps in that floor. She feels safer this way” And how do you feel... “What is it that you must explain to Clementine?” One more enters and leaves. This is getting really awkward... “Hello! You there?” ... “Yeah, don’t mind that... It won’t happen if I take care of myself. We don’t sleep that close anyway” ... “Wait!? Wat won’t happen?” ... “Nothing at all! Sorry... Please trust me on this. Let’s go back” ... “Wait, I am Danny, one of the peace guards. You are that fish boy from that space tent, right?” Shoot, I need to hear this... “Yeah, and?” … “Inform Grim that two serpent bites have occurred already and Fedric must update his herbal knowledge” ... “Sure. Are they okay?” ... “They are fine, just a nasty experience for children that young. Avoid tall grass, that’s my advice” Weird... A nice butt mark from extended sitting reminds itself on the way out. I step out and he comes around the corner. Note to myself, never talk secrets in a common toilet… “Did you hear about those kids with serpent bites?” ... “Yes. We need to inform everyone” Devin, Aidan and Clementine pass us on the way back. She thanks and apologize at the same time to me for letting them talk last night. I let it go. That was needed for them… She grabs Tango for a quick squeeze and walks away. He laughs uncomfortably and dismisses everything with a couple of arm waves. He behaves silly, but he is a good quiet charmer… “You are tricky. Don’t try to trick me” ... “Yeah? I am not. We are friends too, right?” He smiles faintly and drags his wet hands through the hair before he turns around and enters our tent, but screams force him out before I even reach to touch its fabric.

 

“We need to bring fruits from the stow” ... “Fruits?” We bring as many fruits we can in our arms from a gifted bowl and dump all of them on the table, but most of them start to roll off...  “Take this pan. Put them in here” ... “And that is?” ... **“That isn’t a frying pan Violet. That is a bedpan with handle, but it should be clean”** ... “Pffft, a what!?” ... “A pan for shit! An adult potty!” ... “Haugh! My gawd Violet!” ... “Emergency! Can someone bring a bedpan for Chris!?” I’m dyiiiiiing, I am so dying... Tears are coming. Chris’s phobia for filth is hilarious. He demands Violet to peel and divide his fruits. Bread and fruit slices? Didn’t they shop for food yesterday? Oh well... “We need a food schedule like before. Bread and water isn’t that tempting” ... **“Fermented blood perhaps?”** Grim smiles affectionately at me while he shovels his mouth full of something black and sticky from a big beer mug. I can eat strange things, but pure red blood… mmm no… But give me Grim’s eyes on a plate… Don’t heat up like this… **“Bread and fruits are simple safe and clean food Mary”** ... “Summer made big chocolate chip cookies before we left yesterday. Please taste” ... “Maybe Devin can add zzzome cream to thezzze! Waddayazzzzay hm?” Beach... The best place nearby. I need to get some calm before that meeting... “You can cream your own cookies! Violet? Ice would be nice if you can make?” ... “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m heading down to the beach” … “sorry, I cannot follow. There are still some things I need to see in the daylight, oh sure… Violet comes with me. We can fix something to eat for everyone at eleven” Darn it… Everyone is heading to the beach. Can I blame them? Then minutes and I am ready. dressed in bikini t-shirt and one snot shawl around the head.  “These cookies are lovely! Thank you. Oh, give my thanks to Summer too” … “Wait, I follow you” … “No, you don’t… You mess up” … **“Go ahead you two and have some fun. See you soon”** ... “We fix zzomething drinkable” ... “Nooo! Stop! That was my cookie! Violet! Moritz sole my cookie!” … “Fix yorzzzelf instead!”

 

Chaos... Best to leave before something really disastrous happens. Fun time with Devin…. Did you forget your own fun time with him? Oh… we should bond. Wasn’t that what you ordered him to do? Lovely warming sunshine is a real blessing, but someone decides to shade me... Why him and not Aidan? His faint smile is welcoming and not teasing at the moment. “Does anyone know how many degrees it is right now?” ... “No, but it reached to twenty-six yesterday and this climate is very stable” ... “Freaky warm in other words” I follow him through the narrow paths between the tents. He wears a towel around his hips, that’s all I can see... He kept his body in mint condition. “What happened between you and Trixie? Did I leave you in a sticky situation?” Was that robot worse than him? Did I get him in trouble? He is definitely calm at the moment. “Funny huh? You must wait until we reach the beach” ... “Fine. But don’t think I lack questions” He snickers in front of me. Creatures greet us, and we greet back. “Be honest. Both of us lived alone before this accident. How can you handle all of us?” We reach the wide walker road. “I wasn’t that alone. I spend my time with great friends. My home is open for sleepovers most of the time, you know that. But that didn’t result in what you think every time. I can cuddle too. Clementine’s safe transport home is my first priority, but a Captain is worthless without his crew. This won’t be easy you know… Disturbed sleep and no more spontaneous masturbations. But... to be honest. That was your request, right? ... “Yes please” ... “My sister and her kids are probably the only persons that miss me right now. How about you?” ... “Hmmm... I lived alone slept alone and eat my supper most of the times alone. Met with friends in the weekends like you, if they had time. I engaged in some charity projects, but not only for the church and not always. I don’t want to spend a single day alone again. I don’t know why I feel like that. And you my friend… You are my biggest irritation besides our lack of privacy. Did I miss anything last night?” He is quiet… A few lizard creatures are out for a walk as well. “I can be a hot-tempered asshole for sure. But you are always welcome if you feel alone. Only for the sleep of course. Hmf... just kidding. You will never get rid of me. Neeehever be left alooone! Get used to it. Sorry, that one was bad... Last night... ahm, just normal discussions. Aidan accepted Violet’s and Chris’s hand. He gave them his approval, I guess? Shit! What if someone of you starts to, you know... sorry” My internal grin had already escaped far behind. He glares at me with that sneaky smirk that I hate...

 

Beach! At last… I turn him over in the direction the light shines. Someone is definitely going to scare the shit out of me if I cannot see them. Devin quote borrow quote a parasol and tosses it over one shoulder and walks away. “That wasn’t me!” Confident as always. So warm and so white sand. Oh shoot... He wears his normal white boxer with DANGER texted behind. Chris texted that on all his boxers to be safe and the whole beach will see that now... Oh, he knows he wears that text... “Chris need a kiss for this. It’s so fucking me!” Shit... “Wrong context! It’s for. You are... Never mind, enjoy yourself!” most creatures walk down to the ocean for a swim and back up, just like Clementine explained. Sunglasses... Is that a thing here? He placed that big parasol at a perfect angle towards the suns. I need to cool my head a bit. What was it? You can be in sunshine for twenty minutes without a tan? Hmph, no way to measure time anyway. “What’s up?” Too big parasol... “Those suns are up... What about you and Trixie? You promised” ... “Drop that” ... “No way! Hurry up. No one is around” I hissed my eagerness between my teeth in an intense stare. He turns to the side and rests his head on one arm. His black thick hair goes everywhere. A faint smirk grows... “You nailed me. That conversation got out of hand aaaand… You know what? Someone flipped my cards from a player to prey. Moritz wasn’t any better. He told Trixie that she scared me and ended the whole conversation in just seconds after you left. I wasn’t scared! I was in shock! She will chain me and fuck me… No more details for you, sorry...  I promised for Tango’s sake” So great! Sweet revenge is great. Blissful giggles out! Yesss happiness out! Need to push myself up before my stomach cramps too much. “Great... Happy now, Hugh?” ... “Yes! Buuuh but you just sat there… And she told mmhm!” He turns his back towards me and mumbles something before he sits up in front of me. Time to remove this t-shirt. A short while should be fine.

 

“You know how to talk. You fix it. Nightmares?” ... “More like hornymares. Imagine that Species movie irl” Hornymares? I am sooo baaad... Where do I get these thoughts from? “You have a great imagination, right?” ... “Sure, role play?” Shoot... “No no, just... I just. Let me give you something imaginary. To compensate, you know” ... “You? Try me” I don’t need to try... “Imagine an alternate universe to this one. The only major change is a swap between Aidan and Cassandra... Think about that biiiig orgy” ... “Oh fuck you! Fucking fuck... No, fuck me! Clementine is gorgeous!”  ... “What?”  Her vivid red bikini is easy to spot. She walks alone in the front. They are close already... Moritz is naked with a... towel in hand? He tries to pull Tango’s towel off. Grim and Aidan have towels wrapped around as well... What is the reason to wear that mask and be naked? “Is it okay if I sit beside you?” ... “Of course!” ... “Nice parasol. Grim has ice water and cups in the bag” ... “Look at that! Both of you are gorgeous! He didn’t scratch or bite you?” ... “No claws, you know that. Why should I let him bite and scar me?” ... “Actually... Do you have space for one more over there? I think I got nausea... Your guy is a bit repelling. Can I say that? Sorry? Clementine starts to giggle... “Sure, coward. He might be less repelling if you touched him” ... “Uh-uh... Don’t think so. What if he is Venom and I will transform?” ... “No! Don’t squeeze like that!” ... “Sorry, Are those legs for real? Did you know that?” ... “Lame! That is a big ass for a guy like you” ... “Wow wow wow hey!? Your ass isn’t invisible either” ... “But I sat here first! Did you know that I can transform?” … “What? Like a shapeshifter?” … “Maybe. Say hello to Miss Electro!” … “AAAAUH fuck! That’s angh! I wasn’t that bad! Y-you know me!? When does it stop!?” She did it! She shocked him in the leg. His own fault for sure... “She zzztared at you brother! Off with that towel now” ... “She has seen me before” ... “She? Watzzz!?” ... “Less than a minute. Enjoy it! Pleeeease, cover for me” ... “Sorry? What?” Clementine tries to hide behind me in faint giggles. Moritz murmurs low and positions himself on his towel at an angle towards Devin and Tango plunk down on the sand not too far from his brother.

 

**“Mary, do you mind?”** ... “Maybe? What’s on your mind?” ...  **“Please place this creamy fat on my back? I don’t wish it on my hands”** Oooh... body butter? “Sure. Come and sit. Up you two! We need to move a bit from this parasol” ... “That is too close! Aidan? Hello! How can you be that close?” ... “Oooh he so deadly! I fried him with a bunch of questions on the way. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you his answers later one-on-one. He can’t help that he looks like Ridley Scott’s Alien, can he?” Clementine is dying at my side again and Devin cannot find a way to deny that. What does Aidan know now... Oh, Grim’s back is sooo warm mmm... This is definitely a kind of hard fat. “Did you tell him something about us?” ... **“Yes”** Shit! Can I slap him? Not with this greasy hand... **“We are dating apparently. Do you mind dating me?”** Better than I thought... Good God these laughs will kill me... “Fine. Sure ahm... Aidan. I don’t wanna know more from your conversations is that okay?” He is laughing too. That dating thing was not everything... Grim keeps his manner. If he was this hot in the night, he... oh keep it down... I dip one finger in the sand just to feel if... Perfect for scrubbing, as I thought. “Devin!? Hey? Please scrub my back with this fat and some sand?” … “Are you sure?” … “Sure. You behaved good, even better than me and Grim don’t like to mess his hands, right? … **“Sure. Should I move?”** … “No, am… let me rest on you okay?” … “Oooh… meee too! Aidan pretty please, can you?” … “Nope, but I beep your request over to Tango” Aidan and Moritz are the only ones that take a sunbath. “Can you do that for me? Look, it is far easier than a massage. You can see how Devin smear it on Mary’s back” …. “If you say so, but Mary doesn’t seem so happy about it?” … “Come over here silly. It scrapes away filth and makes skin smooth and soft” … “Who is the greatest guy in the universe huh?” … “Pft… mmmmh great guys don’t brag, but you are good on this” Oh sooo nice. Clementine doesn’t utter a sound…

 

**“Have everyone seen that interesting fur cut?”** Sure, they have... Light pain and delight... Halfway down… Concentrate… **“All of them look like you Mary with that little fuzz in the groin”** ... “Grim! What dhaaa Devin!? Not that hard!” ... “Clementine has no fuzz in her groin! Is that normal?” ... “Ow wowow, stop that you two! We don’t talk about other people’s bodies to other people! Especially when they can hear you” Aidan’s shock trembles in his voice. Bless whatever that made him so quick. I need to find where to pinch this naughty demon. He needs intense tickle at least... “Clementine is okay, but Mary... Shame on you. You need to shave!” ... “Devin!? No, I don’t! Tell that to Cassandra instead!” ... “hey! Zzztop! What tha, did you zzztrip for my brother!?” ... “Nooooh! I gave him a quick peek, nothing else!” ... “It’s fine. She is okay. Her body is exactly like our mother’s” ... “Pfffft ha haaa! That meltzzz her heart indeed! Bezzzt self-burn ever!” ... “What!?” Poor Tango... Damn Devin! Stupid laugh. Unbelievable! I cannot breathe... “What!? Brother! I tell her now. You are too clozzz already. She needzzz to know... Just relaxzzz will ya?” Oh nooo... I was ready for my first tickle attack ever on him. “I zzzee you two are getting clozzer Clementine?” ... “I don’t know! Hiiicannot speak dead” Moritz push himself up to a sitting position. Most have stilled their laughs and giggles. My own smile refuses to leave. Clementine clings on to my shoulder. Tango didn’t laugh at all... He sits frozen on the same spot behind Clementine. “Tango didn’t wish this to be told. He is zzzo worried to be rejected by you. He thinkzzz you humanzzz are so pure creatures. Please stop me Clementine if thizz ofendzzz you, okay... If Tango or I... If we don’t cumzzz jerkzzz jizzz spillzzz” ... “Brother!?” ... “Fine, I had to be sure she understandzzz it. If we do not, we collect dead cum rezzzidue that will be washed out with some pee, mostly in the nightzzz. It is dark grey and will permanently stain everything else but us when it driezzz. Your close contact can uppzzzpeed this process. He will do everything he can to avoid this, but if you are to clozzze and it happens you will be zzztaind. So now you know” That must be it. It has to be that he avoided... “Is that all? Think I survive that. I can stain too, but never ever talk about my naked body again, okay?” ... “Reeely kay with that!? Oh, sure I won’t mention! Never ever again” He smiles a big happy smile and throws himself around Clementine and both tip over. “Of courzzze not Clementine, but that information is for loverzzz not for friendzzz” And even more things... “Excuse me! I need a cool down before I beat the crap out of two… No, three extremely disturbing guys! Out of my way! Shooooooo!” This is insane... Bloody madness from the first single second this morning. Go ahead, laugh... Grim and Tango didn’t plan to upset, but Devin should know better! Ooooh so nice chill. Is it seashells? Perfect water level to sit and rest in, but not deep enough for a swim... It must be eleven soon. Who knows... I forgot to drink... When did I swim last time in an ocean? The whole gang is on the way out. Idiots included... Oh no no no... Moritz swims like a torpedo and I did not dip yet! “Don’t splash! You are dead meat if you do! Angry humans are extremely dangerous! I swear!” ... “Come on! Even I bitezzz better than you. Water izzz my element ya know” He keeps his head bobbing over the surface. Best to wade backwards, and the rest are closing in. Why must all wade in this direction? I give up... This is a very shallow beach. “Did you see me!? He swims like a dolphin and he have gills like a fish. Come and feel. They tickle” ... “Oh yes! I saw both of you, but I don’t think you should touch gills?” ... “Hey, no problem. They are under my breast plates. Give me your hand and I show you” … “Oookay… Careful” Why must I do this creepy stuff… He places my hand over his breast plate edge and his abdominal muscles or what that’s… “Whaaa wow! That felt like big thick tickly eyelashes. How long can you stay under water?” … “I don’t know… Brother?” … “No need to breath air when we are in conzzztant movement, but we cannot dive deep with normal lungzzz… Hey! Looki looki what Aidan izzz up to! I didn’t think that he should challenge Devin for realzzz in a water fight!” Water fight? More an endurance test in splashing. He needed a cool down, that is for sure. Clementine is quick to splash Tango, but he disappears under the water.

 

**“That was interesting. You should know that I cannot swim. But I can do this instead. Oh, do not swim over that dark edge under the water. We have nasty predators in this ocean”** He lifts one hand over the surface and the ocean start to boil... An island made of sand grows above the surface just in front and he climbs up on it. “Oooh! Please make one foooouuuuhblpt!” Clementine disappears... best to dip before someone else dips me... Mmmmgh, worst part done… “Pthango!? Was that you or your brother!?” Both laugh and she splashes a wave at them. More bubbles rise behind me. Oh no... A much bigger banana-shaped island grows from the bottom... “Is that good? Make islands in the ocean?” ... **“They collapse by themselves, sss I do hope. Clementine! Your order, enjoy... Time for me to enjoy”** … “To enjoy what? After that expose of me?” Oh God please do, I need it... Just one touch aaaah... He grabs my shoulders and I sink into the small island. His gaze is deep and warm but trembling. Clementine defends her island in loudly shouts against Tango and Moritz in the corner of my eye. Sounds and motions blur away. His hot rough-cut cheek touches... **“Pssst... I am terribly sorry for that exposure, but you have right. Cassandra has more fuzz than you”** His faint chuckle vibrates through my chest. You didn’t know I should be offended before, but that comment... That was a tease, or was it? Why am I not upset? I bring his mouth close to mine. God, his cheeks are hot... “Don’t let your tongue slip when you talk about us, please... Can I have a small kiss that no one can see”

“SPLOSH!”

“PFHAAAAAA HAAA HA!” ... “Whee must go now!”

“You could at least let me have one single kiss!” A crazy grin is stuck in my fake sunburn. Oh well... The small island has fallen apart. My inside burn like an erupting volcano. Everyone... Even Grim suffer from giggles. What am I supposed to do now? Beach and chilly water to quickly cool these cheeks... relax... Why do I feel so strange? Why must I feel so emotional… They don’t know how I feel... This will be tricky to hide... That stop was perfect for something most likely unstoppable... Oh, issssh... brain freeze... “Is everything alright?” ...  “Sure, ahem... sorry. I shouldn’t behave like that” Aidan sits down in front... I fill a cup for him and he accepts my offer. “It wasn’t that bad. It must be hard to like a someone in a situation like this. Don’t worry about me. Sure, I miss her... Sure that reminds me but” ...  “Brain freeze! Hey Moritz? Tango? Have you ever made a brain freeze to yourself!? Oh, Grim is sorry that he didn’t kiss you fast enough. He is sooo cute when he blushes, but you cannot see it... Oh, did you know that? Hooo oo! This chill to the bones” ... “Oh am... yes, I knew” My trouble with brain freeze is nothing compared to what those brothers experience. Of course, self-inflicted when you pour it all down by yourself in one go. “Mary! Fuck don’t pinch uh... fuck? Shit I screwed it, wait” ... **“That one went well pfth hm pleeease”** Grim stands with both hands over his face in a deep facepalm. “Alright. Fine, I can hold it... Two guys report themselves for repaying duty” ... **“Can we do something to compensate for our actions?”** For real? And now they wait for my response... What do I need? No, what do I have... Oh. “I appreciate your offer, but I have no need for that. We all had some cultural mishaps, that’s all. Just unfortunate that neither I or Clementine need to wear a bikini anymore” … “We!? Talk for yourself. I definitely need it!” … “Just kidding! I will keep mine too. Thanks for a great morning!” Joyful chatter spread over them. Clementine glares at me while Moritz whispers something and pulls her wet tail of hair like a bell. **“Hey… Do you mind a kiss later?”** … “No, later is fine” And there he goes to place that mask back on again… I thought I needed calm… No, I needed friends and laughter. Just hope that meeting brings something good. Something purposeful to focus on.

 

Why is she in a hurry? Oh… shower for sure. Shoot… More creatures are passing by. No time… Polite waves must do for now. “Hi! Tale tells that you cannot swim in this ocean. To shallow… was it?” … “You can barely swim, but no big waves and clear water. Sorry, must keep my place in the queue, you know… Before the rest comes back” Violet smiles back and continues with the table. This bedroom is always in a dim state. Oh, my turn. Make it quick… Everyone needs a shower and what is the time? Have I ever kept a good record of it? Only Aidan and Devin are after me?  “No! I need to change” What did he think… Am I okay? Modest for sure… Fine, that will do. What is this? Oh, crepes with vegetables. “Brimmed pancakes. That is lovely” Grim is followed by Moritz and Tango. “You took shower already?” … “Yeah? At the common showers, ow heh... be right back” Both Clementine and Violet stare at Tango. His plates highlight his body features in a very attractive way. A good competitor to Devin. One crepe down and everyone had gathered around the table. “Shit! why crap? Fine… I’ve had worst crap before” crepe isn’t Devin’s food choice… The talk goes around today’s morning and that meeting. “Listen up, please! First, I would like to thank Grim for his help. No one knows what they will tell us at that meeting, but there are big problems with the power we are using. I cannot consider it enough for both us and the big force field that should protect us. I will give them my findings, but please fill in those discussions whenever you like, thank you” … “Oh wait, I will be here. I am not one of you officially. Leave please go now! Shoo! They are outside already” Violet waves us out. Chris embrace her, but she squeaks in high pitch. He ends it with a head ruffle. She dies from giggles but keeps herself enough to push us all out. Two lizard guards in light body armor over white thin padding awaits us outside. These guards carry real laser guns over their shoulders of a much bigger caliber that the White had. We meet up with Brutus and some of his guards outside the Center. Our path goes to the right just before the big glass entrance we saw before. We walk through a wide corridor and past a cozy resting place. The corridor extends further. We enter a couple of big wide double doors before the two guards with lasers step aside. They knock on a smaller double door and the door slides open.

 

“Welcome! May I ask you to fill your names occupations and qualifications of value here. Please, take a seat when you are done” … “Grim? Did you fill that document too?” … **“Yes. Hm, sorry Brutus but I promised to help them”** … “Very well old friend. Your heart has always been at its strongest among the weakest. My blessings will always be with you” My turn… _Marigold, dragon whisperer_. I sit down next to Clementine. I am at the end of our row. Chris sits at the opposite end. “Welcome. It is an honor to finally meet you. I am president Sterner and this is our council. There were twenty males gathered at the big oval table. We sit in the short end, facing Sterner. Grim and Brutus are somewhere behind us. Everyone is nervous, but Chris is so nervous that he shakes. “We are informed that you came with a spaceship to this planet and that it happened by a mistake. That the Red is involved in your accident, and that they might not know about it yet. The Red have pest this planet long enough. We have a demand to you. To be able to fight Red’s aircraft, we need our own. You get one month on you to create at least fifty aircraft for battle. We have all the technology and material available, but not the knowledge necessary beyond that for hovercrafts. The knowledge of your existence will grow. We do not have so much time if we wish to strike down the two minor outposts Red have established in silence. We await your cooperation” Whaaa... That is impossible! I glance carefully over our group. We are doomed... Devin and Aidan whisper to each other. Chris grasp his head with his hands and stares at the table. He turns to Aidan and whispers something. And he whispers back. “In one month? Is that possible?” Clementine’s trembling whisper goes through my mind... “Something is going on next to Chris. Sorry, but... they ask for a bit too much” I didn’t tell her directly, but that gaze she gives me tells everything... Tango whispers to her. She turns with regained strength in her eyes and pulls me close... “They think we can use dragons instead. What do you think?” Dragons? How? Hmm... “Tell them yes from me” She turns around to send the message.

 

Her whisper travels back to Chris. He takes a big inhale and lifts the gaze towards Sterner “We are equally honored as you are to finally meet. Unfortunately, your request is impossible, even if I had all the ready parts and test equipment. There is no way that I could build one fast and safe military aircraft in that time. The anger from those in the council rise in a grumble, but Chris waves for attention and the chaos stills before it gets too severe. “We might have an idea that can work. This might sound crazier than anything you have heard before, but I am positive that we can do it. Back me up guys” Chris gather our attention with a wink. He clears his throat... “This place is both fantasy and science fiction so why not combine them. I suggest that we use dragons and equip them with lasers. We even have a dragon whisperer among us. Chris point with his hand towards me. I lift one arm in a happy air wink. “We have codes directly into one of the Red’s city organizations. All thanks to a hacker named Moritz” But Moritz had raised thumbs up in a happy snicker even before Chris point towards him. “Clementine over there can handle electric magic which can burn any electronic system and defense down. It should be possible for creatures on this planet to create invisibility by magic to hide our attack” The noise in the local start to alter. Chris waves yet again for their attention. “I have one more thing I like to discuss with you” Sterner clear his throat “Please proceed” … “We are using massive amounts of extra power at the camp right now. The whole village is amazed by your generosity. But when I asked Grim where you got that power from, I became worried. The fact that you have a gigantic forcefield with a diameter of three kilometer that also needs electricity to run worsen my fears. You got no steady source of power except for thunder and wind craft stations for local use outside the forcefield. We are running on saved energy at the moment and that isn’t good. Have you ever heard of solar panels? The group starts to chatter with each other. “No, we have none such thing here. I suppose you are asking for a way to collect solar energy, right?” Sterner still the shatter in the local with one hand. “Yes, and I would like to help you design such system as soon as possible. We cannot cover for long if we get attacked, even with the power from the village crystals” A low murmur start to spread around the table. “These new alternatives are clearly of interest. Please leave for a moment while we discuss this matter” Sterner rise a hand and wave us out from the room.

 

The two guards outside guides us back to that cozy area with coaches. “Damn it! We crashed by mistake, but they think we are the ultimate supreme heroes! Devin grumbles upset while he throws himself over one of the couches. “My idea... oh ours, actually. You two reminded me of the dragons. It is the only way to get airborne fast. I have never built a full-scale plane on my own. Not to mention from scratch, but we can be the real Guardians of the Galaxy with those dragons” … “Your brain isn’t working! How... fuck. You can be whatever, but I stay as a saint. They talk bullshit all day long and they don’t need to prove it!” The tone of this discussion was more upset than any time before and I cannot help but agree. We cannot fix that within one month. Aidan, Tango and Devin discuss those misleading beliefs about us with Brutus and Grim. I sat on the couch nearby with Clementine, but I focus entirely on that ongoing conversation. Grim had been a listener so far. Brutus tries to explain that we have done nothing but great, but that isn't our issue right now... **“Have you heard the story about the soup made from a stone?”** I recognize it, and some seem to know about that story as well…   **“That soup would not exist without the stone, nor would it exist without any vegetables. You are the stone that brought the vegetables to our soup for freedom. The village will help you just like you helped them. I believe that Sterner will realize that we need to work on this together”** … “For sure, but I’m probably the only one with all my fur left. Sorry, I need something to drink” Brutus sends one of his guards away to see if we could get something to drink. Still no end to this mess in sight. The discussion calmed down. There was nothing else we could do than guess right now… The guard comes back with water to drink. The only break in this boredom…

 

“I miss my phone. Can we take a walk?” … “Yes, but someone is on the way… oh” Sure, if Nuts hadn't walk down the corridor. I let my gaze pass Grim enough to see that he makes a small shake whit his head. Oh God heavens, he didn’t know yet… “Nothing yet?” Brutus empties his glass and shakes his head “We will see. What happens at the medical department, now when Grim is on break?” Nuts take the seat next to Devin. He pulls him close and whispers something. Devin seems relieved and then puzzled… “Sorry, but you have to ask them yourself” ... “Very well. Grim, I was told that you have done an excellent job in that village, but creatures are worried for flees and lice from your furry inhabitants. Three teams are down to spray as many as possible in the camp right now. There will be temporary stations that I advise you to visit when this is done. Mosquito bites might give shade fever, but l think this area is free from that. And Do not wander in the forest in the dark. Packs of low-grade animals can attack and watch out for serpents and other big bugs. Ah... don’t forget to inform if you get parasites or other illnesses that can spread in the camp” Nuts bents forward and finger winks at me with a big smirk that no one can miss. Devin shrugs and Aidan is on the way to tell something, but hesitate before he takes a new breath. Shoot... I angle my back against Clementine to get away from Nuts direction. “How about food supplies?” Aidan had finally sort out what to ask. “Ah... we have to share more among us and export less, but I think there are some exchange plans of knowledge. Right Brutus?”  Brutus had removed his cape and everything under as well. This form of passiveness seems to stress him. “Yes. We may help this nation to train for combat and they will provide us with weapons and shelter in exchange. Their own forces are unorganized. This situation has taken everyone by surprise” … “Yes. This meeting is a game changer for everything and”

 

“Pssst, are you okay? You are pale” Clementine makes a discreet whisper that I wish she didn’t... “Pssst... I’m okay, but it might be things that... Nuts might figure out... You know it already” ... “Oh... but you should know that he stares at us right now” Fine, stare. Why the hell not… “Don’t be too hard at Cassandra Grim, she is good for the harmony. You are neighbors now with the rabbits, right. Oh... no, you are not neighbors. You are family!” A muffled snicker escapes from Devin. “No harm done, and as you said. Her family is close” Chris wasn’t ready for that turn in the conversation. I can see Brutus surprised expression from this angle. His four guards have their own whisper discussions of boredom against a wall just behind. “And I thought that Grim would be the first one, but in which way family and with whom?” Tango trot over to me and Clementine. He squeezes himself between me and the back of the coach, so I must re-angle back. “Thank you for your trust. That’s why I don’t like that agreement. It is public, and I don’t date Clementine” His speech is more of a hiss than a whisper. Clementine is now cheek-tight on my other side. “Would you date me?” ... “I’m not allowed to” … “If you could, would you?” ... “Are we friends or not?” ... “Yes, it was just a question” ... “Stooop... enough. He thinks we got a whole lot of secrets now” I hiss back as low as my irritation allows. That familiar knot with a hint of nausea had manifest itself in my stomach. And yes, Nuts stare right at us. “Ahum, not in any way that grants me income, yet. It is the consent agreement and it’s between Chris and Violet. However, Grim isn’t far behind” ... “Excuse me!” One of Sterner’s guards stands just behind Brutus. “Yes?” ... “I am afraid that you have to wait for the decision until tomorrow” He bows in front of Brutus and start to walk away. Everybody scrambles to their feet, but Brutus rise one hand in the air? “Please sit down for a moment. Forgive my curiosity that Nuts awake Grim, but what is he referring to. Is it something you haven’t told us?” ...  “I gave that question to Devin a moment ago. Grim, what is your state with Mary right now?” I knew that something was going on, but how... That knot in my stomach starts to ace…

 

**“Yes, it is something you don’t know. Mary is mine. We have a bond”**  Brutus congratulate us, but I cannot hear more than that. Cannot mind Clementine’s pull in my arm. Something keeps my knot in that permanent state. Something that blurs my mind with worries. Worries about when and how I will tell. Tell that I might allow Grim... “Wait! There is more” Some seconds passed before all of them calmed down. A mix of surprise and curiosity shine in their eyes. “But first I need to know how you got that hint about me and Grim” I pin my eyes on Nuts. He wears a baffled expression that I did not expect to see on him. “Ahm... I deal with everything from joy to sorrow in my work. I must be good at reading none spoken signals. I asked Cassandra about you and Grim, but she knew nothing, no matter what I had to offer in return, and I have pretty good offers you see. I could sense that it was something” He dragged a wide grin on his face. She didn’t tell. She really did not tell even when he offered things in return. That doctor is a sneaky one though… “I tell you this only because you will know it eventually and I don’t need to worry my mind on how to tell or when you will find out. I can still change my mind so please keep it between us okay” Grim almost crush Moritz on his way down on their coach. “I hope your guards can respect that too Brutus” ... “Of course Mary. And if they don’t, the consequences will be severe!” A faint rattle comes from the guards when Brutus commanding voice echoes. I check that no creatures are on their way in the corridor that passes between the coaches. Shadows of plants and flowers danced through the windows. Tell it now and get rid of it. “We will try for a baby… A kid as soon as I get the opportunity, but it is still weeks from now...

It didn’t strike at first. Maybe the way I told it confused them..…………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	16. Crazy overload… Enough said.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR SEXUAL FINGERING AT THE END…  
> If you read it you neeeeed it ;)
> 
> We find out their reactions from the end of the last chapter…  
> Ant the same reveal is in this chapters beginning…
> 
> We were promised information tomorrow about Terana’s plans…
> 
> Finally, some peace at the beach and…  
> We…

 

**“Yes, it is something you don’t know. Mary is mine. We have a bond”**  Brutus congratulate us, but I cannot hear more than that. Cannot mind Clementine’s pull in my arm. Something keeps my knot in that permanent state. Something that blurs my mind with worries. Worries about when and how I will tell. Tell that I might allow Grim... “Wait! There is more” Some seconds passed before all of them calmed down. A mix of surprise and curiosity shine in their eyes. “But first I need to know how you got that hint about me and Grim” I pin my eyes on Nuts. He wears a baffled expression that I did not expect to see on him. “Ahm... I deal with everything from joy to sorrow in my work. I must be good at reading none spoken signals. I asked Cassandra about you and Grim, but she knew nothing, no matter what I had to offer in return, and I have pretty good offers you see. I could sense that it was something” He dragged a wide grin on his face. She didn’t tell. She really did not tell even when he offered things in return. That doctor is a sneaky one though… “I tell you this only because you will know it eventually and I don’t need to worry my mind on how to tell or when you will find out. I can still change my mind so please keep it between us okay” Grim almost crush Moritz on his way down on their coach. “I hope your guards can respect that too Brutus” ... “Of course Mary. And if they don’t, the consequences will be severe!” A faint rattle comes from the guards when Brutus commanding voice echoes. I check that no creatures are on their way in the corridor that passes between the coaches. Shadows of plants and flowers danced through the windows. Tell it now and get rid of it. “We will try for a baby… A kid as soon as I get the opportunity, but it is still weeks from now

 

It didn’t strike at first. Maybe the way I told it confused them. “We need to make an exercise program for you Grim” Brutus cross his arms and suckles low in joy. **“Really?”** … “Of course! You cannot let your female down” Moritz push Grim to a more sitting position and I need a safe spot to focus on… I gaze past Grim and down through the corridor that leads to the entrance. Was it good to say? What will they think of me now… “No way Mary! You need to be married first!” Devin points at me with a huge happy grin. “Yezzz! Letzzz make a big beach party and get ourzzzelf wasted for realzzz this time!” Oh noooo... This was not included in my plan... “Are you serious Mary? Aidan stares at me in confused surprise while he regains his seat after Grim crashed down on their coach. “Wait now! Mary, Grim, ahrrrm... we need to talk as soon as possible” Nuts has a firm expression but talks in a joyful tone as he scratches through his glimmering head feathers. No way. I am not into… “Mary! They are creepy! And they do creepy sex. Words flew out like spilled water from Chris. He covers his mouth as he realizes the mistake. His face turns pale... “Yes Mary! Shit load of seeeaugh!” ... “Males! Perhaps I need to take you in for your temporary loss of memory!” Nuts had grabbed Devin by the neck hair and shout every single word he utters in an ongoing speech I do not... I need to get out. Just out.

 

“Clementine? Please let’s leave this madness. I need air, air and something better to drink” Her speechless expression turns into a smile. “Take Grim’s card. I know his code” She nudges my side. “Don’t leave me with that mad doctor!” Tango grabs my other arm and stares at me with pleading in his eyes. “Girls only. You are a big boy, you fix this” I dodge over the floor to Grim. “Creepy, whatever doesn’t matter. Please, can I borrow your card? I need some air” My whisper to the side of his head got him to search through his pockets. What if he… **“You got more bravery than me”** Grim’s firm voice has a hint of shivering. He gives me a card made of metal in the color of gold with a chip and... Clementine shakes my arm in irritation. “Sorry. Thanks, love you oh… Listen up!” I wave to the other guys, deep in their discussions. “I don’t agree with anything I don’t know. Make no plans! See you later!” I pull Clementine into a speed walk. Please don’t stop us… the corridor is empty but filled with dancing shadows on the walls. “I need that chilled sprite imitation. Do you know where we can get it?” Clementine shines like the sun and her long white hair flow around her. When did I brush my hair last time? “Yeeeeeeah! Loads, and more things. Follow me” She rushes over the open square just outside the glass entrance. I close my eyes and face the suns just to calm my beat in the chest a bit. The smell of fresh air and a faint hint of perfume from flowers around fills my mind. Happiness tingle in my inner, but a marriage? Wash it out and get rid of it wasn’t that simple… “Mary!?” Oh... stop think... Clear mind, right... Clementine had already covered the small square and is now standing beyond the ring of flowerpots that surrounds it. A familiar tapating sound comes with each step on the smooth stone. More creatures are on the move now in the afternoon. Clementine grabs loosely around my arm at the instant she can reach.

 

“Come on. This can take some time you know, it’s Sunday. A rest on the beach would be nice before supper, don’t you think? Let us skip their market food. You had tremendously right about that cheese spread and I don’t repeat that again” … “Oh, definitely beach and no more toilet splatter parties” She frowns at my reply, but she couldn't hide her smile for long. Let see. What might I need... we need? To the right from the Center is a road that follows the curve of the beach. Market-stands follows along the beach and wooden market sheds in light colors at the opposite side. “Sandals razors and short pants, maybe a small bag and... I don’t know? Any idea?” ... “Make-up. Please, can I buy? I know where we can find everything you asked for” … “Sure, why not. We both deserve classy upgrades” She nods back in a big smile. We pass two jewelry stands and a strange vail stand. “What do you wish to treat? We have it all and more!” The seller shows her biggest grin, but Clementine drag me quickly away? “Herbal brews, it can be drugs too” ... “Oh” She turns from the market road and in between two wooden sheds. She continues up into the town. The white houses that surround us have two or more levels. She steps through an entrance and disappears. _“Fashioner and textile designer”_ The sign hangs over the entrance. I step down a spiral staircase. Creatures bump into me several times before I reach down. This shop is a popular one. Many costumers walk around and obstruct my sight. A few stands in a line at the counter.

 

“Bags are over here!” Clementine yelled from behind a corner that I could not see. She stands next to a wall with big saggy charter-trip bags. Those ones you hang over your shoulder or that you attach around your waste. Everyone has multiple flashy colors. Is there nothing made of one, maybe two... “Sunshine, can I help you? We make these bags. Do you wish for one in another color?” The red and rainbow shimmering lizard stands next to the bag wall. “Oh... no. This one is fine, but I would like two pairs of short pants, please?” … “Me too! I’m not wasting this opportunity” She takes us to a wall filled with fabric. She excuses herself and disappears behind the counter. Which fabric? Oh, that light beige is good... “You like to hide, don’t you? I will shine. That vivid blue is great, don’t you think?” … “you are young. Sure, go ahead” The shop assistant comes back with a picture sheet on different pants styles on. Short Skirt-pants for me and Clementine chooses a much slimmer model. The red lizard takes our measurements. We can bring our pants tomorrow after twelve. I grab Clementine and we walk over to the line with creatures. Just the absolute necessary will do for now… “Where is the card?” Oh... I bent behind Clementine to bring the card. Never more this trouble with a bag… “Sorry. Had to do the pub trick. No pockets” ... “Ow... you did?” She takes the card in a low snicker and pays with it like it would be in a normal shop, but the machine isn’t printing any receipt. Clementine receives the paid sum written on a note with a stamp that tells the date and from which shop. Tomorrow after twelve… This bag is a real relief.

 

Clementine had already disappeared among all those creatures. I follow the stream upstairs and she drags me along another road to another basement shop. A big sign on the wall reads _“Mechanical accessories”_ Clocks in all forms and small instruments… Scales, thermometers, razors, scissors and more. The cheapest clocks are those in the shape of necklaces. I grab one in my hand. It has a beautiful flat chain that widens into a pendant with the clock inside. The metal had an almost white shine. One hundred and fifteen, and that was the cheapest! “That’s a beautiful clock, take it. Grim is a money hoarder like Scrooge McDuck. He can afford it” ... “He is a what? It was a nice one, but for that price... I got Devin’s mobile that I can use. How do you know about his assets?” ... “He told me. He gains provision for his position, but he doesn’t use it” I give her and that clock a second glance. I couldn’t, it didn’t feel right... God, I need that one… “Didn’t you notice that Devin shaves his legs?” … “Sort of. They got one razor” Where they find that is a mystery… “I think he shaves more than that” Her giggles bubble out. One more thing that Chris would not enjoy, but maybe everyone is… Razors, four of them, and a pair of tiny scissors for only a minimal fraction of that clock’s price. Best to keep the peace when I can...

 

Clementine grabs my arm and drags me past the first shop and through a narrow alley. “Make-up time!” This shop starts on the ground level. It is full of feather ornaments and decorations that native tribes would dress in. Masks of birds, fishes, dragons and more hang on the walls. “Wait, they will mix a powder in my skin tone” Two assistants with their faces painted in mixed color patterns helps customers with their requests. The whole place feels like a masquerade shop more than one for make-up. “Can I borrow some if I need?” ... “Sure! We have eyeshadow in five assorted colors, black ink for eyelashes and eyeliner oh... Powder in our skin tone, but nothing to use as foundation or concealer. Let’s go back to the beach and get you some sandals and soft drinks” Clementine knows how to shop... The suns are on their way down and more creatures surround us now. Feathery lizards and naked rats in various skin color seem to be the most common ones. Further down the beach road is a stand with sandals. A wooden shed offers sweet buns for sale on the opposite side. The lovely smell of freshly baked bread is breath-taking. Oh… sandals. All creature’s feet had a more symmetrical and wider shape than ours, so far. The same style that Clementine had fit the best. That must do for now. Clementine snaps the card from my hand and runs over to the bun shop. She returns with two steaming fresh buns but turns right away to line up in the queue for soft drinks. I continue down on the beach. Is there something that can shade us? Yes! There is something.  A wracked wood wall in the sand. A minute... I sit with Ice-cold sprite and a sweet bun in my hand. Nothing can disturb us now. Best is the ocean sight with the approaching breath-taking sunset to our left. A calm musical flow from the ocean wash away the sounds from the road.

 

Silence, but there are so much ongoing… Wonder if she knows about those snakes? “Did Tango mention that two kids had been bitten by snakes?” … “Yes, just when you and Devin had left. Please let me have my mattress next to yours?” … “If you stay on it and don’t roll over. I need my sleep too you know” … “Be prepared… I am a night wrestler, but I went too far this morning. Grim’s red eyes woke me up. Do you really plan to have kids with him?” I stiffen. My mind halt... l... ah... think. Her expression is mild but worries tremble in her voice. “I… Probably, depends how this whole situation evolves. I am not sacrificing myself for fear anymore or flee from problems that can hurt. But everything is still in a state of limbo” … “Why don’t you do it like normal people? He kidnaps you and you will be gone for days” She sighs and gaze down at the sand...  I didn’t think that far did I... “Don’t worry. Violet is there, and I am sure her family let you stay over for some nights if you feel uncomfortable in our tent. I will speak to Summer” … “Please do, and never ever disappear without telling me first. Grim is cool. Who doesn’t like a friendly demon?” A faint line that nearly extends to a smile lighten her expression. She couldn’t end up on a better planet than this. She likes all those creatures, but is it right to love them… I inhale and sigh to ventilate, to reduce my unease…

 

“I love him, but... I must be the most disgusting and disturbing human ever... Have you heard this expression, no rest for the wicked?” Clementine erupts in a laugh so intense that she can barely take a breath. She rolls around and ends on her side. I stare at her… She crawls back to her earlier spot next to me. “Freak? You? Pft ha haaaa... Look at meeee! You blend in. You are average in every way. You can do anything you want” ... “That wasn’t what I w” ... “I tattooed my eyes as a twelve-year-old, according to the media. My hair is an insert too. I am all natural, but no way they believe it. I am recognized and photographed wherever I go. I am also a living battery whose best friend is a robot fish boy. Check this out!” ... “HAAAAAAA! clmm... Cleeeeementine! Shit my... my leg!”  She stunned me... she... “I couldn’t resist to see your reaction, sorry. That was a weak stun” Her smile shines in the fading light. A fourteen-year-old girl isn’t the best advisor, but she is honest. Horrible creeping tingle. Now I know... “That was terrible, but I am sure that no one ever messes twice with you after a stun like that. What is Grim’s card code by the way?” She bites her lip in a smirk before she glares with her big puppy eyes… “I tell you, but only if you let me borrow it sometimes” Sneaky Clementine... “I can’t promise you that. It isn’t my card you know” ... “Yeah... I know, but I had to try. The code is, flowers shouldn’t eat each other” What? A riddle? She brushes away the dry sand and writes four, seven, eight, eight and one.

 

“There you are! Ah... Phew... They... They told that you probably would end up along the beach” Clementine covers the numbers with her feet before Violet squeezes herself in between us. “They told me what you are ready to do with Grim. That is big... Oh woaaaw no one else knows, right? I guess on a grey child. I am the first on grey, remember that! Did you buy something? Ohi! Let me see” ... “Grey!? It isn’t I mean, there isn’t... Don’t tell a word to anyone! You can check back at the tent instead of out in the dark” My voice got way too stingy, but she shocked me entirely with that comment. She doesn’t mind my retort. She spurts of joy between us with a big smile. “A grey alien. That’s wonderful!” … “That is horrible Clementine! Stop it… This will doom the entire universe!” Their giggles burst into laughs... “Don’t worry! I’ll make the biggest peace party in history for everyone when we return” … “For us rabbits too?” … “For who else!? I VIP all of you, celebs monsters demons and aliens. I am sure there is a way to communicate with earth and prepare them for your visit” What did I miss… “Am... sorry, but how can you be so sure?” ... “The English language isn’t two thousand years old, you know. And the way they speak it… Everything around us is undeveloped. Their civilization is new but modern. Red have a way to collect information from Earth” Se stare deeply... A faint smile stretches on her lips. “But this is freedom for me. Cheers!” I clink my bottle with hers and sip the rest down. Violet steals Clementine’s last sip under wild protests. “Good hmmmf wait wait! Actually…. Our village is about fifty years old and we know less than one thousand years of history. You have a point there” Clever thought… That two had no problem to connect with each other. Clementine shows the wave movement to Violet and I let it pass by me a couple of times.

 

The sunset has darkened the sky into a pink and blue flashing light show. “Did you hear anything else from the guys?” ... “No oh, but they send me to bring both of you back for supper” Clementine sigh in disappointment and throws herself on the sand.  “Yeahm... There is one tiny thing though” ... “What!?/Tell us!” We nearly yank Violet backward at the same time. “You know Nautilus, that pink doctor feel good?” Both nod. Sure, we knew… “He brings us takeaway aaand eat with us, but he isn’t allowed to mention anything from the waste and down” Clementine growls half in laughter, flat on the sand. I frown back to Violet. “Why does everyone think Nuts is so creepy?” ... “He is a dirty talker, that’s what Tango says” ... “Yes... Doctor feel good is just a more family-friendly name than doctor sex. That is his work and interest. That’s why he is sooo creeeeepy!” Great… What is done is done, but Nuts now, again? I breathe the fresh ocean breeze some more times. “Let’s go. I bet it will be more action when I arrive” This nearly perfect rest was so needed. “Haaa Mary... what did you say? Don’t say thaaaat! Violet pushes me back down on the sand and drags Clementine along in a wild spin. They chase after each other over the sand in giggles. We follow the rim of the beach until we can see the Center from the side. Some villagers greet us on the way down. We greet and wave back to them.

 

“Hey! Hurry, get yourself treated for parasites. Just go to one of the big lights you see over there!” I forgot... We are the least in need, but if... it’s just spray. “Ouh I didn’t, I missed that totally... Come, I know a station close by” Violet push me and Clementine forward down a side road down to an enclosed area with walls of fabric. One minute and I stand naked Wearing a face mask surrounded by a plastic curtain made of stripes. White dust starts to puff at me between the plastic stripes. A failed ghost make-up at the supper tonight… “New orders, don’t worry. This is a safe generic vaccine” ... “A what?” I stand there. Grasping my hands over my breast while a lizard in white coat cleans and injects in my shoulder. “You need to keep the spray at least overnight. Thank you for good cooperation. Off you go” Violet and Clementine wave at me from the ground. Both sparks of joy with big white dusty spots on their clothes, just like me. “Is this dangerous? My food will be sprinkled” ... “Clementine. Everything will be sprinkled. Think nine people in one tent” Violet shakes her entire body like a dog and white dust swirl around her. “Just shake it away. It isn’t poisonous, just messy” Violet keeps shaking and I ruffle what I can from my hair. It is easier than I first thought. Most access powder falls off during all necessary detours before we reach our tent. God, they talk nonstop. Even at the toilets… “Oh wait... I need to tell Clementine something, but you are free to enter”

 

Violet push me inside the tent in one go. I swallow a gasp in sheer surprise. The warm light in the sealing flickers faintly. Everyone sits around the table. They discuss in a mixed shatter over some notes on a paper. I can relax... **“My sweet flower! Good to see you”** ... “Am, oh wait. Guys! I have new razors for Aidan and Chris” ... “And no one for you?” Devin, nice try… “Of course, I got legs to shave, just like you” Explain that for them you gadfly... **“Can we make the beach a safe spot where we can find you if, you know”** Pain flicker trough Grim’s sight. “Sure big monster. Can I have a kiss?” His warm breath hit my face. He hesitates when he touches my lips. **“Come”** He guides me to the table and sits down on a chair in front. His hands rest firmly on my hips. **“Please sit down”** Clementine and Violet pass by my back and someone tap my shoulder. Embarrassing request... “Why?” His gaze is casual, but he shines of warmth. No answer, just that gaze… Will they notice me? It’s just a quick kiss… I climb up in a close straddle. We nearly match in height now. He grips my head and his fingers scratch faintly through my hair. White powder leaves us like dust blows in the sunshine. Finally, chest tight, warm and deep... A tingle of spicy follows in his thick drool. His embrace is enough to shiver my heart. He watches me with a satisfied gaze. “Come ooon! Nut head is here soon” ... “Yea! Zzztop tempt uzzz needy Grim” ... “We need to tolerate some for their sake” Aidan’s calm chuckle settle their irritated growls. **“Had a need for you. They will tell us something. Take a seat”** I feel a need to answer, but better not. He has that total pleased expression like he just... “Pssst... it looks like you blown it” ... **“Who said I didn’t”** Oh shoot... “Stop, I can blush you know” That last part was hard to whisper. He really gets my heart to pump...

 

I leave Grim’s knee in a clumsy froggy style and something flashes past my memory... “We did some shopping. Receipt and your card. We also need to bring four pairs of pants tomorrow” A toothy smile spread over the face and he tilts his head. **“Colors for body decoration?”** ... “Clementine... We decorate our faces, you will understand when you see it” Like I would, maybe... never... I take the seat in the corner next to Grim. The absolute best spot to see everyone seated around the table. “You and Grim are not in charge. I claim the temporary leadership and starts off with a big fucking yes!” Devin glares at me with a maniacal grin… “Fuck yezzz!” … “Fuck yes!” If two more dares to say fuck… I will... That’s it! “I hate that fucking word Devin, and you know that!” ... “Me too Mary, but for you I say… Fuck yes!” Tango pulls a faint smile on his slightly darkened face. “Yesss! Fuck yes Mary!” Violet bounce of joy at her spot. What is this? Why do they... Grim’s gaze wanders across everyone before he fixates it with mine. His proud smirk and crossed arms are extremely puzzling. **“Mary, my dear flower. They approve our relationship, but it is something you need to consider before you take a decision to go further”** What now? What can it be... **“This is all my fault. My blurred mind overlooked something important... I reach about two point three meters and I am well equipped. You are an unknown species and I”** Grim’s voice had vanished before his speech ends. He stares at nothing with the last silent word still on the tongue. I feel how everyone glares at me... Waiting... He swallows and grabs my hand in his... **“You are not compatible with my size. I will penetrate too deep and hurt you”** What did he just... Are we not compatible with each other? My hands grasp my hair in panic. Their hold intensifies with a fast-growing chest pain. It cannot be... Yes, he is big, but I never... I thought that Grim... This wasn’t meant to be... Why did I let this happen? This is all wrong. All wrong from the beginning and I knew... I knew this was too awkward. Oh nooo... Burning tears with pain and shivers…

**“Mary, we have a way to fix it. To make it work for us, if you”** My whole inner turn itself inside out. His burning pain filled stare flickers… **“There is a laser treatment to extend your passage, if needed. Just a sleepover at the Center and you are done”** His voice cracked. He tries to continue, but nothing… Just that stare... What? Alter my body just to have sex? God, stop hurt so bad. Oh nausea go away! I... noooh... My inner fluids welter down next to me. Grim pets my back and walks away? Someone else rubs my back… “Easy easy be, get it out. Breathe for me, here” Violet place a soft piece of fabric in my hand and bents down to dry my puddle of misery away. She whispers comforting to me in a low tone… Come on body inhale! I really wished for this to work, but alter myself for it? Why did they... They knew it, and they approve... “What auhg you talk about with Nuts that brainwashed you so badly? How can you approve this relationship when we clearly! Sorry… When we don’t fit together?” Now they start to wriggle. Scratching and murmur. I stare at Devin. He stares back in a more intense glare. “What Mary!? People do all sorts of sick things to get kids. We are freaks already” Next one is Aidan. I cannot figure out his mixed expression... “If I could bring Joice for just a minute... I would do that at any cost. She... Mary, you never smiled like this before in those five years I’ve known you” ... “What can I say. They are still creepy but you two fit genetically. And I should be convicted of child molestation for bonding with a minor. Some will call this bestiality you know” ... “Ew! Those are extremely disturbing facts! Why that scientific Chris?” That point of view wasn’t news for them, we all knew… He smiles vaguely and lifts his hands over the table. Grim is a beast so what does it matter…

**“Sorry for my ahm... Absence?”** Grim stands with his face down in the passage to the sleeping area. His voice is badly cracked and low. A minor change... We are freaks... “What about me!? Can I die if someone” Clementine’s voice fades away... “No, don’t freak out! I asked Nuts. As long as your partner is about the same height and of common species it should work, but it needs to” ... “You asked for me?” ... “Yeah, for your safety” ... “Stop! Thank you all for your insights” I Hate that total stare... “You are a bunch of freaks, me too. Why shouldn’t I Grim. I am as much a freak as you are” He lifts a dim gaze and cough. Scratch hastily through his dreads and ends with his hands resting on the cheeks. **“Just so you know... We went to Nut’s quarter for privacy. He answered and explained many questions. They know you are a virgin and I... I am a worse case than that forty-year-old virgin, apparently. I don’t understand that reference, sorry”** That embarrassed shiver in his voice is too much. I laugh aloud to clear the awkwardness, just a little... That must be Devin... Damn Devin! Can things amuse more than this? Stupid open culture… “Good you zzztay with him. Everything makezzz senzzz. Your nightly playzzz, your every interactionzzz” Nightly what? Temporary amnesia, is that a thing to wish for? “Nightly what! Moritz!?” ... “If you didn’t leave me I wouldn’t have known either” I stare at Tango’s still dark green face when a faint smile spread across it. Was I right for Grim? Maybe we really... What’s up whit that face... “Is that why you are blushing?” ... “Naaah... My brother izzz worried about Grim’zzz courting on you” ... “Don’t worry Mary. It isn’t worse than pg. thirteen in public” Devin glare madly at me with wiggling eyebrows… “Nooo... Ugh Mary, don’t listen to them! They stun me badly when they gave that stupid vaccine no one told us about” Tango pet his cheeks. Grim sigh in a growl and removes the hands from his face.

**“Behave now. This is none of anyone else’s outside this tent’s business. And it will stay so. Do not worry Mary. I”** ... “Did... Did she? I, so sorry bu-but Nuts told me” Tot places two staples of metal boxes on the table. He embraces me from behind and rocks us both side to side. “You, you are well cared for. No worries, promise? He lifts my chin up to gain eye contact with his big deep steel eyes before he sits down. He wears a multi-colored shirt and dark shorts instead of that white robe. **“We just... Ah, I didn’t yet, but I await Nuts now when you are here”** Grim’s dark and rumbling voice had nearly reached its normal strength. None of anyone else’s business... Now twelve, no fifteen knew and there is more?… Of all moments my chest could burn. Of all those moments, it had to choose this one. We pin each other’s warming gaze, I and Grim. Everything else blurred away... I did my heart a favor, I favored myself... “Ehrrrm... Excuse me but Nautilus is here” Tot pokes in my shoulder. Nuts bent down between us with his hands on the table. He wears a soft expression that would beat the fluffiest of clouds... “Your mind is strong. Stay that way. It isn’t every day I get the chance to observe creatures that share this kind of connection. I will sit over here and you Grim! You know what you need to do” Nut’s deep and firm voice sweep weightiness over us. I hear Clementine and Violet chatter unaffected in the background. Seconds pass and... Just say something... What can be left to say? Grim twist his hands in the lap...

**“Um... l never wished for you to do this for me... I only wished for you to feel good and be happy. I will never force you to do anything, Mary. You don’t need to stay with me on this planet or anywhere else”** His voice trembles and cracks to a low whine. He lowers his gaze. I cannot see his face any longer. He coughs and inhales to gain his voice back. Several heartbeats pass, and he just sits there and... nothing? Quiet... **“But if you consider at this very moment, what you feel right now”** He rises a burning stare filled with tears. It shatters my inner. Keep it, don’t lose it now... **“Would you marry me Marigold?”** My heart buuurns. My mind explodes in all directions! Yesss! Something... Something is missing... “It is... something we forgot to do” I clear my throat and stare into his tear-soaked eyes. “Hello, my name is Marigold Ayla Waters and I am thirty years old” I reach out my hand. He wanders down with his gaze to my hand and back again before he takes the offer **. “My name is Grim Chanticleer and I... ahm... I am fifty-five”** My heart beats itself to death... Stooop! “Well then. You could be my father... You get old, right?” He coughs on a chuckle in surprise. **“Well... Probably past two hundred if... You never know which path life takes”** Heart stop beat my brains out! Stop shake... Stop... “I would give an answer to you only, but I don’t know what will happen, how you... What we need to do?” ... “Mary! Would you stop that?” I turn around to see Chris tugging in Aidan’s arm. “Mary, stop, she needs to know! Listen... It involves some pain, but nothing you cannot handle. The ritual is very simple, like a marriage in Las Vegas. Mary, please trust me on this” Aidan plead over the table. He begged me... he... What pain? I have seen piercings... **“Mary, it will hurt me far more than you”** Grim’s stare burn straight through... Oh well… “Yes, I do… Please tell me what we must do?” My heart beats turn into a rapid wave. Please... stop, go away...

**“It is five tattooed lines like rings around one finger, nothing more”** ... “In that case, a total yesss!”  I will manage... I will... I throw myself around a stiff Grim. I give his cheek a faint kiss before his mouth gets another. He tries to grasp for a hold... “No more now... I am pink enough as it is” He chuckles dark and mixed shouts and hoorays travel around. “Foood! Now please, I’m dying here” l am really dying... Grim wipes his eyes as much as he can, still in a low mixed chuckle. “Plates! Serve yourself” Violet place a pile of plates with forks and knives at the top. Now everyone scrambles into action.  The now three metal staples divides quickly into fifteen boxes filled to the brim with different food dishes. “Congratulations! I welcome you all to feast on our local Terana specialties. Mixed noodles fish centipede fermented larvae and seaweed” ... “Now you happy. Zzzitting there and zzztudy us?” ... “Aoootch wow Moritz. There is only one place I like to study on you” ... “Objection big time! Grim, he is cheating” ... “No Chris... I never said where” Some groans and Tot sigh next to me. “Mary, I...  Ahhh... m... my, sorry” Tot have something in his mind that didn’t flow his way. I lift my gaze to meet with his. His trembling gaze relax… He takes a new inhale.  “Sorry, my... My mate is coming tomorrow. She is in your age and sh... she doesn’t know the area, just like you. Maybe you can take a walk or” ... “Oh, sure” A new surprise. She could be anything... “Hey Nautilus! Sorry, maybe you have a hoverboard that we can borrow? They have never seen one and this place doesn’t sell them” … “Sure I have Tango, but to borrow just like that? It is true, you must pass the main town before it is allowed to use one. I will see what I can come up with, but I require your semen in exchange” … “Why from me!?” … “Deal! It is free, isn’t it?” … “Violet! It is still a part of me” ... “Ten minutes and you lost it. We won!” … “Yes, but I see that as a win. Don’t worry Tango. Yours is totally sterile, but I need it fresh” … “Ughm… Bring a good hoverboard for two, and I think about it”

That gives Devin wind in his pipe. Moritz smirk in silence… **“You never give up. Do you?”** … “Of course not Grim, I get things my way eventually. It is incredible that the most amazing creatures in the entire universe ends up at your doorstep, don’t you think?” Oh, this lobster medallions with a pair of legs is a centipede? Taste like lobster but melts like butter. “Euuuw! Mary, let us eat one of these” Clementine had forked one brown fat larva. Devin grabs the same box I just hooked on and snatch one larva. He bites it teasingly in half and the sticky insides flood down his chin. “Omf... Sorry, it tastes hot and totally delicious, I swear. Towel napkin something?” Devin’s teasing stare turns into amazement. He chews down the rest and drags the entire box over to his side. A faint moan comes from the opposite corner… “No need Mary. They taste mmm good... Hey Devin! Stop him, don’t aaah... Stop, give me!” That one was new... This should be tasty? Devin’s spot fills with forks and hands in search for larvae. “Hey hey hey! Leave some to me. You wouldn’t dare to eat this if I didn’t” Only one box with that... that good?  “I thought you didn’t like insects?” ... “Some insects apparently. I must taste for myself, wait” I have seen people eat things like that, but they always go ew ough uuuagh when they try... Crisp and salty skin. A solid chewy middle surrounded by strong peppery fluid. Aaah strong... “Peppery, but good” Oh nooo... The wrong kind of heat spreads through my inner... “Devin! You filthy bastard! You felt it! Stop Clementine! Don’t let her aaaah... mmmmm” Devin walk a few steps more down his green mile for sure... It wears away. It doesn’t last for long. Quiet... Chris enjoys it. Aidan is in a warm puzzled state. Moritz is lost in a pleased moment. Tango tries to cool his re-heated cheeks. Clementine didn’t get it. Or did she? She is still shewing on one... Smiling… “Doctor sex tricked us to eat this! Oops sorry” ... “We teranian’s know this local delicacy. Lovers share them between each other. I had Grim’s permission” ... **“Hmhmm... They arouse, but that is a trick to your mind. Let us eat and then give Nuts a payback”** ... “A what Grim?” Grim waves Nuts question away in a low chuckle. “Yes, we have a word game planned for you”

 

One-half larva left... I feel that tingly warmth spread inside. Shuffles down the rest from my plate to cover up. Chris calculates the size of that centipede. Big like a snake, that was all I captured. This part has a food culture more to Asian style... “Let me fix this. One moment” Violet starts to collect plates... “Wait! Let me help?” ... “Aw silly. I lift them to the bench just. I cannot miss what they plan for Nuts” Chris brings paper sheets and pens back to the table. “Hangman Nuts. One simple rule. You choose your opponent if you win. First to five victories wins the entire game” So that is what they sat and planned, hmm... **“Mary, bring me paper and pen. I will show you the tattoos we need to do”** Oooh... Grim draw something that resembles a five-petal tulip... “Are you a surgeon and draw like that?” Grim Rises a surprised gaze and suckles darkly **“Just a low grade. I have right number of fingers at least”** ... “Pft... Sure just... show me” Some mutter and irritations raised from the table. It was not that easy to beat Nuts. That is one clever and calculating creature indeed. Guess he uncovered their strategy. I hear Nuts lose to microwave, but...

**“Sorry. I had to be sure that I remember it correctly. Ready?”**   All lines are made on the middle finger. The bottom first is single followed by two ring pairs? **“It is made on your hand of power. The first ring resembles you in the past. The first pair resembles us in the present. The second pair resembles our future. If... If we get children. We tattoo one line for each born child between the rings of future”** ... “Is that all?” ... **“We need to make a spiritual owe and sign the official document, but the tattoos will be done tomorrow”** Oh shoot... “Tomorrow?” ... **“Do not worry. I should worry. I need to puncture my finger at the Center. Plaster will be needed for two, maybe three days”** Grim’s fingers are surrounded by a hard shell. Sure, normal tattoo needles won’t work. Oh, everyone will see... I didn’t notice anyone tattooed like this, or did I miss it? “I can fly Dragons after, right?” ... **“Aaah... Probably, but then you might need a bandage. Ask the tattoo maker”** … “Mmm I will” … “Hey Mary! Nuts challenges you” ... “I can play tricky too. I have four wins, but I call myself defeated if you beat me. But there is a hidden nutty twist to this challenge” … “Beat him Mary!” Nuts smirks slyly and pulls on a half flirt. It’s just hangman. What can happen... “Sure, shivers don’t stop me” ... “Eh-hem, three normal words and one short. I am ready”

**_ _ _ _ _   _ _ _ _ _ _   _ _   _ _ _ _**

What is this… Unfair? What!? He made it far simpler this way… “A” Yes... One hit... That stupid short word… “O” Yes!  “N” Miss... Fine. “F” Three hits... How strange... “Cheater! I bet it’s something she don’t know” ... “Nono... She should know” … “D” No... “N” Miss again... “U” … “Darn it Nuts... what is this?” I stare. I try to... Oh nooo... Ah... Can it be? Why? Burn myself or tell it... He will tell it anyway. It might be wrong... “Y” Two hits as expected. “E” He sends me a smirk. If I hit the first word right I tell... “I” Hitt... “T” Just one more letter, just to be sure... “G” … “Fifty shades of grey! It is from my memory stick, but why did you pick that?” No one had a chance to blink. I did it. “Victory!” … “Shit! Mary, did you read them? They say I am a bit like him. Am l?” Devin, and he thinks... “Don’t start to shine. Sorry, I don’t think that at all” ... “Pffft, you don’t think” ... “Mary, I would like you to illustrate some things and scenarios fr” ... “Wohoo! Reeeealy!? From that book?” ... “l don’t think he, really?” ... “None of the juicy parts. I am a professor in sex. No need to explain that for me. Would you help me to understand your world better?” ... “Am... ah sure, but I only read about half. Where is my memory stick?” A mumble starts to rise... “What juizzzy partzzz?” Devin makes the sex sign to Moritz... Let the hell loose, why not... “whatzzz! Whole bockzzz!?”

 

“I think we all need a drink after that... Tot! Bring my pouch and two bottles of Summerine. That is a fruity matured berry brew, stored for three years. I followed a request, hope it will suit your taste” Nuts waves to somewhere behind me and Moritz excitement reaches the freaky state...  “Not just juicy parts. Novels with all included, just... Don’t listen to Devin” I see my explanation pass Moritz without stop... “Uhum… That is the problem Mary... I don’t have it. No files or documents from it either, but next time you decide to download information like that. Please include medical as well as chemical data. Your files are just basic information” Just great... “I need that stick back. Is that possible?” ... “Sorry but no. I had to apply for all needed files and for those books. It is foreign space technology. Our system sent a warning and the government came and claimed it. Not my decision” ... “When do you get that book?” ... “Needy Devin?” ... “No Aidan! Just, just... need some reality, that’s all” ... “It is four books and I am not sure, hopefully soon”

“Fof  POP!”

“Surprise Mary! I think I picked the right kind for you” Aidan waves over the table while Chris places new drinking glasses down. “Let us celebrate!” Chris moves Violet’s chair close and starts to pour brew in glasses. Tot lifts one over to me. One more glass comes, and I pass it over to Grim. “Time for some juicy bits... Just kidding. This is family friendly, but important for all of you to know. This is a tranquilizer gun with syringe darts” I take a big gulp. Oh, Aidan mmm... Taste like strong red wine, but sparkling. Nuts send the gun around the table. “Well, good. S... safety is good. Do do you really. A child Mary?” … “Probably, but please don’t tell anyone ” Tot nods back in a mild smile “No stun-rays will stop Grim when you start to go into heat. Mark my words Mary!... I said start to, okay?” Oh no, gulps more brew to calm me down. That familiar and satisfying alcoholic warmth rise... Nods back to Nuts with my eyes pinned on him. **“Ahm... What needle size?”** Four Grim. I take no chances” … **“Oh mmm… Refill please”** Does he run the same calm down tactic as I do? Oh... this feels good. “Moritz, you have the responsibility. Here are the darts and one antidote pen. Whatever you do. Never give this to Grim if you shoot him. He may crumple and appear dead. If you give this... no more darts will affect him. Remember what we talked about?” ... “Yezzz sure. I will keep those love birdzzz under supervizzzion” The gun wanders over to Moritz. Mild talk and shatter wanders over the group. Everyone except the teenagers are sipping on a wine glass. They got something more pinkish to drink. Wonder how much this glass contains… “One last thing. Clementine, bring me your calendar please” ... “What kind of celebration is this!? Let us raise a toast! You too nut head!” … “Three ... Two... One”

“CHEEERS!”

Clementine sends the folder over to Nuts. “Come here and sit next to me Clementine” She moves in an uneasy way on the chair. “Come here, I don’t bite” She hesitates at first but then she rises and walks behind us to take the seat beside Nuts. When did I fill? Oh, ohm... Little too much drinking to fast... Head isn’t really with my stomach at the moment. Nuts seem unpleased with the calendar but Grim has a great moment. He smirks wide with flickering dim eyes. “I am disappointed females. Especially on you Clementine. Mary had one heat already, but what about you?” Clementine’s already pale expression widens to near shock. “Sorry am, I really should have filled it better ... Ahm, l... I had my period” ... “What? Bleeding? Where Clementine?” She tries her best to point on the calendar with a shaking hand… “This is entirely for your own safety females. Please fill for every day from here on, even if it shows one mark. How many pills did Mary need Grim?” ... **“Pft... Pills? Sorry, but I mmmh had to order two a day”** ... “And none of this you told me?” Grim lifts his arms in a motion of surrender. “Tango!” ... “Huh? I didn’t listen. Let me collect some sticks just. My turn soon” Violet had started a pick-up-stick game that attracted the rest, except Tot. The supporting pole is next besides him. “Just don’t forget your medication and refill these. Mary? More?” A third full glass for Grim? How do I feel? Hm... no, maybe... “Am... a half, thank you”

 

Tot drags the calendar over to see. Grim bends over to see as well. “Hm oh Mary. This is re-real trouble” l know my cycle. I think... Many days left anyway. **“Ahm... Tell me when those files are back at the Center”** ... “Good feelings?” ... **“Tell me about it... RRRAAAAAAAWL!”** … “Aaaah wha?” What... is he doing? He is so deep in voice. And very close in front. God, he... **“Let us shower together”** My heavy heartbeat... Uh um, and in a tipsy state… “Now? Why?” He turns around and grabs our glasses. I feel their quiet stare... Nuts is surprised by Grim’s behavior. Clementine halts when Grim turn to face Nuts. He drinks the entire glass. He turns towards me and slams my glass back down on the table. **“I need to cool down. Do you follow?”** He asks me to follow when he needs to? I drink half from my already half filed glass. Have a go Mary. Let the inner move with the rhythmic flow. His stare burns through me. I empty my glass… “Do you need help?” ... **“Maybe”** ... “I think I need too” Oh, that smile I have... The feel of flush. He grabs me around my waist with one hand to lead. Surprised murmurs rise around the table. He makes salute in a deep rumbling purr before he turns me around and guides us both through the draped passage and further into the shower…

 

Grim switch on the light. The air is chilly and heavy with smells. “Towel?” ... **“One is here”** ... “Oh... fine ahm” Small space, good, nice nice... Grim slides out of his clothes and steps into the shower. His huge black body liquifies in the hot streaming water. Oh cold... Let me squeeze in really tight... “Aaaaah... sorry” He embraces me within the steaming warmth. **“No sorry no more”** My mind spins from my inner flow. A faint purr mix with the shower showrl. **“Mary... You can feel my shaft if you wish”** Hooo ho here we go... “Sure... Are you sure it is okay?” A rumbling dark chuckle rises from the depts of his chest. **“Wait, let me clean first”** he turns me around against his back. Good I’m tipsy. No fear can grasp me now. Tingling curiosity spreads down my spine instead... “Am ah... I have never touched like this before” ... **“You are my first too. I block my tip with one hand. Close your eyes and turn around... For seventh heaven sake. Do not peek Mary”** Let see... haaaa don’t squeak. He positions me alongside in a firm embrace and grabs my right upper arm from behind. His low purr makes a calming background hum. My tense arm moves sidewise and down and aaah... He releases his grip. My arm is free. That’s, that is something… No fabrication here oh no. I move my hand gently towards his body. Oval compact strictures rise from smooth skin. They bobble under my fingers and against my palm. They submerge entirely in skin folds at the base? My entire hand fits on that wrinkly surface. He purrs in the same constant low hum. Take it steady... No panic, just inhale... I let my hand wander back over his shaft. Past those folds and over those oval structures scattered around.

 

I let my other hand follow down his body to the groin and over to its wrinkly base. Oh nooo... My tingle of temptation sparks stronger. Warmth starts to flow from my inner core. This is impossible... How can this get me so?... Here I stand with both my hands on a wet penis shaft where neither hand reach around or touch the other? Must figure out his size... Don’t moan oh why sooo big! It should big but this? One hand and two, no... three fingers in the gap between to grip around. And the length… One two oh...  Two and a half hands? Two of my fingers are resting on Grim’s own hand. “Mhooooh” Had to breathe! Shoot! How could I forget that? I draw faint gasps on my way back to his side. He chuckles in his deep purr. He repositions his feet and grabs around my shoulder. Oh, I’m so hot and I feel so... “Sorry, but I am wet” ... **“Of course... This is a shower”** He got the point... That grin and glowing stare... Why does he need to tempt me more? “We can’t here I ahm aaah?” Shoot and double shit... Grim takes two steps over to my pile of clothes and grabs my boxer. Smirks at me and tears it into threads... He rolls one piece and angles the low shelf with the shower within seconds. He glares intense and invites me to go ahead with a polite wink.

 

Cannot hold it any longer. Cannot resist... He bents me under the shower. I steady myself on the shelf while he palpates firmly down my shoulders and past my sides near the hipbone. Oh, that warmth that touch that...  **“Relax, let me examine you first”** One hand slides over my belly. Another past my rear. He keeps a steady pressure on my back. My heart beat rise for every second. He slides two fingers in, slowly. Every move, every twitch of his rough fingers arouses... He repeats the penetration slow and again oh mmmh aaa… “Different, clearly aaah maybe not… Oh! More?” Mmmh those fingers… My inner respond so… God, that’s just fingers! **“Maybe you should consider biting in that, hm?”** … “I can’t, haaai need air ah handle” I need air, more than I can inhale… Faint vibrations flood over my back. He slides them in to the end and strokes my bumpy knob? **“This is your cervix. Can you feel me?”** … “Ahmmm, that mhmm yeah?” … **“Perfect… If I drag against your walls inside and stimulate your clit. You reach climax quick, but deeper. We need it quick, don’t we?”** … “Mmhmmm” No, not ready for this… His other hand slips in between my folds and ends with its palm, not the fingers? He starts to circle firmly aaah rousing tingle deep deeper... He moves both hands in rhythmic union over and over and... Silence… I am silent, cannot move… Cannot…. My panting… His moves strokes and energise my inner so deep… Maybe tell shift left no… too good to move eeem ooom.... mghhhhh haa fast ooohm... It goes so faaaast! Mmm mnh aaaah yes yessss!

“Oooh yessss move! Aooouuuuh fuck Grim! We neeed to fuck! Pleeaaase!”

Breathe... Aoooh more contractions...  I kept it quiet, not that fun to go quiet but worth for that intense climax… He keeps his fingers inside. My cramping inner won’t release them…  A heavy dripping and low shower showrl returns to my ears... My back vibrates from his increasing chuckles. Why did I tens my arms that much? He lowers his hot body over me completely and places his arms next to mine... **“Hope you liked it wet. I did. Your hands on my shaft are forever in my memory. Clean yourself. I really need to cool down now”** His entire weight rests on me. A soft kiss delivers to my cheek. Oh, that weight in this position... mmmh... Deep dark purrs fill his chest. He pulls me back up into the shower and drags the shelf back to place. I clean up and wrap myself in that towel. Oh no, did we mess up? Hmf, no way... Grabs my things and walk back out. Best to change before anyone enters or start to talk. Clementine’s lantern works well in this area. The faint blue shine is enough and doesn’t burn in the eyes. Socks? Strange how cold it can feel in a warm place like this... What now? My head, it gets heavier and I have no need of their comments... Thick taste of death had filled my mouth...

 

Some still playing that pick-up-stick game. Tango and Clementine play hangman with Violet. Tot is not here at the moment. “Mary!” I rise my gaze towards a joyful smiling Nuts. “Never thought that I should witness Grim break multiple rules in one go. Avoid that!” He lifts a thumb up towards me in a snicker filled purr. “Avoid what? Thank you for a lovely evening that I must end. Don’t mind me. I sleep like a stone” I lift my hand to rising snickers and grins. Oh nohooo... No way I can brush anything in this mess... Violet came next to me, just as I start to rinse the soap away. She giggles low in a wide smile. She starts to dry my washed dish in silence. She is a head shorter and her shaved velvet soft arm touches mine. “Sorry... You are a lucky virgin that can climax” What? But how… Sure… “Shit, did you hear much?” I try hard to stay low in my hiss but… Did they hear? No, they didn’t… “Not really... Except for those F things you screamed. Sorry... I know what you Chrissie and the others think about me. A child, It’s okay. I went to many sleepovers before my thirteenth birthday. Can I trust him?” She inhales but starts to dry the dish again. Chrissie? What? Does she call him… And he knows? Well… fine. What do I know about him… My smile grew... “He tells what he thinks straight out. He can talk nonstop if it is about something that he likes. He has similar hobbies as your father. A very kind guy, but shy sometimes and ticklish” She smiles slightly. Oh, so nice to finally brush... “Thanks, I’m not so bad myself with electronics. Oooh I must tickle back when he squeezes me” ... “What’s up ladieeees... We plan to play a beach volleyball match tomorrow before lunch. Interested?” ... “Sure, why not. Who will join?” ... “Everyone except these three teenagers we are haaaousing” Devin stands with his usual smirk.  “Sanja and Aylin will join you, right? I take Dandy and Clementine to school tomorrow morning. But oh, I do not know why Clementine must go” ... “Oh yeeehe, both were over excited to see Grim play. Let’s play rough with him tomorrow” ... “Tomorrow. Need to sleep this drinking off” … “Juuuust the drinking?” I swallow a glass of water, pets Violet on her back and push myself past a wildly grinning Devin. Hmmm… No Devin…

Not that I was very tired, but deadly tired in my inner mind … Why not use the benefits of murky red wine to its best.............................................

I drift away in a ship with Grim on a read ocean covered in ripples from my sparkling inner………

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………….Morning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> He heeeeee.......


End file.
